Lluvia
by The wings of sakura
Summary: Capitulo Final. El desenlace de esta loca y amorosa historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Todo comenzó con un hobbie que termino en un romance que sobrepasa más alla de los limites.
1. Chapter 1

**Lluvia**

Un día lluvioso en la playa se conocieron y no pudieron resistir el deseo que los atraía…

Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá pero algún día tomaré a Shaoran y será mío solo mío (risa malvada).

-"Hablando"-

_-Pensando-_

(Mis comentarios de dominación del mundo o algo más, ya lo explicare)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Cambios de escena

Nota: este fic no tiene nada que ver con la magia, les recomiendo que tienen que ser mayores de… ¡al diablo con eso, nadie sigue estas instrucciones, si lo lees es tu problema y no me metas en ello! (Normalmente no soy tan agresiva pero dadas las circunstancias…)

Este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba lloviendo mucho y mucho, cosa que explicare en la mini historia de la autora que esta al final…jejejejejeje. ¡La dominación del mundo!

Espero que les guste (La autora se asusta por la viento huracanado que hay fuera), ¡que miedo!

La potente lluvia y viento se desataba en la cuidad y no parecía tener fin, las calles casi abandonadas por los autos y personas, nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casitas (excepto yo)

Solo una joven se encontraba en el exterior, pero no en la cuidad si no en la playa…la playa que esta alejada de la cuidad Tomoeda.

Una joven de largos cabellos castaños y brillantes con las puntas onduladas que ahora solo se le pegaban al cuerpo, de estatura media y una muy buena figura, tiene extendido sus brazos como un ave sintiendo la brisa y la lluvia golpeando su cara sin importar el frió glacial que había.

-"¡Se siente tan bien!"-Gritaba alegremente la joven con sus ojos esmeraldas cerrados y la lluvia y el viento golpeando su cara-"No entiendo como no le gusta esto a la gente, cuando se lo dije a mi compañera solo se me quedo viendo extraño"-Suspira resignada-"Que mas da, a mi me gusta y punto" (Te apoyo en eso).

Unos minutos más tarde la lluvia empeoro y las olas estaban mucho más furiosas

-"Vaya, mejor veo el canal del tiempo a la otra vez, un pequeño vestido de verano no es apropiado para la lluvia, hace frío y no he visto pasar nada de nada"-Decía la joven en frente de la parada de autobús y abrazándose a si misma-"Frío"-Mira a su alrededor y ve una gran casa blanca de dos pisos pero con las luces apagadas-"una casa de playa, por favor que haya alguien"-Corre hacia la casa con todo las fuerzas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un joven miraba el fuego de la chimenea sin quitar la vista de ella y sin escuchar el molesto timbre que sonaba sin parar así que luego de un golpe lo escucho haciéndolo saltar.

Se levanto con cara confusa y enojada a la vez ¿Quién podría tocar aquí un día tan lluvioso y en la playa, seguramente era su imaginación pero de todos modos fue a revisar.

Ya en frente de la puerta la abre diciendo un frío ¿Diga?

Una joven una cabeza más baja que el y de ojos verdes esmeraldas lo mira, tiene su cabello empapado apegado al cuerpo y su vestido blanco en el mismo estado de su cabello dejando ver demás, abrazándose a si misma y tiritando de frío.

-"Disculpe señor estoy en un pequeño problema, podría usar su teléfono"-Dijo la chica con voz algo asustadiza, el hombre que tenía en frente daba miedo.

-"Si, adelante"-Le dijo cortésmente el hombre sin saber porque-_¡¿Por qué hice eso, no me importa si se muere en la lluvia, yo no ayudo a nadie pero…!_-

-"Esta muerto"-Con voz de desesperanza-"¿Como voy a volver a casa?"

-_Es hermosa, ese cuerpo tan tentador y esos labios rosas se ven exquisitos_-Esos eran los únicos pensamientos del joven sin importar la situación en que la muchacha estaba.

La muchacha se da media vuelta y lo mira.

-"¿Hay luz?"-Pregunta la muchacha pero con la voz algo temerosa

-"No"-Responde tan frío como la lluvia

-_Da algo de miedo pero no puedo negar que es muy atractivo, esos cabellos castaños oscuros rebeldes lo hace ver más atractivo aún y esos brillantes ojos color ámbar, siento que me pierdo en ellos y por último sus labios, carnosos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, un tamaño perfecto y son tan tentadores..._-La chica no dejaba de admirarlo hasta que poso sus ojos en los de él.

Ámbar y Esmeralda se encontraron, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, el joven miraba los ojos de la chica, miraba su cara y las gotas de agua que escurrían de su cabello para luego caer en sus senos, la ropa ya mojada dejaba ver más allá y se podía apreciar el sujetador.

-_Si solo pudiera sacarle esa prenda para observar tal hermosura, embelesarme con ella y probar cada parte de su cuerpo, daría todo por ello_-Pensaba el chico haciendo que su deseo aumente-"Tengo un cuarto extra, si quieres te puedes quedar hasta que pase la lluvia"-Se sentía avergonzado pero su tono de voz seguía siendo frío pero firme.

-"Si no es mucha molestia…"-Estaba algo nerviosa, con solo la idea de pasar la noche en casa de un desconocido, solo ella y el y una noche lluviosa, no eran sus planes cuando salio de su casa pero en algún rincón de su interior quería quedarse a toda costa.

-"No te preocupes, no me molesta"-Decía con su mismo tono el joven para luego le mira de arriba abajo-"¿Quieres té o café?"-Viendo el estado de la muchacha.

-"Si no le molesta"-Estaba nerviosa, no quería ser un estorbo-"¿Usted también va a tomar algo?"-Si el iba a tomar algo también ella lo haría con gusto en forma de agradecimiento.

-"Si pretendo tomarme un café"-Decía algo confuso ante la pregunta de la muchacha.

-"Entonces déjeme prepararlos"-Estaba decidida a hacerlo.

-"De acuerdo, tengo ir a buscar algo arriba"-Se va dejándola sola abajo.

Solo había un pequeñito problema, ¿Dónde estaba la cocina, una casa tan grande y oscura es algo difícil de ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de buscar encontró la cocina, estaba limpia y era muy linda, cortinas con encaje blanco, piso de de cuadritos blancos y azules, los muebles que combinan con el piso, un refrigerador grande con bastante comida, había agua y tenía un exquisito aroma a flores, seguramente usaba un aromatizante cosa que lo hacia relajante para cocinar.

-"No sería malo vivir aquí, al lado del mar y es tranquilo"-Decía ella con tono ensueño.

-"Si, tienes razón por eso semi-vivo aquí"-Apareció la figura del hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-"¿Semi-vive?"-Preguntaba confusa.

-"Si, la mayor parte del tiempo paso aquí o en el trabajo y en la cuidad tengo otra casa".

-"Ya veo…por cierto ya esta casi listo, solo hay que servirse".

-"oh, ve arriba y entra a la habitación donde la puerta esta abierta, esa es tuya y te deje ropa encima de la cama, te llevo para allá el té".

-"De acuerdo y muchas gracias"-Se inclina para luego irse a la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en esa habitación, realmente era hermosa, gran ventanal con balcón que estaba en dirección al mar y con unas hermosas cortinas blancas con encajes, un escritorio con una lámpara y lápices con un mantel verde claro con un poco de blanco y dibujos extraños pero lo hacían ver artístico, la alfombra verde oscuro iba bien con las paredes del mismo color. Un gran armario y una lámpara en el mueble que esta al lado de la cama con una copa de lindos encajes. La cama es la que más llama la atencion, cama matrimonial con cubrecama verde con encajes en ella y lo más llamativo son las cortinas que tiene (de esas camas con cortina que hay). Hermosas cortinas blancas y encajes en ella por supuesto. Este hombre tiene buen gusto.

-"Maravilloso"-Y mucho más para decir pero no habían palabras, el sonido de las olas se escuchaban perfectamente y ella las oía con sus ojos cerrados hasta que se acordó de que tenía su ropa mojada y luego vio la ropa que le había dejado el hombre.

Cuando ya se había puesto los pantalones deportivos grises que le quedaban bastante grandes, claro el era muy alto y tiene atléticas piernas que lo hacen ver mejor, luego la polera azul como todas las demás claro que bastante grande, el torso de ese hombre es magnifico y musculoso, lo había notado cuando lo vio, tenía una camisa algo ajustada y aun así podían apreciar ese varonil torso, seguramente la polera le quedaría bastante grande y se le caería por un hombro pero da igual, no dejaba ver más allá de su hombro así que se saco el vestido pero problema, el sujetador estaba bastante mojado y no le gustaba andar sin el aún así nadie lo notaria suponía ella, no era una talla tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeño, hombres interesados le habían dicho que tenía un tamaño de busto exquisito y deseable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hombre iba con una bandeja con dos tasas en sus brazos y además un plato con galletitas, subía las escaleras y cuando llego a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica noto que estaba abierta.

-_Supongo que ya debe de haberse cambiado así que_-Pensaba el ya que sería algo incomodo para ella que la viese vistiéndose aunque el si quería ver eso.

Con paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta para luego entrar y ver a una muchacha poniéndose la polera pero en dirección a la ventana así que solo podía notar esa pequeña y hermosa cintura con su cabello seco hasta esa altura y su espalda la cual deseaba tocar y acariciar pero se mantuvo y salio de ahí esperando a que terminara de vestirse. Pero ella no llevaba nada abajo, no estaba usando sujetador y lo había visto y con ese solo pensamiento le hacia más difícil resistirse.

-"¿Se puede pasar?"-Decía apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

-"Adelante"

-"Aquí esta"-Entra con la bandeja que la deja en la cama para luego sentarse-"Comamos".

-"Si, gracias"-Se sienta y prueba un galleta-"¡mmm, que rico!"-Lo hace con voz de niñita chiquita y una carita parecida-"¿Usted las hizo?".

-"Receta que me enseño mi madre"-Dice sin siquiera cambiar la cara seria.

-"oh, ella debe de ser muy buena cocinera"-Tratando de seguir el tema.

-"Si"-No estaba muy interesado en conversar de su madre si no quería saber de ella pero antes de que el pudiera hablar ella lo hizo.

-"¿Como se llama?"-Le pregunta y luego toma un sorbo de su té.

-"Li Shaoran"-Dice tan frío como siempre-"¿y tu?"

-"Kinomoto…Kinomoto Sakura"-Le dice sonriendo-"Encantada de conocerle".

-"ya veo".

-"¿Shaoran, puedo llamarle así?".

-"ya lo has hecho".

-"ah es verdad, entonces le diré Shaoran"-Sonríe-"Puede llamarme Sakura".

-"De acuerdo aunque me molesta que me hablen de usted, no es necesario tanto formalismo"-Eso era una mentira, no le permitía a casi nadie hablarle de tu y tampoco que lo llamaran por su nombre pero esa chica era la excepción.

-"¿Eres de china?"

-"Hong Kong para ser más preciso".

-"¿Que te trae a Tokio?"-Quería saber un poco más de el solo por intriga.

-"Vacaciones"-Seguía tan serio como antes.

-"oh, ya veo".

-"¿Que hacia una muchacha como tú en la playa en pleno día lluvioso de invierno y además con un vestido de verano?"-Parecía más un reproche que una pregunta.

-"Hobby"

-"¿Hobby?"-Con tono confundido y no tan frío.

-"Desde pequeña me ha gustado el agua y el mar y la sensación de estar volando, siempre he querido volar, me gusta ver las olas romper y escucharlas, vengo cada vez que hay viento y esta lloviendo y pues como el día había amanecido tibio y soleado vine de esta manera pero luego se desato esta tormenta"-Mira por la ventana la intensa lluvia y el viento que golpea-"Y no parecía que fuera a terminar así que luego de sentir el agua y el viento rodeándome y extendía mis brazos y sentir que volaba pero todo buen momento acaba cuando sentí mucho frío pero espere y espere algún transporte pero no pasaba nada, solo lluvia y viento y además había dejado el móvil en casa, luego vi esta casa con esperanzas de llamar y de que hubiera alguien y aquí estoy".

-"Pero es la primera vez que te veo por esta playa"-Le dice el hombre.

-"Es la primera vez que vengo a esta playa a sentir la lluvia, realmente venía a asolearme y jugar en el agua, como vez tengo aquí mi bolso con el bronceador y la toalla con algo de dinero pero nada más"-Suspira-"no pensé que fuera a llover aun así me gusto este pequeño viaje"-Sonríe.

-"¿Por qué no usaste la toalla para cubrirte, te hubieras mojado menos"-Le dice seriamente.

-"eeehhh…jejejeje nnU"-Estaba avergonzada, no se le había ocurrido usar la toalla-"Soy demasiado despistada, perdería la cabeza si no estuviera adherida a mi cuello".

-"¿No te sientes enferma?".

-"Realmente no, pocas veces me enfermo"-Sonríe-"Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿no se enojará tu esposa por quedarme hoy en tu casa?".

-"¿Esposa?", no estoy casado ni siquiera tengo novia.

-"¡¿que, en serio!"-La chica no lo podía creer, ese hombre podría tener a todas las mujeres del mundo si quisiera.

-"¿Por qué te sorprendes?-Le pregunta, el también es un despistado.

-"Porque…tu eres…eres…tu eres…eeehhh…"-Nerviosa por no saber las palabras correctas, juega con sus dedos tratando de pensar en las palabras correctas hasta que decide mirarlo, pero no a sus ojos si no a sus labios.

-"Pero tu esposo debe de estar preocupado"-Había un poquito de enojo en su voz.

-"Estoy en las mismas circunstancia que la tuya, estoy más sola que perro sin dueño"-Le dice frotándose la cabeza.

-"Pero alguien tan bella como tú es imposible que este sola"-No podía creer que ella estuviera soltera.

-"Pues yo digo lo mismo de ti, puedes tener a miles de mujeres si quieres pero estas solo".

-"No encuentro a la mujer que me ame y no por dinero o por físico si no que me ame".

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, eso mismo pienso yo".

-"mmm…ya veo"-Se levanta-"¿quieres cenar?"

-"si no es mucha molestia"

-"No eres una molestia"

-"Por cierto, ¿que hora es?"

Mira el reloj de su muñeca-"Las 19:00, en dos horas más hago la cena por mientras si quieres puedes…"

-"No hay luz…"-tratando de pensar en que se puede hacer.

-"¿Te gusta el ajedrez o las damas?".

-"Me gustan ambos".

-"Pues entonces ven a mi habitación, sígueme"-Sale de la habitación.

-"Si"-Sale atrás de el

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una habitación amplia casi igual a la otra anda más que las paredes eran de color rojizo y la alfombra rojiza oscura y el cubrecama rojizo que combina, tenía más cosas pero era igual, tiene un gran ventanal con balcón y al lado esta el balcón de la otra habitación.

-"Tienes buenos gustos en decoración de eso no hay duda"-Viendo la habitación asombrada.

-"¿Que prefieres damas o ajedrez o si quieres cartas?"

-"cartas".

-"¿Carioca?"-Barajando las cartas como un experto.

-"Al parecer te gustan muchos las cartas".

-"Desde niño"-Termina de barajar-"Tu repartes pero antes apostemos"

-"De acuerdo pero ¿Que?"

-"El que gane tiene derecho a tener como sirviente al perdedor por una semana"-Le mira maliciosamente.

-"mmm…de acuerdo, ¿1 tríos y una escala?"

-"De acuerdo"-Se sienta en la silla que esta en frente de una pequeña mesa.

-"yo también he jugado cartas desde pequeña y nadie me gana"-Le dice con orgulloso y comienza a repartir y luego se sienta.

-"Pues yo tampoco nunca pierdo"-Con el mismo tono que uso Sakura y luego ve sus cartas.

-_1, 2, 3 de corazones, me falta un 4 o un káiser, me falta un 9 de trébol para el trío, maldición_-Pone cara de enojo.

-"¿Malas cartas?"-Con tono burlón y la vez fastidioso.

-"Eso no te incumbe".

-"tu comienza".

-"De acuerdo"-Saca una carta del mazo algo nerviosa y la mira para luego votar un 4 de diamantes que era el que saco-"ya".

-"Oh, gracias"-Saca el 4 de diamantes y luego vota un 6 de trébol-"Tu turno"-Con tono confiado.

-_Rayos_-Saca una carta del mazo y la mira con enojo y la vota, 5 de corazones-"Listo".

-"De acuerdo"-Saca una carta del mazo y luego se baja, un trío de 4 y una escala de del 4 al 8 de corazones y luego vota un 8 de diamantes-"Tu turno".

-_Ahí se fueron los dos 4 de corazones, necesito un Káiser y un nueve_-Saca la carta del mazo y resulta ser un 1 de diamantes, su enojo va en asenso-"Ya".

-"jeje"-Saca la carta del mazo y sonríe haciendo fastidiar a Sakura, luego esa misma carta la pone en frente del 8 de la escala que resultaba ser un 9, luego pone un 4 en su otro trío y luego vota un nueve de diamantes.

-_¡al fin!_-Saca el nueve y vota un 3 de corazones sin darse cuenta de su error.

-"Muchas gracias"-Agarra el 3 de corazones y lo pone atrás del 4 y luego vota otra carta quedándose con una.

-_¡Vamos!_-Saca una carta del mazo y resulta ser un Káiser, luego se baja y bota una carta sonriendo.

-"aquí termina"-Saca una carta del mazo y pone una Q de corazones atrás del Káiser de Sakura y luego vota la última carta terminando el juego-"Soy el ganador".

-"¡Es trampa!"-Lo apunta con el dedo enojada.

-"¿que cosa"?.

-"eeehhh…solo se que hiciste trampa"

-"Eres una mala perdedora, ahora ordena las cartas en orden por pinta y numero mientras hago la cena, ¿de acuerdo "esclava"?"-Sonriendo fastidiosamente para luego irse.

-"oh rayos, ahora soy una sirvienta pero aún así…me agrada serlo"-Sonríe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos ya estaban terminando de cenar una exquisita cena hecha por el chino, (simplemente no se recetas chinas así que se los dejo a gusto suyo).

-"No puedo creer que te demoraras casi dos horas arreglando cartas"-En tono de fastidio.

-"Pero es que una carta se había perdido y no podía encontrarla"-Le dice casi haciendo pucheros.

-"gracias por la comida, mañana lavamos los platos ahora a dormir"-Se levanta y sube las escaleras.

-"Gracias por la comida"-Se levanta y lo sigue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se encontraban los dos en el piso de arriba.

-"Oyasumi-nasai"-Se mete en su habitación.

-"si como sea".

Luego de un rato

-"¡Sirvienta ven aquí!"-Le grita el hombre desde el pasillo.

-"¿si?"-Con cara de sueño y solo con la polera puesta que le llega hasta los muslos.

-"Ven a mi habitación, te tengo una sorpresa"-Entra a su habitación.

La chica va entrando y cuando esta en frente de esta se queda boquiabierta, velas por varias partes de la habitación, un suelo con varios pétalos de rosas rojas que combinaban perfectamente con la habitación y le daba un toque romántico pero el joven chino no se veía por ningún lado, decidió entrar para buscarlo y ya dentro la puerta se cerro y empezó a sonar una música, no romántico si no como un vals entonces sin habérselo imaginado el hombre apareció frente a ella y la agarra haciéndola bailar con el.

-"Sha-Shaoran"-Tratando de seguir los pasos ya que ese hombre es tan fuerte que no podría alejarse de él. Sin embargo noto que ya no estaba con la camisa y ni siquiera sus pantalones, solo con sus boxers, noto su fuerte torso y luego miro sus ojos y su cabello castaño oscuro revuelto y luego sus labios los cuales mostraban una sonrisa ante la muchacha confusa.

Luego de bailar un poco más la chica noto algo que tocaba su espalda, las manos del hombre estaban acariciándola y luego comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella solo se queda sorprendida por todo lo que hacia, pero de repente las caricias de ese hombre se sentían bien, muy embriagadoras y esos suaves labios besando su cuello, sus besos y caricias quemaban.

Empezaba a suspirar de la excitación lo cual eran energías para que el hombre continuara besando y acariciando. Luego la música paro pero el seguía con lo suyo en cambio la chica solo suspiraba pero comenzó a acariciar la fuerte espalda del hombre. Se excitaban más y más haciendo crecer su deseo por ellos.

Realmente ellos se desean mutuamente.

Shaoran ascendió a la oreja de la chica y susurrándole con la respiración agitada le dijo-"Te deseo tanto, tanto como no tienes idea"-Luego volvió a besarla.

-"Te deseo"-Le dijo en susurro con la respiración agitada.

El chino comenzó a caminar hacia la cama con ella sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla.

Los dos cayeron y siguieron con su juego de caricias y besos entonces el joven dejo de besarla y coloco sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica como para no dejarla escapar, levanto su cabeza y miro sus ojos para luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto sus labios con lo de la chica.

Todos los sabores y sensaciones que habían pensado eran ciertos-_Sus labios son suaves y sensuales con un delicioso sabor a fresa_-Esos eran los pensamientos del hombre-_Saben a exquisita miel tan suaves y sensuales_-Eso pensaba la chica quien aun acariciaba la espalda del joven.

Cuando ya sintieron que debían profundizar ese beso lo hicieron, se besaron con una pasión indescriptible, sus lenguas se encontraban sin separarse. El joven dejo de besarla para tomar aire y luego seguir con la ronda de besos.

Sus cuerpos ardían de excitación y la paciencia del chino de agoto, así que dejo de besarla y comenzó a sacarle la polera a la chica lentamente.

-_Se que no esta bien, apenas lo conozco pero este deseo es más fuerte que cualquier cosa lógica, dejaré que el siga con esto_-La chica lo deseaba de tal magnitud que no importaba sin pasaba algo, si hacían algo malo, se sentía bien así y eso importaba. Entonces levanto sus brazos hacia arriba facilitando la extracción de la prenda.

Ya la prenda se fue, no se dieron cuenta donde callo, solo existían ellos dos y sus deseos. El se quedo maravillándola y devorándola con la mirada, su hermosa cara inocente que ahora estaba sonrojada y con una mirada sensual solo lo miraba a el, su cuerpo esbelto ni tan moreno y ni tan blanco, una tonalidad perfecta, suave piel y sus senos de perfecto tamaño que subían y bajaban con la respiración de la chica.

Sin poder resistir la tentación beso sus labios de nuevo pero la otra mano se dirigía a su seno para acariciarlo y lo hizo haciendo suspirar más a la chica, luego descendía lentamente besando, su mentón, su cuello y sigue bajando hasta llegar a un seno y empezó a besarlo sensualmente mientras ella se estremecía del placer que le otorgaba su "amante".

Los suspiros de ella hacían aumentar el deseo y la lujuria del chico, ya no soportaba más, tenía que sentirla de esa manera. Así que lentamente fue sacándole las bragas a su amante para luego lanzarlas a algún lugar, eso no importaba, lo que importaba era la diosa que tenía en frente (¡y tu eres un díos!).

-"La verdad nunca he hecho esto"-Miraba la nada algo avergonzada.

-"Entonces seré cuidadoso, te aseguro que te gustara tanto como a mí"-Entonces volvió a besar sus labios y con sus manos se sacaba sus boxers-"¿Quieres hacerlo en la oscuridad?".

-"Eh…".

-"Lo tomare como un si"-Se levanta y apaga cada una de las velas luego un relámpago cubrió la habitación por unos breves segundos en los cuales ellos dos se miraron fijamente.

El hombre se acerco a la joven-"Me vuelves loco"-Se recuesta y comienza a besarla y acariciarla-"Cuando te vi…tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llevarte a la cama en ese preciso instante, realmente me volviste loco, viéndote ahí mojada hizo mi sangre hervir"-Le susurraba a la oreja sensualmente.

-"La verdad sentí lo mismo hacia ti, me preguntaba como serían tus caricias y como sería sentir tu cuerpo, quería saber el sabor de tus labios".

-"¿Y?".

-"Me encanta, me encantas y te deseo, quiero ser tuya y que tu seas mío esta misma noche aquí y ahora"-Se abrazo a su cuello.

-"Aquí voy".

El joven separo un poco las piernas de Sakura besándola apasionadamente mientras acercaba su miembro a la parte preciada de Sakura, con un delicado pero desapercibido movimiento la penetra haciendo a Sakura arquearse un poco por sentir el miembro de Shaoran dentro de ella.

Le dolía pero unos labios con sabor a miel le besaban haciéndola olvidarse del dolor, se aferro con sus brazos a el mientras el hacia pequeños movimientos de arriba abajo, no tan fuertes pero luego de oír gemir a Sakura el deseo y la lujuria regresaron con fuerza y se apoderaron de su cuerpo haciendo las embestidas cada vez más fuerte.

Sakura se abrazaba a el y enrollo a Shaoran con sus piernas para atraerlo hacia ella.

-"Shaoran…más adentro…más fuerte Shaoran"-Pedía Sakura que ya se había acostumbrado al dolor y ahora solo sentía placer, solo placer.

-"Sus deseos son ordenes"-Empezó a embestirla más fuerte y aún más hasta que el también acompaño a su amante en los gemidos.

Gemían a más no poder pero aún así siguieron más y más, gemían más y más, se acariciaban más y más, se besaban más y más y deseaban cada vez más.

No paraban de gemir y la cama se movía junto con ellos, en su danza de amor, sentían su cuerpo arder más y más, los gemidos de placer no cesaban y cada vez eran más excitantes.

De repente Shaoran sintió que algo dejaba dentro del cuerpo de su amante haciendo descender la tremenda calentura pero aun así seguían hasta llegar al clímax, Shaoran quedo rendido encima de ella para luego deslizarse a su lado.

Sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, les costo volver a respirar normalmente, sudorosos y excitados se quedaron en la oscuridad abrazados y el cual solo se escuchaba la lluvia golpear la ventana.

-"¿Y que te pareció?"-Pregunto el chino ya algo recuperado.

-"No hay palabras para describirlo, fue increíble, genial…aun siento tus embestidas en mí las cuales me hicieron sentir muy bien"-Cierra sus ojos.

-"Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad esta ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido gracias a ti".

Sakura quien lo tenía abrazado, la cabeza de Shaoran en el hombro de Sakura descansando placidamente acariciando su espalda y estomago mientras Sakura jugueteaba con los cabellos del joven.

-"Gracias por hacerme pasar una noche tan fantástica"

-"De nada aunque…esto no durara por mucho, mañana repetiremos y pasado y pasado, porque te tengo para mí toda la semana y para cuando yo quiera"-Sonríe maliciosamente.

-"Eres malo con una pobre jovencita, me exiges demasiado"-Con tono de victima.

-"Yo no te he exigido, tu eras la que gritabas por más, "¡más, más Shaoran, más!", eso decías"-.

-"…"-Se sonroja mucho y guarda silencio.

-"Por cierto, ¿en que trabajas?".

-"Realmente estudie leyes pero no trabajo demasiado, mi padre me heredo su fortuna que gano en una excavación y de ahí tengo para la vida, así que realmente no necesito trabajar jejejejeje".

-"Perezosa".

-"¿y tu?".

-"También soy abogado y tengo bastante fortuna gracias a mi familia pero de todas maneras trabajo porque no soy perezoso".

-"…"-Solo se queda mirando el techo.

-"Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a ser así hubiera apostado por un mes o un año"-Suspira.

-"¡Todo un año contigo y de esta manera, estas loco!"-Le gritaba sorprendida.

-"Eso no lo dirías cuando estemos haciendo el amor"-Le muestra una mirada pícara.

-"Mentira".

-"Mentira lo que has dicho"-Le sonríe fastidiosamente.

-"…aun sigue lloviendo"-Mira la ventana con cara seria.

-"si…"-De la misma cara que ella.

-"Realmente estaba sola…".

-"¿que quieres decir con eso?".

-"No nada…no tiene importancia"-Sigue con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

-"ven"-Acerca su cara desprevenidamente hacia ella y le besa suavemente sin apuros por lago rato.

Se quedan así por un largo rato para luego separarse y mirarse directamente a los ojos sin decir palabras.

No podían entenderlo, ¿Por qué estaban así? ¿Por qué hicieron el amor? ¿Por qué, ninguno de los dos sabia la respuesta de sus actos, sus cuerpos actuaron pero no sabían si su corazón había actuado, ¿Estaban enamorados? ¿Fue amor a primera vista? No fue nada de eso, fue solo un impulso que vino de la nada.

-"No logras entenderlo, ¿no es así?"-Le dice seriamente sabiendo que los dos pensaban de la misma manera.

-"No…fue…no lo se, no hay respuesta, nuestros cuerpos fueron los causantes".

-"Pero nosotros controlamos nuestros cuerpos".

-"Nosotros quisimos hacerlo".

-"Si tienes razón".

-"Además nadie ha salido lastimado".

-"Si es verdad, mejor no sigamos con el tema, tener muchas cosas en que pensar hace que me duela la cabeza".

-"Si, será mejor que durmamos, aun es de noche"-Se tapa con las tapas y a ella también.

-"Gracias".

-"De nada, ahora a dormir".

-"Si…eh Shaoran".

-"¿Si?"-Le mira sonriendo.

De un rápido movimiento Sakura abraza a Shaoran quedando con su cabeza bajo el mentón de el, ella lo rodea su espalda con su brazos mientras el hace lo mismo.

-"Buenas noches"-Le dice a Sakura.

-"Buenas noches Shaoran"-Cierra sus ojos no sin antes acurrucarse más a el.

Y así se durmieron pacíficamente mientras la lluvia seguía haciendo de las suyas.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora: Holis a todos, aquí tengo otro fic más (para variar), la pequeña historia de la autora quedara para el proximo capi, ya que ahora estoy escasa de tiempo. Sinceramente espero que les gusta y es un poco más fuerte de lo que acostumbro a escribir. Ojala reciba reviews para ver si lo sigo. Espero que les gusta y adiós.**

**The wings Of Sakura**


	2. El pasado de Sakura

La autora mira con la boca abierta y la cara azul la ventana de su pieza la estrepitosa lluvia que se manifiesta, se queda atónita ante el viento golpeando su ventana y luego los granizos los cuales hacen lo mismo. Luego mira la pantalla de su PC y se pone a escribir no sin antes echar otra mirada de horror a su ventana.

Holis a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con este fic llamado "Lluvia" y con la lluvia de afuera, ¿como les va? ¿Esta lloviendo donde ustedes están, como sea me han alegrado sus comentarios (la autora se pone a llorar pero deja de hacerlo por la amenaza de granizos que empezó de nuevo), volviendo al tema gracias a sus comentarios se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo, aunque no se si sea bueno, aun así lo haré, ahora estoy en un trance de "SADE:", o sea Sin Animo de escritura, no tengo la inspiración y ya estoy harta porque como hace dos semanas que no he podido concentrarme todo por ver una gran serie y por cosas personales.

¡Como muchos lo han pedido aquí viene el segundo capi de "Lluvia" O!

**_Capitulo 2:_ Día 2: El pasado de Sakura **

Shaoran mueve suavemente mueve a Sakura la cual aun esta dormida.

-"Despierta, ya es de día"-Seguía moviéndola.

-"Aún no…la cama esta calientita, no quiero levantarme"-Lo decía con voz adormilada y afligida a la vez.

-"…tu familia ha venido a buscarte y me han amenazado con matarme si no te llevo abajo"-Lo decía seriamente pero tenía una gran sonrisa burlona.

Sakura despierta de golpe y se sienta de la misma manera.

-"¿Mi familia?"-Le miraba incrédula.

-"Era broma, es que no querías despertar".

-"Ya veo"-Desvía la mirada y pone expresión triste-"Ya lo sabia".

-"Mentira".

-"No pueden haber venido aquí porque…porque mi familia esta muerta"-Una lagrima corre por su mejilla.

-"S-Sakura perdón…yo"-Trataba de hacer algo pero no sabia que, estaba nervioso, hizo que se pusiera triste y no le gustaba verla así.

-"Es mi culpa, por no aceptar la realidad, cuando lo dijiste por un momento pensé, "todo fue un sueño, ellos no están muertos", pero ya son 4 años y aún no puedo aceptarlo, no tienes porque pedirme perdón, yo soy la débil que no afronta la verdad"-Le miraba con los ojos llorosos tratando de sonreír.

-"4 años sin tu familia…si quieres puedo regalarte a la mía, son algo insoportables"-le decía con tono de sin importancia.

Sakura le abofetea, ¿como podía ser capaz de decir tal cosa, debería estar feliz de tener un familia la cual le quiere en cambio ella…ya no tiene nada.

-"Perdón, a veces digo cosas sin pensarlas"-Puso una cara algo triste.

-"De eso ya me di cuenta hace rato, ¡quiero el desayuno, tengo hambre!-Le decía en tono de orden.

-"¡oye!"-¿Como se atrevía esa chica a mandarlo así, se supone que ella es su esclava.

-"¡no te quedes ahí parado, quiero mi desayuno!"-Mostraba cara enojada pero por dentro se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-"¡Tu eres mi!"-Pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque Sakura le había tirado un almohadón.

-"Si quieres conservar tu vida será mejor que me traigas el desayuno"-Le dijo con tono amenazante-"¡ahora!".

-"Ya, ya voy no se altere doña gruñona"-Se va de la habitación.

Sakura suspira del alivio, ese hombre tenía algo que la tranquilizaba, quizás era porque…

-"¡¡Rayos, la sesión de fotos!"-Se levanta rápidamente hacia su bolso y saca todas las cosas volando-"que no se haya mojado, que no se haya mojado, ¡aquí esta!"-Saca su celular rosadito con alitas (el que siempre ha tenido en la serie)-"¡25 llamadas perdidas, 10 mensajes de voz y 10 escritos, maldición!-Revisa los mensajes escritos-"Todos son de Tomoyo y Kero igual que sus llamadas, oh no"-Marca el numero de Tomoyo.

_**-"¡¡¡Sakura estás viva!"-Decía una voz muy animada y de alivio a la vez-"¡Kero, Saku esta con vida!".**_

-"¡¿Ya me estaban dando por muerta!"-Decía la voz enojada de Sakura.

_**-"Es que no aparecías y nunca contestabas"-Ahora la voz alegre se había convertido en una triste estilo cómico.**_

-"Es que…es que han pasado muchas cosas"-Decía nerviosa, no podía decirle que se había acostado con un hombre en el que el mismo día se conocieron.

_**-"¿Cuando vuelves?"-Decía aun la voz llorona.**_

-"Cuando pueda, no te lo puedo asegurar, quizás no pueda…llegar en una semana".

_**-"Ya veo…lo siento Saku pero tengo que cortar, nos vemos"-Decía como si nada y corto de la misma manera.**_

-"¿Desde cuando es ella así, siempre preocupándose por mí y tan apegada y ahora fue como si…si yo fuera poca cosa"-Su mejor amiga siempre era apegada a ella desde pequeñas, le quería más que a su propia vida pero ahora fue como si nunca le hubiera querido-"¿Era ella mi mejor amiga Daidouji Tomoyo, no lo creo".

Aparece Shaoran detrás de ella-"¿Que pasa?"-

Se asusta y lo mira-"Nada importante".

Shaoran agarra a Sakura en se la lleva en brazos hasta el primer piso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura nota que lleva puesta una polera blanca de Shaoran y su ropa interior-"Gracias por vestirme".

-"No podía dejarte desnuda, podías pescar un resfriado".

-"Gracias, pero tu serás el que va a pescar un resfriado si no te poner algo más, aun esta lloviendo y tu solo con boxers, ni siquiera pantuflas"-Le decía en tono de reproche.

-"Si mamá"-Decía con un tono fastidioso.

-"Nunca me vuelvas a decir así, idiota".

-"Parece que hoy andamos agresiva, creo que voy a tener que darte una lección"-Sonríe maliciosamente.

-"… ¿Por qué razón me llevas en brazos?".

-"ya llegamos al comedor"-Deja a Sakura cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-"Huele muy bien"-Se sienta.

-"claro que huele bien, esta hecho especialmente para ti"-Se sentó en frente de ella.

-"Gracias".

-"ah por cierto, tomate esto ahora y luego de cada vez de hacer el amor"-Le pasa una pastilla.

-"¿Que es?".

-"No creo que quieras algo más en esta semana que solo placer".

-"Ya veo, no aun no estoy preparada para ello"-Se la toma y luego toma jugo.

Nota: Realmente no se si hay de ese tipo de pastillas o algo parecido, no lo se y si no existen pues aquí así.

Luego del desayuno.

-"Gracias estuvo muy rico"-Decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa yendo al pasillo donde esta la escalera.

Nota: La escalera para el segundo piso esta a la entrada, luego de cruzar la puerta principal esta la escalera, para el lado derecho esta la cocina y un baño y al otro lado el comedor y la sala.

-"Que bueno"-Va detrás de ella pero de un movimiento a otro atrapa su estomago y… ¡le hace cosquillas! (XP).

-"¡¡¡JAJAJAJA, ya basta Shaoran, JAJAJAJA, noooooooo!"-Se cae al suelo con Shaoran y el queda encima de ella.

Pero para la mala suerte de los dos, alguien abre la puerta la cual no estaba asegurada, una mujer alta y pálida de cabellos azulados y ojos amatistas la cual se queda boquiabierta por la forma de encontrar a su amiga.

-"¡Tomoyo!".

-"¿La conoces?"-Con total tranquilidad preguntó Shaoran.

-"Ella es mi mejor amiga Daidouji Tomoyo, Tomoyo el es…el es mi…eeehhh"-No sabia como decirle a Shaoran, no se amaban así que no eran novios y decir que eran amantes…no era buena idea.

-"Li Shaoran, soy el amo de la señorita Sakura, encantado de conocerla"-Se levanta y se inclina.

Sakura se levanta y ve a Tomoyo la cual tiene cara de no entender nada.

-"No pienses mal Tomo, el es".

-"¡Un cerdo secuestrador pervertido idiota!"-Decía apartando a Sakura de Shaoran.

-"Espera un minuto Tommy, no es lo que"-Pero se vio interrumpida por una persona la cual la abrazó haciendo que los dos cayeran y no era precisamente Shaoran, el era…

-"¡Sakurita, Sakurita, estás a salvo, mi tenías re-quete preocupado, no vuelvas a desaparecer!"-Decía un chico de la misma estatura 4 años mayor que ella con el pelo amarillo y los ojos del mismo color (a lo color de Kero, ya verán porque)

-"¡Kero, n-n-n-no m-me dejas respirar!"-Le decía con voz asfixiante y tratando de soltarse.

Nota: Como ven el es Kerberos o Kero, nunca lo había visto en versión persona y aquí lo tienen, por primera vez Kero en persona.

Ya todos levantados.

Kero observa la vestimenta de Sakura y Shaoran quien luego le mira feo y le da un golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer. (Aquí dejo de escribir porque me voy a dormir)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NA**: ¡Oh no, es otro día y vengo a escribir este capi pero ha dejado de llover T-T, si no llueve no lo sigo así que…!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran y Sakura mueren por un incendio en casa de Shaoran de la playa a causa de un rayo que cayo en su casa por mi ira.

**FIN.**

Si se la creyeron están mal, solo una pequeña bromita XP, lo seguiré con lluvia o sin lluvia por los lindos comentarios que me han llegado TvT.

Ahora sin más intervenciones a la historia:

Kero observa la vestimenta de Sakura y Shaoran quien luego le mira feo y le da un golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer. Luego comienza a pelear con Shaoran y el con Kero.

-"¡¡¡YA BASTA LOS 2!"-Decía una Sakura furiosa la cual le planto un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno dejándolo con un chichón.

Ya todos calmados y vestidos adecuadamente (por parte de Shao y Saku), fueron a la sala, donde Sakura se sentó en medio del sofá donde Tomoyo y Kero la rodeaban, mejor dicho se apegaban a ella, en cambio Shaoran estaba sentado en un sillón blanco mirando a los tres con una gotita en la cabeza.

-"¡Si se despegaran de mí par de lapas, podría hablar v´v!"-Ya se había enojado, esos dos siempre le sacaban de quicio, apegados a ella como si dependiera de sus vidas.

-"Lo siento v-v"-Dijeron las dos lapas al mismo momento y apartándose de ella un poco.

Sakura se levanta y se pone en frente de ellos dos-"El es Li Shaoran y…"-No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo continuar.

-"¿¿¿YYYYY?"-Preguntaban los dos curiosos.

Shaoran agarra a Sakura de la cintura y la atrae mucho hacia el-"Ella es mi esclava personal por una semana a causa de un juego de cartas"-

-"¡¿¡¿QUÉ SAKURA QUE!"-Los dos se levantaron de golpe y mostraron cara de furia.

-"y aparte de ser mi esclava personal cada noche nosotros haremos"-Pero es interrumpido por un pisotón de Sakura el cual hace que Shaoran la suelte y ponga expresión de dolor.

-"Sakurita, Sakurita, ¿es verdad lo que dice este mocoso?"-Decía Kero el cual luego se fue de pelea de rayitos con Shaoran.

-"¡¿a quien le dices mocoso!"-Decía Shaoran aun en la guerra de miradas.

-"¡Pues a ti mocoso idiota, no dejaré que te aproveches de mi Sakurita!"-

Shaoran deja de pelear y se dirige a Sakura-"Habías dicho que no estabas casada"-

-"¿Acaso crees que Kero y yo…?"-

-"¿Que ellos están casados?"-Decía Tomoyo completando la frase.

-"¡eso ni en 1000 años JAJAJAJA XD!"-Decía Kero luego para reírse a carcajadas.

Todos reían menos Shaoran el cual no entendía nada.

Luego todos se acomodaron como antes.

-"Ahora yo quiero explicar las cosas aquí"-Decía Sakura poniéndose en frente del sofá en donde estaban los tres, Tomoyo entre risitas por la pelea de miradas de rayitos entre Shaoran y Kero-"¡basta!"-Los dos dejaron de pelear y se disculparon-"Ya, lo que ha dicho Shaoran es verdad, soy su esclava personal durante una semana, hoy es el segundo día, no les voy a decir como nos conocimos ni que paso porque es una larga muy larga historia"-Un leve sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas a causa de recordar el suceso de la noche-"Ahora la explicación de estas dos lapas, ella es Daidouji Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia junto con Kerberos que lo abreviamos a Kero, ellos dos siempre apegados a mí porque están "obsesionados" conmigo por decirlo así pero no son malas personas pero son bastantes fastidiosos n.n aun así los…"-Se detiene porque Tomoyo y Kero están en un rinconcito oscuro haciendo dibujitos en el suelo-"¡aunque sean fastidiosos los quiero nnU!".

Las dos lapas vienen como cachorritos a Sakura y ella esta sonriendo falsamente con una gotita en la cabeza.

-"Esta si que es una relación amistosa singular OO, aunque no quisiera ser malo, yo y Sakura necesitamos arreglar un asunto a solas"-Puso cara seria lo cual no paso desapercibido por los tres ni menos para Sakura la cual lo miraba confundida.

-"¡nada de eso, Sakurita se va con nosotros, ¿no es cierto Tomoyo!"-Miró a Tomoyo con esperanza de que lo ayudara pero…

-"Kero, nos tenemos que ir, se esta haciendo tarde, además acuérdate de que de que tenemos que ir a Inglaterra a ver a Eriol, Spinel y Yue con Yukito, tus hermanos y primo deben extrañarte"-

-"¿De que hablas Tommy?"-Preguntaba Sakura.

-"Recuerda que en 3 días es navidad, ¿vas a ir con nosotros a Inglaterra, no es cierto?"-

Sakura mira a Shaoran-"Eeehhh…yo…"-

-"Si quieres puedes ir, Eriol, Yue o Yukito, uno de esos tres debe de ser tu novio"-

-"Ninguno de ellos, Yue, Yukito y Spinel son hermanos de Kero y también tiene su hermana Nakuru, el padre de esos tres es Clow y Eriol es el hermano menor de Clow, es de nuestra edad (Me enredo OO)"-

-"Oh ya veo"-

-"Por cierto Tomoyo, este año no podré ir para allá, tengo cosas que hacer aquí en Japón"-

-"Pero Sakura, sabes muy bien que pienso hacer 1 año de carrera de moda allá y Kero también va por su trabajo, no queremos dejarte sola"-Decía la voz preocupada de Tomoyo.

-"Tomoyo…ya no soy una pequeña, pueden irse además los llamaré y tengo a Shaoran, el me protegerá"-Le dice amablemente haciendo sorprender a Shaoran.

-"Entonces Li-kun, te encargo a Sakura, prométeme que la cuidaras"-

-"De acuerdo, lo prometo"-Sonríe.

-"A todo esto, ¿como me encontraron?"-

-"Fue fácil, rastreamos tu señal de teléfono (¿se puede hacer eso O.O?)"-Sonríe-"Será mejor que nos vayamos, aquí ya estamos estorbando, Kero despídete"-Le decía en tono de madre, aunque ella fuera menor por 4 años pareciera que fuera al revés.

-"¡Tomoyo!"-Gritaba Kero como un niño.

-"Saku ya no es una niñita, ahora vamonos"-Tomoyo se marchaba haciendo señas de adiós con su mano y llevándose a Kero a rastras.

Luego que los dos se fueron todo se quedo en silencio hasta que se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-"¿Que eso pendiente que tenemos que hacer a solas?"-Preguntaba confundida.

-"Te reíste de mí cuando te dije sobre si estabas casada con ese loquito, por reírte tienes que pagar las consecuencias"-Se acerca provocadoramente hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa-"Con solo la idea de tenerte para mi solo toda la semana hace que me excite mucho, mi esclava que hará todo lo que yo diga y que aceptara todo lo que le haga".

Sakura se le queda viendo con una pequeña sonrisa sensual.

Shaoran la agarra de la cintura atrayéndola más a el, comienza a besarla salvajemente desde la boca, el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando a su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda. Retrocedieron hasta chocar con la pared, en eso Shaoran acaricia la entrepierna de Sakura y ella enrolla con su dos piernas la cintura de Shaoran el cual se la llevo hasta el sofá y la recostó suavemente y de un rápido movimiento le saca la polera que tenía puesta y el hace lo mismo pero con toda su ropa.

**Punto de vista de Shaoran.**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, devorándomela a besos y acariciando su suave cuerpo, un simple gemido de ella hace que me vuelva loco y le haga el amor de inmediato. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto, nunca lo había hecho antes, o sea si lo he hecho pero nunca he sentido este impulso. No puedo negar que nunca me he acostado con otras mujeres, me he acostado con las que yo quise pero…pero esta diosa que tengo en frente no se compara a nada, las otras mujeres no me hacían desearlas tanto, no ardía con ellas, no como lo hago con Sakura.

A este ritmo creo que me volveré loco con solo un día de no hacerle el amor, no puedo contenerme a este deseo, es más fuerte que mi cuerpo y alma, más fuerte que mi corazón, un deseo incomparable.

Un beso de ella me saca de mis pensamientos y luego me mira confundida.

-"¿He hecho algo mal como para que te detengas?"-No lucía muy feliz que digamos.

Ya estábamos desnudos sentados en el piso, ella encima de mi con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo sin darme cuenta la había penetrado, ¿O fue ella, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia.

-"No te preocupes, solo pensaba un poco"-Le sonríe débilmente, acaricio su espalda y bese su seno izquierdo mordisqueando suavemente su pezón.

Emite un gemido muy excitante y arquea un poco la espalda fijando su cabeza hacia arriba con sus ojos cerrados. No resisto más, rápidamente la acuesto en el suelo y vuelvo a penetrarla pero lo hice más violento sin darme cuenta de que podía haberla lastimado, entonces la miro y me sorprendo…esta sonriendo, ¡esta sonriéndome a pesar de haber sido tan violento!

¿Que es lo que ella siente por mí? ¿Sentirá este mismo deseo, quiero saberlo pero tengo miedo de preguntarlo, ¿Por qué tengo miedo, no tengo ni la menor idea.

Nosotros no nos amamos entonces no debería tener miedo de ser rechazado aún así, ¿y si ella me dice que esta enamorada de mí? ¿Que debería hacer?

No la amo y estoy seguro de eso pero si la rechazo ella se apartara de mi lado y mi vida típica volverá y no podré hacerle el amor nunca más…nunca más.

**Fin de punto de vista de Shaoran.**

Estaban tumbados en el suelo abrazados, aún les costaba respirar pero aún así Sakura no descanso más y se levanto para vestirse.

-"¿Que pasa?"-Le preguntaba Shaoran extrañado por el comportamiento de Sakura.

-"Olvide los regalos"-Decía con cara de desesperanza.

-"¿Regalos?"-

-"Si, mañana Tommy y Kero se van y no le he pasado sus regalos de navidad, ni tampoco le he comprado a los Hiragizawa, además quiero hacerles un pastel pero…pero a mi siempre se me queman, ¡ayúdame Shaoran ToT!"-Decía Sakura a punto de llorar.

-"Claro que te ayudare pero calma nnU"-Se levanto y la abrazo.

Sakura también lo abraza pero se da cuenta de que el no estaba vestido y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza-"¿po-po-po-podrías vestirte?"-Estaba como un tomate.

-"Te sonrojas por verme desnudo, pero si ya me has visto dos veces"-No entendía a Sakura.

-"Es que…me da vergüenza"-Se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

-"Eres muy inocente". _Aunque haciendo el amor no es ni un poquito inocente_-Pensaba Shaoran, aún faltaba le faltaba por conocer a esta chica.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en que nos iremos?"-

-"En mi auto"-

-"¿Donde esta, cuando llegue a esta playa no vi ningún auto"-

-"Creo que no te has dado cuenta del garaje que hay al lado y que tampoco esta casa esta ascendida del suelo por soportes de cemento y que tiene una entrada por la playa y por la carretera, ¿no es cierto?"-

Nota: les explico, la playa no es tan grande pero es linda y tiene un excelente mirador a la izquierda de la casa de Shaoran, su casa esta nivelada del suelo, la carretera es recta y por la vereda se puede entrar a su casa, ya que si uno dobla se encuentra con un pequeño camino de madera y luego la puerta de Shaoran, la cual tiene floreros y tiene un buen color, por la parte de atrás ahí un ventanal el cual esta en la sala, la casa es grande, no crean es una casuchita chiquitina, no se como explicárselas mejor, necesitaría poner un dibujo pero no se si se puede. De todos modos imagínensela como una casa de playa la cual les gustaría tener y vivir con Shao. Daría todo por eso T.T

-"Como te iba diciendo, tenemos que ir irnos pronto que ya es tarde, ah por cierto primero quiero pasar por mi casa"-Sube las escaleras sin prestarle más atencion a Shaoran.

-"¡No cambies de tema despistada ÒÓ!"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaban en casa de Sakura, de dos pisos de un color amarillo pálido, (la misma que ha tenido siempre).

-"Es una bella casa"-Admiraba Shaoran maravillado cada centímetro de la casa.

-"No es para tanto nnU"-Deja de sonreír y mira tristemente la casa.

Shaoran mira a Sakura algo preocupado-"¿Ocurre algo?"-.

Sakura no respondió y siguió mirando la casa pero despertó de su trance cuando una mano toco su hombro, entonces miro al poseedor de esa mano y estaba Shaoran con una cara preocupada a la cual sonrío débilmente.

-"Lo siento, solo pensaba, ahora entremos"-Camina hacia delante y saca una llave del tapete y abre la puerta-"Adelante"-Decía Sakura sonriendo pero no como antes.

Shaoran le sonríe y entra pero sin pasar desapercibido que Sakura estaba triste. Luego ella rápidamente subió las escaleras dejándolo abajo.

Se dedico a mirar la casa, estaba ordenada pero las cosas estaban con algo de polvo, como si nadie hubiera habitado la casa hace días. Entonces por suerte vio un plumero y sacudió las cosas.

Se detuvo donde había un mueble con portarretratos de la familia Kinomoto. Empezó a ver la primera de la izquierda la cual era una foto familiar, un señor de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés, moreno y con lentes, tiene una sonrisa muy amable, el rodeaba con su brazo a una mujer que estaba al lado de el, tenía una cabellera de color grisácea larga y ondulada, tez pálida y hermosos y brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda, delante de ellos había un chico de más o menos 12 años, moreno y de cabellera negra, también estaba sonriendo y al lado de el una niña más pequeña de 8 años con la cabellera castaña hasta los hombres y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda como los de la mujer, todos sonrientes y felices.

-"Esa debe ser su madre, si que se parecen y si que son felices"-Ve detenidamente la foto y en los ojos de ellos nota un brillo singular…el brillo de la felicidad.

Pasa a ver la siguiente foto, es toda la familia en un día de picnic en un lugar lleno de árboles de cerezo, también estaban todos reunidos y felices, no estaban solo ellos, estaba la chica que había conocido en la mañana, Tomoyo y Kerberos, también habían otras personas, un ser de cabellos grisáceos y largos, sus ojos plateados y tez pálida, lucia serio, había otro a su lado, de la misma tonalidad de piel y ojos dorados (realmente no se de que color son, vi en el manga y ese color pude distinguir), este lucia amable como su sonrisa, estaba sonriendo y comiendo a la vez, al lado de ellos estaba una mujer de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura y ojos cafés el cual esta abrazando al chico moreno de la otra foto el cual esta tratando de sacársela de encima, al lado esta los padres de Sakura junto a un señor de cabellos azulados, de tez pálida y sonrisa amable el cual usaba lentes, estaban hablando, en el centro del mantel, donde estaba la comida estaba Kero comiendo pasteles y al lado de el un chico de casi su misma edad con la cabellera algo púrpura azulada y ojos celestes oscuros, miraba sorprendido todo lo que comía Kero, en frente de ellos habían tres personas mirando hacia la cámara, una de ellas era Sakura, la otra Tomoyo y el otro era un ser de cabellos azulados y ojos color azabache, tenían el símbolo de V con los dedos, tenían la misma edad que en la foto anterior.

-"Ellos tres deben de haber programado la cámara mientras los otros hacían sus cosas, eso si que es un picnic animado…debe ser fantástico"-Siguió mirando las otras fotos, había una de su hermano tocando el piano, una de su padre sonriente, y una de su madre con Sakura con el mismo traje puesto y con un ramo de árboles de cerezo.

Seguía mirando las fotos y se detuvo en una la cual la mira melancólicamente, era los padres de Sakura bajando por las escaleras de la salida de la iglesia, su día de bodas, flores de cerezo caían del cielo y ellos de lo más felices besándose tiernamente.

Shaoran cerro sus ojos y sin querer recordó cosas del pasado en la cual puso una cara triste.

**_¡Felicidades a los novios! _**(Son frases del pasado)

_**¡El beso! **_

Abrió sus ojos de un movimiento brusco y se tapo las orejas con sus manos mientras movía su cabeza tratando de olvidar esas palabras y recuerdos. Ya más calmado siguió mirando la foto, la última foto que quedaba y la cual se le quedo viendo durante un rato.

Era una foto como la primera, pero faltaba alguien, faltaba la madre de Sakura, el padre tenía una mano en cada hombro de cada hijo, trataban de sonreír pero no lo estaban haciendo de verdad, además el brillo de felicidad…ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

-"Ya no están felices eso significa que…"-

-"Mi madre había muerto por cáncer, esa foto fue tomada dos meses después de su muerte, la extrañábamos y no podíamos sonreír y eso que se lo prometimos"-Estaba Sakura atrás de Shaoran con una cara nostálgica y triste a la vez, el volteo a verla-"Cuando estábamos en el hospital quiso vernos por última vez, nos tomo nuestras manos"-Mira su mano derecha-"Y nos hizo prometer que sonreiríamos, que su felicidad era la nuestra, cuando habíamos dicho que se lo prometíamos…murió"-Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos-"Luego tres meses después mi papá murió por tuberculosis y no pudieron curarlo a tiempo, ninguno de los dos nos había dicho algo, mi padre no le había dicho a mi madre que estaba enfermo ni ella a el, por hacer eso…no pudimos salvarlos, nos ocultaron los que les pasaba…"-Comienza a llorar-"A el le prometimos de la misma forma que sonreiríamos pero seguramente ellos están decepcionados de nosotros. La mayoría de las noches mi hermano y yo llorábamos cada uno en nuestros respectivos cuartos, no podíamos sonreír ni menos ser felices, no teníamos la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo"-Mira la primera foto de toda la familia junta-"Ya ni siquiera creo que esa sea yo"-

-"Sakura no digas eso…"-

-"Pero es la verdad, es la triste verdad, mañana mis amigos se van a Inglaterra y no volverán en mucho tiempo, mi hermano se ha ido cuando yo tenía 15 años y el 20, se había ganado una beca en una universidad donde seguramente se convertiría en un gran medico, me viene a ver cuando puede, en las fechas especiales, me llama por teléfono y me envía cartas. En la última que ha enviado dice que ahora esta en Inglaterra y tal vez se encuentre con los Hiragizawa, aunque no tiene muchos deseos porque ahí esta Nakuru, la muchacha que lo abraza en el día del picnic. Ella siempre apegada a el, le quiere pero mi hermano solo piensa en ella como una peste y nunca le da una oportunidad, ella tiene la misma edad de Touya, así se llama mi hermano, los seres de cabellos grisáceos, son Yukito y Yue, el serio es Yue y el feliz el Yukito, Yue tiene 30 años y Yukito 28, Kero tiene 23 y Spinel el que esta al lado de el tiene 24, mi hermano ahora debe tener 25 igual que Nakuru, Kero es el más pequeñito de todos"-Sonreía débilmente pero aun con lagrimas-"El hombre que esta hablando con mis padres es Clow y el que esta con Tomoyo y conmigo es Eriol, el es una muy buena persona, por cierto yo tengo 20 años"-Se pone a llorar de nuevo-"Quisiera volver a esos tiempos, daría todo por ello"-.

-"Sakura"-Se acerca a ella para abrazarla pero cuando acerca su brazo a ella se da cuenta que aún tiene el plumero en la mano y rápidamente lo esconde en su espalda y sonríe con una gotita en la cabeza.

-"¿Que era eso?"-Había dejado de llorar por la cosa que tenía Shaoran en su mano.

Shaoran le muestra el plumero-"Es que había un poquito de polvo y quise limpiar un poco nnU"-

Sakura se ríe un poquito-"Te entiendo, no he venido a esta casa en más de 5 meses, quise alejarme un poco de ella, pero es mi casa y la quiero, además es linda"-

-"En eso tienes razón"-

-"Ah por cierto, ya estoy lista, aquí tengo mi ropa y me cambie"-

-"Te vez abrigada nn"-

Sakura venia con un abrigo de mezclilla y un suéter con cuello de tortuga calipso y jeans azules.

-"Gracias nn"-Le sonríe.

-_¿Sakura…me sonríes de verdad o solo es una falsa sonrisa?_-Pone cara sería pero la cambia de inmediato a cara normal-Vamonos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas pasaron y ya habían llegado a casa, compraron de todo, estaban llenos de paquetes, se había hecho de noche, ya eran las ocho y media pero no estaba lloviendo, solo estaba nublado y las olas del mar estaban tranquilas.

Sakura estaba sentada cerca del mar con sus piernas recogidas, con sus brazos apoyadas en ellas y su cabeza, mirando el mar y escuchándolo sin darse cuenta de que una persona venía hacia ella.

Ella había cerrado sus ojos pero los abrió rápidamente porque sintió que unos brazos la atrapaban.

Shaoran se había sentado atrás de ella con sus piernas separadas y recogidas y Sakura en el centro, la tenía atrapada en sus brazos y había puesto y al de la cabeza de Sakura puso la suya.

-"Me asustaste"-

-"¿Acaso tengo cara de fantasma òô?"-

-"¡¿Fantasma, donde!"-Decía una Sakura azul y asustada.

-"¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?"-

-"¡Desde siempre TxT!"-

-"Jejeje"-

-"No te burles, ¡malo!"-Le reclamaba como una niña pequeña.

-"Te venía a decir que entráramos, se esta poniendo frío"-Pero no pudo seguir porque Sakura se había soltado de el y ella extendió sus brazos al cielo y mirando hacia el.

Luego nieve comenzó a caer mientras ella sonreía corría y giraba jugando con la nieve.

-"¡Esta nevando, Shaoran, nieve!"-Decía una sonriente Sakura corriendo de aquí para allá.

-"Mejor nos entramos, mañana jugamos en la nieve, además hay que hacer el pastel, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"¡El pastel, oh no!"-Agarro a Shaoran de su chaqueta y se lo llevo a la velocidad de la luz dentro de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¡Hemos terminado, Yupi O!"-Gritaba emocionada Sakura la cual tenía crema en su mejilla.

Shaoran se acerca a ella y come la crema que tenía Sakura en su cara-"mmm…crema con fresa, exquisito"-Miraba sensualmente a Sakura la cual solo lo miraba normalmente.

-"Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana"-Sube las escaleras como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"…tonta"-Mira la cocina-"Unos instrumentos lo hará mejor…jejejeje"-Sonríe maliciosamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran abre la puerta de la habitación de Sakura lentamente y sigilosamente, hace lo mismo cerrándola, ya tenía su pijama puesto el cual era rosa con estrellitas en el cuello en las mangas.

-_kawaii…pero infantil nnU_. "Ejem"-Dice Shaoran interrumpiéndola intencionalmente-"Si creías que esta noche no iba a pasar nada, estas"-Pero fue interrumpido por un dedo de Sakura en su boca.

-"Lo se, tampoco soy tan despistada pero por cierto, ¿que traes en esa olla?"-Apuntaba con el dedo una olla que tenía Shaoran en sus brazos.

-"Herramientas, ahora quiero que te saques la ropa y te recuestas en la cama tapándote con una toalla, no digas nada y solo hazlo"-Se dirige al interruptor de la luz y la baja (son de esas que son con medidor o algo así), quedando una habitación relajante y con olor a fresas a causa de un pequeño incienso que puso Shaoran.

Sakura se desvestía mientras Shaoran preparaba las herramientas.

Ya un rato más tarde Shaoran se acercaba a ella con una toalla sobre su cintura y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-"Si abres un ojo no sigo y me voy, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"…de acuerdo"-

Shaoran saco una especie de vertedor de pasteles, de los que sirven para hacer figuras de crema en los pasteles, entonces lo acerco a Sakura y comenzó a verter en ella en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-"Esta frío, ¿que es?"-

-"No digas nada y no habrás los ojos, ya lo veras solo espera"-

Ya terminada de verter algo de crema en ella, le puso coco rallado (no se me ocurrió otra cosa XP), por último un poquito de salsa de chocolate (Shao y sus ideas locas XD pero sensuales .)

-"Listo, abre los ojos"-

Sakura abre los ojos y se queda pasmada-"¡aaahhh, ¿que has hecho!"-

-"Te he convertido en un pastel n.n"-Sonreía como niñito pequeño-"te titulas, "Pastel Sakura" o "Pastel de cereza", ¿te gusto?"-

-"voy a tardar un siglo en bañarme"-

-"¿Bañarte?"-

-"si"-

-"¿Acaso crees que solo lo hice por juego?"-

-"Si"-Respondía con la más sincera verdad.

-"Tonta despistada, si lo hice es porque voy a comerte"-

-"…"-

Shaoran le sonríe seductoramente.

-"¡Soy muy joven para ser comida, no quiero morir o !"-

-"¡tonta, no es ese sentido, sino en este!"-De un rápido movimiento comienza a comer la crema que hay en parte del pecho de Sakura-"Exquisito"-

Comenzó a lamer y comer la crema con cono y chocolate, luego bajo hasta un seno de ella y lo lame lentamente y sensualmente sacándole los suspiros a Sakura haciendo más excitante "el postre".

Siguió hasta su abdomen en el cual jugueteo con su ombligo metiendo su lengua ahí haciéndole cosquillas a Sakura y sacándole suspiros y risitas.

Se salto hasta sus piernas, saboreándoles lentamente, cada parte, cada centímetro, cada milímetro de ella lo saboreaba.

Llego hasta su parte íntima en la cual fue lentamente saboreando, mientras más lento más se excitaba. Llego a su vagina metiendo su lengua y saboreando cada vez más.

Sakura gemía más y más, apretaba las sabanas mientras el jugaba en su intimidad, ese hombre la hacia perder el control de si misma, dejándose llevar pero ahora ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada, le tocaba a ella seguir el juego por lo menos una vez.

Luego de que Shaoran terminara con esa parte se separo de ella y la miro fijamente para luego acercarse a su boca y besarla. Iba acercando su miembro a la parte de Sakura pero ella se quita rápidamente dejando a un Shaoran estupefacto.

-"Ahora me toca a mí"-Le miraba sensualmente y luego agarro la herramienta de la crema y comenzó a verter en Shaoran, solo crema y nada más.

Empezó a lo mismo que el, comérselo a bocados y acariciándolo sacándole uno que otro gemido, ella sabía donde tocar para hacerlo suspirar.

Siguió comiendo crema con sabor a piel a causa de Shaoran (No se como es la crema con miel, ¿es rico ··?)

Ya cuando estaban tremendamente excitados, decidieron pasar al paso final. Shaoran recostó a Sakura en la cama y le beso los labios suavemente y la penetro gentilmente, no tenía apuros ya que tenían toda la noche por delante.

Esta noche no fue como la anterior, estaban más calmados pero igual de excitados pero querían hacerlo más lento para hacerlo más memorable.

Pasaron la noche besándose y acariciándose hasta que el sueño los venció haciéndolos quedarse dormidos abrazados, era calmado el lugar y con la compañía del otro era aun mejor, el estar el uno con el otro los hacia sentir relajados y seguros, no desconfían del otro y se hacen felices mutuamente.

Pero simplemente es un deseo, un capricho del destino o quizás otra cosa pero eso tal vez se descubra más tarde…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban los dos en el aeropuerto con las bolsas de regalos y el pastel, estaban un poco mojados por una pequeña guerra de nieve que habían tenido antes de salir de la casa, hubo una tormenta de nieve durante la noche lo cual dejo con 25 centímetros de nieve pero la tormenta no logro afectar los vuelos a Inglaterra ni a ningún otro lado.

-"No entiendo, nosotros somos los que los despedimos y llegamos antes que los que se van, no hay puntualidad en este mundo"-Decía una Sakura enojada ante el atraso de sus dos amigos.

-"Ten paciencia, apenas son las 9:50, seguramente tuvieron algún contratiempo"-Trataba de calmarla pero no podía.

-"Odio que la gente se retrase òó"-

-"Como quieras"-

-"Pero Shaoran, solo tienen 10 minutos para llegar antes de que su vuelo se vaya"-

-"¡Sentimos el retraso!"-Decía la voz de Tomoyo la cual iba corriendo hacia ellos con Kero agarrado del cuello-"Es que no quería irse, me ha costado mucho traerlo, dice que no quiere dejarte con el joven Li porque puede hacerte daño, he tratado de convencerlo de que es una buena persona pero no entiende hasta que le prometí que le compraría muchos dulces cuando lleguemos --"

-"Ha cambiado mi amistad por dulces TT, ¡desde ahora será mi peor enemigo ÒoÓ!"-Decía una Sakura aun más enfadada.

**El avión hacia Inglaterra saldrá en 8 minutos, se le pide a los que van a tomarlo que se dirijan a la puerta numero 8 antes de que pasen 5 minutos, repito…**

-"Ese es su vuelo"-Decía una Sakura la cual se había puesto un poco triste.

-"¿De verdad no quieres venir?"-Decía Tomoyo preocupada.

-"Tengo cosas pendientes aquí en Japón, pero los llamare o enviare carta, además también esta el Messenger para comunicarnos"-Sakura sonríe-"Voy a estar bien"-

-"Por favor, no dejes que le pase algo"-Le decía preocupada Tomoyo a Shaoran.

-"Nunca rompo mis promesas, la cuidare aunque me cueste la vida"-Decía Shaoran sonriendo.

-"¡Si me llego a enterar que le has hecho a algo a mi Sakurita ten por seguro que no te quedarán muchos días de vida!"-Decía Kero enojado y a punto de golpear a Shaoran el cual solo le respondía con una mirada de combate y rayitos.

-"Dudo que algún día estos dos puedan estableces una amistad jejeje nnU"-Tomoyo ya más alegre se burlaba de los dos.

-"Aquí están los regalos para los Hiragizawa y los de ustedes, también un pastel de navidad hecho por mi y Shaoran"-Sakura le entrega las cosas a Tomoyo.

-"Sus regalos están en tu apartamento"-Le decía Tomoyo a Sakura.

-"¿Para mí?"-Preguntaba Shaoran.

-"Vas a cuidar a mi mejor amiga y además somos amigos, aunque no hayamos hablado mucho se que eres una buena persona y espero que otro vez podamos hablar más pacíficamente"-Decía Tomoyo sonriendo gentilmente a Shaoran.

-"De acuerdo, gracias"-

-"Es hora de irnos"-Tomoyo lucía algo triste pero volvió a sonreír-"No debo ponerme triste, esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto, ¿no?"-

-"Si, hasta pronto Tomoyo"-Sakura abraza a Tomoyo y luego a Kero-"Hasta pronto Kero-chan"-

Kero la soltó y la mira con los ojos vidriosos, pero de inmediato se dio medía vuelta para pronunciar un hasta pronto y luego se escucha un sollozo por parte de el.

-"Hasta pronto Daidouji-san, que tengan un buen viaje"-

-"Dime Tomoyo, que ustedes tengan una buena navidad juntos, nos vemos"-Tomoyo agarra a Kero y se va con el al arrastra.

Miraron al par hasta que llegaran a las escaleras donde le hicieron un movimiento con las manos de un "hasta luego" y se perdieron de vista dejando a los otros dos mirando la nada pero Shaoran miro a Sakura la cual lucía seria. Shaoran la rodea con un abraza atrayéndola a el.

-"Si quieres llorar tienes toda la libertad de hacerlo"-Le dije tiernamente dándole un beso en la frente.

-"no, se que si lloro ahora ella lo sentirá y haré que se ponga triste, gracias por tu ofrecimiento, eres muy tierno Shaoran"-Lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna.

-"Tu eres muy buena Sakura, pero ahora nos vamos porque hace frío y no quiero que enfermes, además tenemos que hacer lo que ha dicho Tomoyo-san, pasemos una buena navidad juntos, ¿de acuerdo?"-Seguía siendo tierno con ella.

-"De acuerdo Shaoran, vamos a casa"-

Así se fueron los dos a casa, abrazados sin que el frío los tocase ni la tristeza los envolviera, ellos se cuidarían juntos y pasarían una buena y primera navidad juntos.

Pero esto no es el final sino el comienzo de su historia.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos los lectores, al fin lo termine, me he demorado más de una semana en terminarlo, con todo esto y aquello no he podido concentrarme.

¿Que les pareció, bonito, a mi si, Shaoran esta muy tierno o y eso es bonito, aunque es super, super…sexy, no encuentro las palabras, pero cuando esta apasionado no hay quien pueda ganarle, creo que su deseo se le esta pasando de raya, creo que en todos los capis va a ver algo lemon, de eso estoy casi segura, si les desagrada la idea me dicen.

Y otra cosa, ¿les he enredado con la familia Hiragizawa, creo que la hice un poquito grande ¿no, no me pregunten quien es la esposa de Clow, porque no lo se y no creo que aparezca, tampoco sobre como tuvieron tantos hijos, eso es algo que siempre quedara como un misterio XP.

Me he demorado tanto en hacerlo porque no sabia que poner en el capi, antes pensaba hacer en este capi la fiesta de navidad pero si juntaba esto con la navidad, iba a ser mucho además tenía que contar la vida de Sakura, se viene el capi de la vida de Shaoran, pero es más lejano, además que se me ocurrió una buenísima idea para su vida jejejeje (risa malvada), esa risa no quiere decir que lo voy a matar o algo que lo perjudique por si acaso.

Hace dos días que la inspiración regreso, la cosa es que he estado pensando mucho en una serie, **Hana Yori Dando**, se las recomiendo, es muy sorpresiva y buena, es amorosa por si acaso, lo otro que me tenía decaída es el problema con un amigo pero ya se soluciono, además ante de ayer fue martes 13, día de mala suerte pero no creo en eso, porque justamente ese día me pasaron puras cosas buenas O

A todo esto sobre la cosa que puse al principio del primer capi, sobre la dominación del mundo lo saque de una serie, **Comic Party**, es que hay un personaje que tiene como Hobby "La dominación del mundo", entonces el Hobby se me pego pero ahora se me despego un poco XP, y sobre la mini historia de la autora aquí se viene.

"Yo estaba durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que la fuerte lluvia me despertó, eran las 6:00 de la mañana aproximadamente, ya me tenía que levantar para ir a bañar pero empezó a llover como si fuera diluvio y mi madre me dijo que me quedara en la casa, o sea no ir a la escuela ¡YUPI O, así que quise salir con mi madre a ver las olas, ya que en Viña del mar, un lugar de mi país, esta una playa y hay pequeños miradores que instalaron, también hay rocas para subirse, entonces a veces están tan grandes las olas que sobrepasan eso llegado hasta la carretera, el lo cual un día quise ir al muelle un día lluvioso y me pillo la ola calada hasta los huesos pero solo reí ante, volviendo a lo otro, fui a la playa pero había dejado de llover, las olas estaban grandes pero tenía que irme temprano, entonces a medio camino se desata la lluvia de nuevo. Ya había llegado a mi casa y había prendido el PC entonces pensé en Shaoran y Sakura un día lluvioso y Sakura con mi Hobby de ir a la playa en días lluviosos o solo a ver las olas, entonces fui escribiendo cada idea hasta llegar a lo de ahora, así fue como nació esta historia, aunque no pude concentrarme mucho al día siguiente porque los granizos no paraban y estaba muy emocionada viéndolos golpear mi ventana, el sistema frontal duro entre una semana, un día paraba de llover y luego llovía de nuevo hasta que termino y no llovió más, ahora es primavera y solo hay frío, más frío por aquí"

¿Como está por donde viven ustedes, pueden responderme a esa pregunta en sus review, y me dicen el lugar donde viven para saber más nn.

Creo que me alargue demasiado con la nota de la autora y aun faltan los agradecimientos que aquí van:

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: ¡holis nn! Que bueno que te gusto la idea descabellada que mi cerebrito imagino, no sería malo que eso pasara, si me pasara y me encontrará a Shaoran como se lo encontró Sakura, me muero (Aunque si me muero no puedo disfrutar esta con el T-T), Cias (gracias) por el comentario, Bye-Bye n-n

**Lunita Kinomoto**: ¡Holis, gracias por tus felicitaciones, me halagas, eso lo que dije antes de que este es un poco más fuerte que lo otro, es porque nunca había hecho una tan explicito hasta yo misma me asombro, ni siquiera creo que lo haya escrito yo O-O, aunque tienes razón en lo que habías dicho sobre el rating M. Que bueno que te estén gustando mis otros fic, bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que te haya gustado. ¡Bye-Bye and Cias n-n!

**Hik-chan**¡Holis, que bueno que te este gustando la historia que la estés encontrando Kawaii y yo que pensaba que este fic no iba a ser tan bueno O.O, espero que te haya gustado la continuación. ¡Bye-Bye and Cias nn!

**Serenity-princess**¡Holis Sere que bueno verte por aquí, ¿Puedo llamarte Sere no es así, si quieres que te llame de otra forma me dices ¿Oki, a lo del fic, que bueno que te guste y en eso de secuestrar a Sakura, estoy de acuerdo, pero yo me quedo con Shao XD, espero que te haya gustado la continuación y ahora no tengo que preparar las armas contra asesinas de autores, la continuare así que no prepares las armas. ¡Bueno Bye-Bye y Cias nn!

**Darthmocy**¡Holis, que bueno verte en este fic, que bueno que encuentres picosa e interesante la vida de estos dos con sus deseos excitantes XD. Yo creo que cualquiera podría dejarse dominar por Shao, sería fantástico, ¿no crees, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi. ¡Bye-Bye and Cias nn!

**Relena Li: **¡Holis, me alegra verte por aquí, que bueno que te ha gustado el capi 8 del DDS, el deseo de Shao, y espero que te haya gustado este. A estos dos impulsivos como les has llamado, les deparan muchas cosas interesantes ¬v¬. ¡Bye-Bye and Cias nn!

**Hikari-sys**¡Holis chik, que bueno que te este encantando este fic, gracias por tus felicitaciones y aquí esta este capi, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Bueno me despido como lo has hecho tú. ¡Un besote guapetona muaks, Bye-Bye nn!

**denisse: **¡Holis, que bueno que te este gustando, espero que te haya gustado este capi. ¡Bye-Bye anc Cias!

**Daria: **¡Holis, espero que te haya gustado este capi, y en eso de la calentura y amor a primera vista…mmm creo que pueden existir los dos, si es que se encuentra a alguien como Shao XP. ¡Bye-Bye and Cias!

Bueno me despido porque lo estoy haciendo muy largo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi titulado "Pasión navideña", hasta luego!

The Wings Of Sakura


	3. Pasion navideña

**¡Holis a todos los lectores, aquí esta el capi 03 de "lluvia"!**

**Sus comentarios me han inspirado mucho así que me esforzare en este capi ya que aun no lo comienzo a escribir y aun no se que tan creativo voy a poner a Shao XD. Bueno sigamos con la historia, que lo disfruten n-n.**

**_Capitulo 03: _Pasión navideña**

**"Día 3"**

El par ya estaban cerca de casa, se guardo el auto y se bajaron para luego quedarse estáticos con la nieve cubriendo sus cabezas.

Shaoran se abrazaba a si mismo y estaba algo rojo-"¿Puedes moverte?"-Miro hacia Sakura quien también se estaba abrazando a si misma.

-"Nop, mi piernas están entumecidas, pero hay que intentar esta llegar a la puerta, ¡esta tormenta no nos ganará!"-Lo decía en tono superheroico.

-"¡No nos ganará o !"-Trata de levantar su pierna y da un paso para luego caer como roca.

-"¡Shaoran!"-Lentamente se acerca a el y trata de moverlo pero estaba más tieso que una roca-"¡Rayos, levántate que me muero!"-

-"…"-No respondía.

-"Debo cargarlo hasta su habitación…pero creo que costará un poquito --U, quizás no sea tan mala idea dejarlo aquí tirado…mmm"-Pensaba en dejarlo ahí pero un quejido de Shaoran la interrumpió.

-"¡Aaahhh, mi cabeza duele y mi estomago me mata, me siento mal muy mal xOx!"-Gritaba Shaoran mientras se encogía-"Frío, mucho frío"-Estaba sonriendo maliciosamente sin que Sakura lo notara.

-"Resiste, te llevare adentro lo más rápido posible"-

-"_Resulto, el plan de hacerse el sufrido ha funcionado, ¡jajajaja!_"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura ya estaba en la habitación de Shaoran, le había costado mucho traerlo, por suerte encontró un pequeño carrito pero el problema fue la escalera, en la cual el carrito se soltó haciendo que Shaoran se golpeara la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Sakura estaba preocupadísima-"Tal vez recibió un golpe tan duro que puede haberle causado un problema sin cura, ¡voy a ir a la cárcel O !"-

Shaoran gemía un poco tocándose la cabeza.

-"¡Esta vivo!"-Se acerca a el corriendo poniendo una toalla mojada en su cabeza-"¿Como te sientes?"-

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-Preguntaba Shaoran mirando a su alrededor.

-"¡Ha perdido la memoria, aaahhh noooooooo O !"-Gritaba Sakura desesperada.

-"¿Por qué gritas tanto? ¿Me harías el favor de no gritar, me duele la cabeza"-Se quejaba Shaoran con cara de dolor.

-"¿Recuerdas quien eres, recuerdas quien soy, recuerdas donde estás, recuerdas todo?"-

-"Si, ¿Quién eres?"-

-"¡¡¡Noooooooo Shaoran!"-

-"Solo bromeo, estoy bien"

-"Mejor te dejo, tienes que descansar para que mañana podamos pasarlo de lo mejor, yo decoro la casa, tu descansa…has hecho mucho por mí y ahora me toca recompensarte"

-"No es necesario"-Pero fue interrumpido por un dedo en su boca que era de Sakura.

-"No reclames, solo descansa, ahora cierra los ojos"-Veía como Shaoran le obedecía, retiro su dedo de su boca y le dejo un peluche de lobo plateado a su lado, uno que estaba en su mueble. Acaricio su frente, le dio un beso en el mismo lugar y se fue.

5 horas más tardes.

Sakura estaba en el piso de abajo arreglando el árbol de navidad que Shaoran le había dejado en la mañana, era grande, estaba al lado del ventanal que se abre, las pelotas tenían buenos colores, habían azules y plateadas cosa que la combinación le sentaba bien, además las pelotas eran elaboradas, tenían uno que otro adorno, no parecían ser compradas. Ella suponía que el las había hecho, algo le decía que el era el creador, más rato le felicitaría.

Se levanto y fue a verlo, tenía que ver si la fiebre bajaba.

Toco despacio pero no contestaba, abrió lentamente y silenciosamente la puerta para no despertarlo. Miro hacia la cama y ahí estaba el durmiendo con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca. Siempre estaba sonriente, no sabia el motivo de su sonrisa, la verdad ella no sabia casi nada de el, no sabia el porque de su sonrisa, el porque vivía solo, el porque era tan amable.

Se acerco a el y le toco la frente suavemente, la fiebre estaba disminuyendo por suerte, le mojo la toalla y se lo volvió a poner en la frente. Bajo su mano hasta la mejilla de el acariciándola lentamente.

-"Tiene una piel muy suave"-Llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios de el-"Siempre tan sonriente, ¿Por qué sonríes tanto, acaso te da gracia la forma en la que caí a ti?"-Sabia que no le escuchaba y por eso hablaba tan abiertamente, si no le decía el porque de su sonrisa es porque no quiere hablar de ello y ella no insistiría en preguntarle.

Se levanto y lo miro por última vez, pensaba en como se había comportado cuando habían salido del auto, cuando cayo como una roca y no reaccionaba.

-"Que descanses bien"-Se dirigía a la puerta pero algo la detuvo, un grito la detuvo.

-"¡¡¡Vuelve, no te vayas…no me dejes, no quiero que me dejes!"-Shaoran gritaba descontroladamente, tenía la mano alzada hacia arriba tratando de alcanzar algo, estaba con los ojos cerrados y estaba sudoroso. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro-"¡¡¡No te vayas, vuelve a mi lado…vuelve…!"-Seguía moviéndose descontroladamente, su cara reflejaba mucha tristeza y pánico.

Sakura no reaccionaba, quería ir hacia el pero sus piernas no avanzaban, nunca lo había visto tan mal, tan desesperado…tan triste, aunque solo llevaran 3 días…solo 3 días…3 días no eran nada, no lo conoce. Se acerco a el y lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo, le acariciaba el cabello hasta que noto que el le devolvía el abrazo.

-"Pensé que te irías, ¿nunca me dejarás…verdad?"-Sonaba muy feliz, demasiado feliz y ella lo miro, pero tenía sus ojos cerrados y había dejado de abrazarla. Ya se había dormido.

2 horas después.

Sakura fue a verlo de nuevo, ahora estaba despierto viendo la nieve caer, la tormenta había cesado pero no completamente. No lucia feliz, estaba serio, la seriedad que tenía cuando ella lo había conocido.

-"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"-Preguntaba Sakura acercándose a el y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-"Estoy mejor"-Seguía mirando la ventana-"Espero no haber hecho algo malo"-

-"¿De que hablas?"-

-"Lo que pasa es que cuando estoy enfermo me comporto muy extraño, una vez que estaba así de enfermo casi mate a mi mayordomo --"-Estaba algo sonriente-"aunque casi lo mato se me hace un poco gracioso, las locuras que hago por tener gripe"-

Sakura miraba confundida a Shaoran la cual seguía sonriendo solo.

-"Cuando tengo algún problema o pleito, lo represento con palabras y mi cuerpo cuando lo sueño, el problema es que se convierte en pesadilla cuando duermo y generalmente hablo entre sueños y a veces hago cosas con mi cuerpo"-

-"¿Y por que casi mataste a tu mayordomo?"-

-" Una vez casi mato a mi mayordomo porque quería matar a un loco de mi salón, siempre me molestaba con un accidente que me había pasado, el siempre se burlaba de mí, me recordaba lo que me había pasado cada vez que me veía, deseaba matarla a toda costa, entonces un día que estaba enfermo, estaba soñando con ese tipo el cual aparecía molestándome, me acerque a el y lo ahorque, pero mi mayordomo estaba en el cuarto y accidentalmente lo atrape…suerte que mi prima llego y me dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente --"-Recordó lo que había pasado y rayitas azules aparecieron en su frente.

-"Oh mira la hora, me tengo que ir a dormir, buenas noches"-Se levanta rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta-"_no quiero morir aún_"-

-"Espera…solo pasa una vez además son apenas las 7 PM, ¿ya me paso hoy?"-

Sakura lo mira detenidamente-"Pues…si"-

Shaoran se pone muy serio serio-"¿Que fue lo que hice?"-

-"_Nunca lo había visto tan serio_. Solo gritabas y pataleabas, nada más"-

-"¿No dije nada?"-Seguía igual de serio como su voz.

-"…No, no dijiste nada, solo gritabas"-

-"Ya veo"-Mira por la ventana la nieve caer-"Si quieres ya puedes irte a dormir, ya estoy mejor"-

-"Descansa para que mañana estés muy bien y juguemos con la nieve, ¿de acuerdo?"-Trataba de animarlo un poco-"Solo eso puedes hacer, trate de llamar a un doctor pero la línea esta muerta a causa de la tormenta, de todos modos haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para mejorarte".

-"Gracias"-

Sakura lo mira y cerró la puerta luego para irse a descansar y pensar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una melodía se escuchaba en toda la casa, no era una melodía muy feliz, era algo triste y solitario, era una melodía de piano.

Sakura salio de su habitación con la misma ropa que se había puesto cuando llego a casa, siguió la música y llego a la sala, donde el estaba allí, tocando seriamente un piano el cual ella no había visto porque estaba cubierto por un mantel blanco y decorados además nunca se había puesto a ver la casa tan detenidamente.

Se quedo parada escondida, no quería interrumpirle pues aunque fuera triste y solitaria la música…le gustaba, porque era como ella, se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer quedando sentada viendo la nada, solo escuchaba.

Luego la música llego a su fin dejando que el silencio se apoderara de la casa de nuevo, el se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba ella, se quedo en frente de ella y levanto la mirada viendo a un Shaoran con la cara tierna.

La toma en sus brazos y sube las escaleras llevándosela a su habitación.

-"Perdón…no quería despertarte con la música"-Le decía Shaoran a Sakura la cual estaba algo sorprendida.

-"No te preocupes, no estaba dormida"-Le decía Sakura sonriendo-."_¿Por qué pones esa cara tan tierna, que razón tienes para hacerlo?"_-Pensaba Sakura intrigada por el.

Shaoran la recostó en la camay se puso encima de ella, con una mano al lado de la cabeza de ella, la miro profundamente, solo por escasos segundos que parecían la eternidad, se miraron sin decir palabras, se podían escuchar sus respiraciones y la de Shaoran era dificultosa.

Luego el se despojo de sus ropas dejando ver su musculatura y bien formado torso, sus atléticas y largas piernas, despojo a Sakura de sus ropas con rapidez.

El se encontraba sudoroso y algo débil cosa que ella lo noto de inmediato pero antes de que hiciera algo el comenzó a besarle el cuello, muy apasionadamente. Esos besos la hacían caer rendida a el olvidando todo y solo existiendo para el, sirviéndolo en sus necesidades como la esclava que se gano en una apuesta.

Ahora era una esclava sexual que se dejaba hacer cualquier que hiciera su amo, ¿Dónde había caído su orgullo? Había desaparecido el día en que perdió ese juego, solía ser una mujer muy orgullosa que no se dejaba dominar por nada ni nadie pero en un momento, con un simple roce de su boca en su cuello o cualquier parte del cuerpo, con una simple caricia de el ese orgullo se iba al traste dejándola indefensa pero no era indefensa. Cuando estaba en su habitación, estaba sorprendida en la forma de su actuar, dejo que le hicieran el amor sin amor (suena algo...tonto ¿no?), pero es la verdad, en esta apuesta no había amor, nada de amor, solo placer, deseo y lujuria. Esas tres cosas la hicieron cambiar, de la persona fuerte e inocente en algunos casos, pasó a ser una persona lujuriosa que disfrutaba la consecuencia de su deseo y apuesta. No podía decir que no lo pasaba bien, en las caricias, besos y brazos de ese hombre…se sentía protegida, le brindaba la protección que le faltaba cuando ella estaba sola sin sus padres, hermano ni amigos. El estaba con ella y no se enojaba, le sonreía y le miraba como otro hombre no lo había hecho. Solo el…la trataba de esa manera en la cual le gustaba.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el miembro de su acompañante en ella, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndole pero algo andaba mal…en el. Estaba caliente, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo y estaba sudado, su cara reflejaba debilidad y enfermedad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cayo encima de ella quedando su boca al lado de la oreja de ella. Sentía su cara la cual estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

-"Perdón…no pude hacerte disfrutar como antes, lo note porque no parecías que lo disfrutabas, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que yo estaba allí…perdón"-Su vos sonaba cansada y su respiración estaba muy agitada.

-"No tienes porque disculparte, estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia o de lo que pasaba, yo te pido perdón"-Escuchaba la respiración de Shaoran, estaban en silencio y su respiración con su palpitar de corazón de escuchaban, su corazón estaba muy agitado-"¡¿En que estabas pensado!"-Se había enojado con el-"¡¿Comos se te ocurre hacer esto sabiendo la condición en la que estás!"-No gritaba demasiado para no hacerlo sentir peor pero aun así sonaba muy enojada-"Idiota, el calor a tu cuerpo te hace muy mal, tu fiebre ha aumentado mucho"-Se iba a levantar pero Shaoran la detuvo apoyándose más en ella.

-"Perdóname…pero no quería que te aburrieras ya que no puedo hacer mucho cuando estoy enfermo"-No le estaba mirando, aun tenía su cabeza al lado de la de ella.

-"Si crees que me entretiene verte empeorar estas muy equivocado, eso no es diversión, eso es un total estupidez. Lo que me entretiene es haber podido cambiar de ambiente, compartir días con otra persona, descubrir otra forma de vivir, el vivir a tu lado me entretiene, me calma y me hace feliz, si solo crees que estoy aquí solo para tener sexo, me estas juzgando mal, yo nunca vine por eso, ¿te quedo claro?"-Estaba un poco enojada pero no quería ser tan mala, no quería empeorar su estado. Levanto su mano y acaricia el cabello de Shaoran como si de un niño pequeño se tratase-"No estoy enojada por si eso crees, es solo que me agrada estar contigo porque me enseñas un mundo desconocido para mí, me abres más puertas para otros mundos en los cuales con amabilidad me los enseñas, a cambio voy a cuidarte y enseñarte cosas que tu no conoces. Ahora necesito que te quites de encima, me quiero levantar y aliviarte tu fiebre porque no quiero que siga subiendo, ¿de acuerdo?"-Ya no sonaba muy enojada, parecía una madre cuidando a su hijo enfermo, el obedeció y se quito de encima, alzo su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, ella lo veía tiernamente mientras el reflejaba un poco de confusión.

-"Perdón...y gracias Sakura"-Se gira quedando con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana.

Sakura recoge el pijama de Shaoran y lo abraza, primero la parte de arriba. Luego de un momento se la pasa a Shaoran-"La he calentado un poco, así cuando te la pongas no sentirás tanto frío aunque no te hace muy bien"-Mira el suelo y ve los boxers de Shaoran, los agarra y se los pasa-"Esos los entibias tu"-Agarra los pantalones y hace lo mismo que antes.

Luego de un rato Sakura vuelve con un plato de sopa de pollo con letras.

-"Aquí te traje sopa de letras, con todas las letras del abecedario por si quieres hacer palabras"-Le sonríe amablemente.

Shaoran se sienta y aún se veía decaído, le dejo la bandeja con patas encima de sus piernas-"Quizás te alivie un poquito".

Shaoran seguía quieto sin reaccionar, tenía su vista quieta en el plato.

-"¿Has encontrado alguna palabras o necesitas que te la de en la boca?"-

-"Ah, no"-Agarra la cuchara y revuelve la sopa haciendo que las letras girasen.

-"Eres malo, yo quería darte en la boquita VV, ¿puedo?"-Rogaba con ojitos de cachorritos a punto de morir.

-"Yo puedo solo"-Respondió algo frío.

-"Oh, te has comportado como cuando te conocí, que raro"-

-"¿Acaso es raro que yo sea frío algunas veces?"-

-"Ah no lo se, descubre por ti mismo porque no te lo diré, ahora voy a buscar algunas cositas, ya vuelvo"-Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

-"No tardes demasiado, no me gusta quedarme solo"-

-"De acuerdo"-Le sonríe y se va.

Ya había vuelto pero traía una pequeña cajita consigo. Se sienta en el suelo y abre la cajita y saca variados géneros, hilo, aguja y tijeras.

-"Mientras espero que te duermas haré algo pero antes"-Se vuelve a levantar y se va.

Ya volvió de nuevo pero venía con una olla en las manos y una pequeña toalla en el hombro.

-"Se que tienes frío y quieres calentarte pero es necesario enfriarte, solo hay que calentar tus pies"-Se acerca a el y lo destapa hasta la cintura, le levanta la camisa y vierte un poco de nieve en su estomago.

-"¡hey esta muy frío!"-Shaoran se cubrió con las sabanas.

-"No te quejes, ya me agradecerás"-Vuelve a destaparlo y hace lo mismo que antes-"¿No tienes sueño?"-

-"Un poco"-Respondió el y luego dio un bostezo.

-"Más rato te quedarás dormido, en la sopa puse una pastillita para dormir, así descansaras y no harás algo tonto de nuevo"-Seca el estomago de Shaoran con la toalla y vuelve a cubrirlo. Luego mete sus manos en la olla de nieve y las deja ahí.

-"Se te congelarás las manos"-

-"Lo se, por eso lo hago"-Saca sus manos y las pone en la cara de Shaoran-"Ha aumentado, pásame el termómetro"-Shaoran le obedeció y se lo entrego, ella lo tomo en su mano y lo vio-"39,8…"-Vuelve a poner sus manos en la nieve-"Toma las pastillas que están en tu mueble, te aliviaran un poco"-

Shaoran se tomo dos aspirinas, cuando se iba a recostar Sakura lo detuvo y se puso encima de el. El le quedo viendo algo sorprendido y luego lo abraza pasando sus manos en la espalda de el.

-"Tus manos están muy frías…no es necesario que sigas con esto, tus manos deben dolerte, detente"-

-"No hasta que su fiebre disminuya"-Pasaba sus manos en toda la espalda de Shaoran la cual parecía una parrilla.

-"¿Ya te han dicho que eres una gran testaruda?"-

Sakura abre bien los ojos para luego achicarlos, agacha su cabeza hasta quedar apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran.

-"Ni te imaginas cuantas veces"-No quería dar la cara, su voz sonaba algo triste.

-"…Me siento mucho mejor"-Decía más animado Shaoran.

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Claro, mis dolores musculares ya han pasado y mi fiebre esta bajando, lo se"-

Sakura se separa de él y lo mira. El estaba sonriendo como antes y no se veía tan decaído como antes pero aun estaba sudado y con la cara hirviendo.

-"Tengo mucho calor, ¿puedes abrir la ventada?"-Decía Shaoran echándose viento con la mano.

-"De eso ni hablar, aunque si tienes calor es que ya esta pasando, ¡que bien!"-Sakura se baja de encima y se sienta en el suelo-"Seguramente tienes sueño, así que duerme mientras te cuido"-

-"No es necesario, de verdad me siento mejor, puedes irte a dormir que ya es bastante tarde, además estoy seguro de que no has comido nada, así que ve a prepararte algo, es una orden de amo a sirvienta"-Le decía Shaoran el cual estaba con su ceño fruncido.

-"De acuerdo, no te enojes"-Sakura se va dejando solo a Shaoran.

Shaoran estaba en completo silencio pero luego se tiro para atrás poniendo su brazo en su frente.

-"Frío…tengo frío"-Se cubre haciéndose un capullo.

Una hora y media más tarde Sakura regreso a la habitación de Shaoran pero lentamente abrió y cerro la puerta, supuso que estaba dormido ya que estaba hecho un capullo y no podía verle la cara a causa de que estaba al lado contrario.

Se acerco a el sin hacer ruido y se sentó en un sillón que estaba al lado donde estaba Shaoran, estaba con sus cositas de costura y luego lo vio, estaba despierto y la estaba mirando penetrantemente.

-"Ah, no quería despertarte"-

-"Ya estaba despierto, ahora te ordeno que vayas a descansar"-

-"Me rehusó"-

-"Tu eres mi esclava y haces lo que yo te digo"-

-"Me rehusó a cumplir esa orden, además si me niego no puedes hacer nada, aun estas enfermo y no tienes muchas fuerzas como para tirarme fuera de la habitación"-Su tono de voz era desafiante.

-"Ya te dije que estoy bien"-

-"Pues de todos modos me quedo a cuidarte, más vale prevenir que lamentarse más tarde"-

-"Creeme, estoy bien"-

-"Tu dijiste que soy una testaruda y eso soy así que no pienso irme de aquí, ¡te cuidare y punto!"-

-"…"-Se tapo la cara con la sabana.

Tres horas más tarde el ambiente estaba silencioso, Sakura hacia alguna cosa con un genero mientras Shaoran seguía tapado.

-"Se va a ahogar"-Dijo Sakura bajito para no despertarlo, se acerco a el y le destapo la cara, se encontró con la sorpresa de que aun estaba despierto-"¿Por qué estás despierto?"-

-"Para que de una vez por todas me creas que estoy bien"-

-"Ponto el termómetro"-Sakura le pasa el termómetro.

-"No es necesario, estoy bien"-

-"Por favor Shaoran, solo quiero saber que temperatura tienes"-

-"Te lo vuelto a repetir, estoy bien"-

-"Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que quiero que te mejores bien"-

-"¡¡¡Entiende de una buena vez que estoy bien!"-Su voz estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. Luego de gritarle y dejar a Sakura espantada comenzó a toser incontrolablemente.

Sakura se acerco a el con un baso de agua-"Bebe"-Shaoran le obedeció y ella le toco la frente en la cual luego se quedo atónita con la mirada perdida.

-"¡Idiota!"-Le grito Sakura muy enojada, estaba de rodillas y mirando el suelo-"eres un idiota, estás peor que antes, ¿Por qué…por que me mentiste?"-

-"Porque…no quería verte de esta forma, preocupándote tanto por mí y haciéndote pasar sueño y no poder hacer otras cosas más entretenidas, solo me cuidas y te hago pasar malos momentos, entonces pensé que si te convencía de que estaba bien…podías relajarte y descansar, eres tu la que necesita descansar"-

-"¿Tu crees que yo podría descansar no estando segura de tu estado?"-

-"…"-

-"Pues no, no me gusta ver a la gente enferma, me da miedo…y más miedo me da si es gente a la que conozco y quiero, ya son dos personas muy queridas para mí que han muerto de una enfermedad…aunque lo tuyo sea fiebre, aún así es grave, porque si te sigue subiendo…va a ser fatal y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás…"-

-"Perdón"-Desvío la mirada triste.

-"Hoy solo te has perdonado, cuando estas enfermo haces de todo mal --U, ahora vamos a mejorarte, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"si"-

-"Así que voy a buscar más nieve XP"-

-"¡Noooooooo!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Día 4.**

-"Sakura…despierta...Sakura dormilona despierta…ya es tarde"-Decía Shaoran moviéndola de un lado a otro, se había acostado con el por orden de él.

-"No quiero ir a la escuela…no"-

-"No hay escuela…es día de navidad"-

Sakura abre los ojos y se sienta-"¡Navidad, Shaoran estas mejor!"-Decía Sakura sonriendo mucho.

-"Gracias a ti y mi nuevo mini yo nnU"-

-"¿Acaso no te gusta el muñeco que te hice?"-Le miraba con ojitos llorosos.

-"Si me gusta aunque…este muñeco se parece a cuando yo tenía 11 años"-

-"Oh no otra vez, Tomoyo me enseño como hacer muñecos pero a mi siempre me quedan con versiones de niñez, le hice uno a ella y se parecía a cuando tenía 11 años…no es justo, yo no estoy hecha para la costura TT"-

-"Pero aún así me gusta…me trae recuerdos de mi infancia"-Mira nostálgicamente y sonríe.

-"¿eh?"-

-"¿Que pasa?"-La mira.

-"…nada"-Mira hacia otro lado-"¿Tu…es…estas?"-Pero se quedo muda en un gran silencio.

-"¿Que quieres decir?"-

-"N-nada, no me hagas caso, es solo una cosa sin importancia-"Pone una cara semi triste-"…sin importancia"-Se queda donde esta mirando la nada.

-"¿Estás bien?"-Puso voz y cara de preocupado.

-"…Si, estoy bien"-Desvía la mirada-"Hoy es navidad, hay que terminar de decorar, sigue reposando para que te sientas mejor"-Sale de la habitación.

-"¿Que abra querido decirme, me dijo Tu…estas, quizás quería preguntarme si…si…no, debe de haber sido de otra cosa, si eso debe de haber sido…otra cosa"-Se decía Shaoran a si mismo tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allí estaba ella, en frente del árbol de navidad. Una navidad en la cual la pasaría por primera vez con Shaoran, una navidad inolvidable.

-"Siempre la pasaba con los Hiragizawa, por primera vez estaré lejos de ellos y con otra persona"-Se decía emocionada-"Pero…no es como para emocionarme tanto, simplemente es una navidad como todas las otras…pero pasar la navidad por primera vez junto a otra persona, da algo de nervios, no en un sentido malo, sino en un sentido de felicidad, el saber como lo celebra esa persona, si tiene alguna tradición o algo por el estilo, si lo pasa acompañado o solo, ¿me pregunto como Shaoran ha pasado las otras navidades?"-

-"Mis navidades no son nada del otro mundo. Una cena singular y un regalo a mi mismo, luego ir a la cama y listo"-Estaba atrás de ella.

Sakura voltea a verlo algo triste-"¿Y tu familia?"-

-"No quise y ni quiero que vengan, ya son 5 navidades así y estoy acostumbrado, además nunca me han gustado demasiada compañía, prefiero pasar las fiestas como cualquier otro día del año"-Reflejaba tristeza sus ojos.

De repente sono el teléfono cuando Sakura iba a hablar el contestó.

-"¿Diga?..."-De repente Shaoran abre los ojos bien abiertos-"No quiero…no quiero que vengan y menos ellos…"-Su cara reflejaba tristeza y enojo-"Estoy bien aquí, no necesito que vengan a hacerme compañía, de verdad……lo se pero yo no quiero……no es por eso que no quiero… ¡te dije que no es eso, adiós!"-Colgó de golpe el teléfono con cara de mucho enojo.

-"Shaoran… ¿ha pasado algo malo?"-Se acerco a Shaoran poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-"No…era mi prima, me dijo que quería venir con toda la familia aquí. Rechace"-

-"¿No quieres estar con tu familia?"-

-"La casa no es tan grande como para todos ni menos ellos dos…"-Desvío la mirada a la nada.

-"¿Ellos?"-

-"…No quiero que contestes el teléfono ni lo conectes, ¿de acuerdo?"-Se aleja de ella y desconecta el teléfono-"Voy a tomar aire"-Se dirige a la puerta.

-"¿Q-que es lo que vas a hacer?"-En su voz había algo de enojo.

-"Saldré un rato"-Abre la puerta recibido por el viento con nieve.

-"¡Tonto, acabas de recuperarte y ya quieres salir!"-Lo agarra de su suéter verde oscuro-"¡No te dejare!"-

-"¡Yo soy el que da las ordenes aquí, tu no tienes derecho a mandarme ni en eso ni en nada en esta casa ni por esta semana! ¡¡¡Ahora suéltame!"-Le gritaba muy enfurecido y luego de un tirón se soltó de ella. Salio de la casa cerrando la puerta de portazo no sin antes mirar la cara de Sakura la cual estaba con sus ojos vidriosos.

-"Lo siento Shaoran"-Se va a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tormenta ya había terminado hace como dos minutos pero aún seguía cayendo nieve, la amarilla arena era solo blanco y más blanco que se extendía y el mar tan enojado como el estuvo antes. Shaoran miraba el mar con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, miraba el mar pero sin un punto fijo, el intenso mar el cual le traía recuerdos felices pero a la vez dolorosos recuerdos.

-"Algunas cosas son imposibles de olvidar, ¿verdad?"-Decía Shaoran sonriendo pero con tristeza-"Creo que me excedí un poco (un poco ¬¬), ella no hizo nada y yo le grito, solo preguntaba"-Da media vuelta y mira su casa-"Ella me cuidó toda la noche y yo…y yo solo le grito y hago que se preocupe"-Camina hacia la casa-"No acostumbro mucho hacer esto pero tengo que, además con ella lo he hecho bastantes veces, en especial anoche, tendré que disculparme"-

Había entrado a la casa, todo estaba en silencio y todo estaba quieto. Caminó hacia la sala y no estaba, revisó todo el piso de abajo y subió. Reviso la habitación de ella y no estaba, finalmente quedaba su habitación, allí debería estar ella.

Entro silenciosamente y la vio, estaba haciendo la cama, estaba a espaldas de él así que no lo vio, no lucía triste, tenía solo una mirada pensativa.

-"S-Sakura"-Tartamudeo el, luego se acerco a ella-"Yo…"-

Ella se dio vuelto y lo miro preocupada-"Tienes toda la cabeza con nieve"-Le sacudió con la mano su cabello haciendo que un pequeño rubor se formara en las mejillas de Shaoran.-"¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele la cabeza o el cuerpo?"-Le pregunto preocupada ya retirada la mano de su cabeza para luego tocarle la mejilla-"Estás frío pero estás algo rojo, que raro"-Retira la mano de la mejilla de él.

-"Sakura, lo siento, no fue mi intención, lo que pasa es que…es que…es que…"-Bajo su mirada hasta el suelo pero luego la levanto a causa de una calida mano que toco su mejilla.

-"No te preocupes, si no quieres decirlo, nadie te esta obligando"-Le sonríe con ternura sin ninguna señal de tristeza ni en su cara ni en sus ojos-"Aunque no se que es lo que te pasa creo saber como se siente recordar algo doloroso haciéndote enojar y decir cosas que no son ciertas o que no son apropósito. Porque supongo que lo que dijiste antes era solo frustración, ¿¿¿noooooooo?"-

-"Si, era eso"-Le sonríe con una gotita en la cabeza-"Gracias por hacer la cama aunque no tenías que hacerlo"-

-"Pero si yo soy la esclava, me tengo que encargar de todo, ¿no?"-

-"No, te tienes que encargar de lo que yo te ordene, ¿entendido?"-

-"¡Yes sir!"-Pone posición de soldado pero vuelvo a la normalidad segundos después-"Por cierto, quiero que te quites el suéter y la camisa y te pongas boca abajo en la cama, ¿puede hacer eso por su esclava?"-Puso cara de gatito rogante.

-"Claro, mientras no sea un intento de asesinato a amo"-Se saca el suéter y luego lo otro-"¿Que quieres hacer?"-

-"Jojojojojo"-Se reía malévolamente.

-"No parece ser algo malo, aunque creo que va a ser bueno"-Se pone en la cama posición boca abajo-

-"Jejejejeje"-Se acerca a el.

Luego…

-"Aaahhh…aaahhh sigue así, sigue…"-Suplicaba Shaoran muerto de placer.

Sakura estaba encima de el.

-"Esto es el cielo, el cielo…aaahhh, más, no te detengas, aaahhh"-Gemía Shaoran casi muriéndose del placer-"Exquisito…maravilloso…wonderful…oh yeah, ¡aaahhh!"-

-"¡Ya basta!"-Se quita de él-"Un cuarto de hora de masaje hizo que mis manos se cansaran".

-"¡¿¡¿¡¿Queeeeee!"-Gritaba Shaoran el cual estaba blanco por la noticia-"¡No seas mala, por favor más, Sakura hazlo por mí!"-Le ponía los ojitos más suplicantes que tenía.

-"Me duelen las manos"-Sakura se miraba sus manos desgastadas-"Aunque tengas una piel suave me cansé".

-"Esto es un orden, ¡hazme masaje!"-Pone posición de General.

-"Pues lo que hice antes fue por tu bien, tu cuerpo estaba frío y no quería que enfermaras de nuevo, así que te entibie aunque solo haya sido tu torso y estomago, ¿te sientes mejor?"-

-"Pero si en ningún momento te he dicho que me siento mal"-

-"¿De verdad?"-Puso cara confusa-"Bah, yo pensaba que si lo habías dicho entonces no te hago más masaje"-

-"¡No seas así, por favor sigue haciéndolo!"-

-"Pero si ya estas mejor, ¿Por qué debería?"-

-"Porque yo…yo…yo soy…yo soy tu AMO"-Lo dijo en tono de este malo de Star Wars cuando dijo Yo soy tu padre´ (no me acuerdo del nombre de ese malo)

-"¿Y?"-

-"Pues si no lo haces cumplirás una penalización"-

-"¿y de que consiste esa penalización?"-

-"Pues…de algo muy malo"-Puso cara muy tétrica-"_Tan malo que ni siquiera se que es…pero cuando se me ocurra…será muy malo, muy malo jajajajaja!_"-Sus pensamientos también eran con tono tétrico.

-"Oh, si quieres puedo seguir en la noche, además tengo que arreglar unas cosillas"-Se va de la habitación dejando a Shaoran con la boca abierta para hablar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran iba bajando las escaleras con dirección a la sala donde ya todo estaba adornado, se paro en frente del árbol de navidad y lo contemplo en silencio. Parecía meditar ya que la expresión de su cara era más seria de lo común.

Ella estaba en la cocina y un exquisito olor llegaba de ella, luego fue a donde se encontraba el porque había escuchado sus pasos y fue a verificar si se encontraba bien. Le pregunto sobre su estado dos veces pero el solo seguía meditando seriamente, paso su mano en frente de los ojos ámbares haciendo que este de un susto saliera de su trance, sus ojos se sorprendidos se posaron sobre los ojos verdes esmeraldas los cuales le miraban preocupada.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-Pregunto el ya con normalidad.

-"No, es solo que no respondías"-

-"Ah lo siento, pues pensaba, ¿la estrella no estaba en la caja?"-

-"No, busque en cada rincón de la caja pero solo estaba algunos que otros adornos quebrados y tarjetas las cuales no quise leer porque no soy una curiosa"-

-"Ah no te preocupes por ello, son solo de mi familia y compañeros de trabajo, si quieres las lees mientras yo busco la estrella, yo se donde está"-Se dio media vuelto no sin antes ver a Sakura la cual se agachaba a recoger una tarjeta de la caja.

Saco una con un corazón en la portado, un corazón de alas y con cintas a su alrededor. El no lo dudo ni por un instante y se la arrebato de las manos sin siquiera decirla algo, se fue rápidamente dejándola atónita.

Rato más tarde el volvió solo con la estrella en su mano sin señal de la tarjeta, cosa que intrigo a Sakura pero no quiso preguntar por ser cosa personal de Shaoran, decidió guardar silencio y solo sonreírle.

Shaoran camino hacia el árbol y su mano temblaba, la mano la cual tenía la estrella sujeta y la levantaba lentamente para ponerla en la copa. Su mano seguía tiritando y demostraba inquietud y susto en sus ojos y caras, sudaba un poco y no podía llegar a la copa pero de un golpe la estrella resbalo y cayo el solo cerró los ojos esperando el sonido del vidrio al romper, ya que esa estrella era de un hermoso y delicado cristal. Esperó durante segundos el sonido pero nada y temerosamente abrió los ojos pero lo primero que pudo sentir fue una pañuelo ser pasado en su frente y luego en su cara secando su sudor.

Allí estaba ella sonriéndole, lentamente y delicadamente pasando ese pañuelo en su cara. Se quedo algo embobado pero luego busco la estrella la cual estaba en manos de ella, dio un suspiro de alivio, su cara ya reflejaba alivio como su suspiro y su mano ya no tiritaba.

-"¿Quieres que la ponga yo, veo que quieres mucho a esta estrella y en tu estado solo eres un inútil el cual no puede ayudar, ve a descansar, lo necesitas así tienes más tiempo para meditar además necesito un poco de soledad, pues estoy haciendo una cosita importante. No quiero que me contradigas porque no me harás cambiar de opinión. Solo quiero que para la noche estés bien tanto como salud y animo, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"De acuerdo"-Se marcho sin reproches la cual deja algo impresionada a Sakura.

Horas más tarde todo seguía en paz pero en una paz inquieta. Sakura se sobrecargo con la cosilla que estaba haciendo y que Shaoran no bajara en más de 4 horas, era de preocuparse aunque podría estar durmiendo.

-"Raro, no ha venido a decir nada o comer algo, solo ha desayuno y apenas, me dijo que había despertado sin apetito…iré a verlo"-

Subió las escaleras sin meter mucho ruido, se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran, puso la mano en la perilla y abrió lentamente y lo que se encontró fue…fue una punta de espada frente de sus ojos. El era el poseedor de la espada el cual la miraba sorprendido.

-"¿Q-que haces con esa espada?"-Preguntaba Sakura algo asustada.

-"Solo entrenaba"-

-"¿E-entrenabas, eso significa que……esta entrenando para, ¡para matarme en la noche de navidad, auxilio!"-Sakura se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo pero Shaoran la detuvo del brazo.

-"No pienso matarte…no soy un asesino"-

-"Entonces si no eres un asesino fugitivo"-Lo agarra de la muñeca y se lo lleva de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban los dos en la sala, sentados en frente de la chimenea.

-"Ahora dime de donde has sacado esa espada"-

-"Un regalo de mi madre"-

-"¿De tu madre…es una asesina?"-

-"No. Lo que pasa es que perteneció a mi abuelo por parte de mi padre, pues ha sido entregada en todos los herederos del Clan Li y ahora es mía, es solo la espada de los conjuros, la espada que es el símbolo el Clan Li el cual venía con los pergaminos de los 4 dragones, pero ya no hay necesidad de invocarlos, ya nada puede atacarnos, los otros Clanes de magia han desaparecido"-

-"¿Magia…el Clan Li…los cuatro dragones…pergaminos? ¿Están bromeando, crees que voy a creer tales patrañas?"-

-"Si, yo pensaba que me ibas a creer pero si quieres puede mostrártelo de una forma bastante placentera…"-Sonríe maliciosamente mientras Sakura le miraba incrédulamente-"Dios del viento, ¡ven a mí!"-

De un momento a otros Shaoran tenía un pergamino amarillo en su mano por el cual salieron ráfagas de viento, Shaoran movía su mano haciendo cosas extrañas pero eso no era todo, las ráfagas de vientos hacían lo que Shaoran hacia con la mano, el movía su mano como si acariciara el hombro de Sakura y el viento hacia eso.

-"¿Me crees?"-

-"…Si pero, ¡ya deja de hacer eso!"-

-"De acuerdo"-En un chasquido de dedos el viento desaparece-"Si creías que la magia no existía, pues estás equivocada, aunque ahora no hay enemigos que se enfrenten al gran Clan Li así que ya no tengo que usar esto nunca más"-

-"¿Entonces porque has sacado tu espada?"-

-"…"-Se le queda viendo estáticamente-"Nada en especial"-Desvía la mirada-"Solo quería sacarla".

-"¿como es tu familia?"-

-"¿Mi familia?"-

-"Si, yo te conté sobre la mía y ahora te toca a ti"

-"…De acuerdo aunque no va a ser gran cosa. Comencemos por mi madre, la antigua líder del Clan Li, porque ahora lo soy yo, ella se llama Ieran y es una persona muy seria y cuando se enoja es mucho peor. Mis hermanas, tengo cuatro y todas son mujeres, también tengo una prima que se llama Meiling, la que llamo hace unas horas, mi mayordomo Wei que ha estado conmigo toda la vida y los viejos del Clan que son unos viejos feos y arrugados que no sirven para nada"-Puso cara de enojo pero infantil pero luego se vio tirado en el suelo como si algo le estuviera aplastando-"¡Ya déjenme en paz!"-

Sakura miraba estupefacta a Shaoran el cual luego volvió a sentarse.

-"Lo siento, esos señores me han escuchado, siempre me andan vigilando y cada vez que digo algo malo de ellos hacen un conjuro en el cual una roca invisible cae sobre mi. Bueno esa es mi gran familia, eso es todo"-Shaoran miraba a Sakura normalmente mientras ella tenía sus ojos confundidos.

-"¿y tu padre?"-

Shaoran abre bien los ojos y luego mira hacia otro lado.-"No hay mucho que mencionar de el, solo que murió por un empate entre un Clan poderoso pero luego nosotros les ganamos, eso fue cuando yo tenía 14 años"-

-"¿Y como era el?"-

-"Eh…pues"-Shaoran se saca su suéter y luego su camisa, se acerca a Sakura y se pone de espaldas-"A ninguna otra persona le he mostrado esto, ni siquiera a mi madre"-

-"No había notado esta cicatriz"-Sakura pasa suavemente su mano sobre una gran cicatriz en forma de X que esta en la espalda de Shaoran.

-"Mi padre me entrenaba arduamente día y noche preparándome para la batalla que nunca fue, me hacia pelear con 10 hombres al mismo tiempo cuando yo tenía 5 años, cada vez aumentaba 5 más. No importara que yo casi quedará muerto, ellos se detendrían hasta ese punto, lleno de golpes y de sangre, tirado en el suelo. El me agarraba del brazo fuertemente y me llevaba al sótano donde nadie más escuchaba. Cada vez que yo no derrotara a esos hombres me daría 20 latigazos de los más fuertes en la misma parte de la espalda, así fue durante todas las veces que fallaba, quedando esta cicatriz. Si antes no la notaste cuando acariciaste mi espalda fue porque te estabas muriendo de placer ¬¬"-

-"Lo siento"-Apoya su cabeza en la espalda de Shaoran-"No debí preguntar tanto, te he hecho recordar, además esto no me incumbe"-

-"No te preocupes, esa cicatriz es la muestra de mi debilidad"-Se levanta bruscamente y vuelve a colocarse su ropa-"Me alegro de que mi padre haya muerto, que ahora se este pudriendo en el infierno, ese hombre no merece compasión de nadie"-Se va hacia el baño.

Horas más tarde, eran las 11:30 PM, los dos estaban comían la cena que había estado preparando Sakura, la sorpresa que ella había hecho eran galletas de navidad pero se entretuvo tanto haciendo galletas que hizo 100 o más galletas navideñas.

-"No era mi intención hacer tantas galletas"-Se disculpaba Sakura.

-"…"-Simplemente siguió comiendo.

-"No pensé que no te gustaran las galletas"-

-"Eh, ¿has dicho algo?"-Le miro Shaoran confundido.

-"No ¬¬"

-"De acuerdo"-Termino de comer-"Te ha quedado exquisito, gracias"-

Sakura se levanta y apaga las luces-"Si quieres te vas a dormir, siempre he acostumbrado a esperar a las 12"-

-"¿Esperas al viejo pascuero?"-Estaba sonriendo burlonamente.

-"No, es solo que quiero pedir el deseo de navidad"-

-"¿El deseo de navidad?"-

-"Si, mi madre me dijo una vez que a las 12 el día de navidad, si pedías un deseo con el corazón se te iba a cumplir"-

-"Ya, cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación"-Se va dejando sola a Sakura.

Sakura se tira al suelo y mira el techo, la sala solo estaba alumbrada por la luz de la chimenea, pero sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Abrió sus ojos con sueño aun, se sentó, estaba en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado dormida, mira a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el reloj para ver la hora pero lo primero que logro divisar bien. Fueron unos ojos ámbares que brillaban con la luz del fuego.

-"Luces hermosa"-Dije el con su voz baja y tenía su cara seria.

-"¿Eh?"-Se froto los ojos con sus manos y lo vio de nuevo, estaba sentado en frente de ella y un poco inclinado hacia ella-"Te queda perfectamente"-La miro de arriba abajo.

Sakura miro a Shaoran de arriba abajo, traía solamente su bata de dormir azul marino, luego lo miro a la cara y tenía un mechón de cabello sobre sus ojos, levanto su mano para correrlo pero noto que traía algo más. Se vio a si misma, traía una bata de seda de color rojo pasión, larga hasta el suelo y las mangas anchas haciéndola ver muy sensual.

-"¿Que haces con la bata que te iba a regalar y que estoy haciendo con esta bata puesta?"-

-"Gracias por la bata, como tu estabas dormida decidí abrir el regalo que me tenías y yo he abierto el que te iba a regalar y te lo he puesto, ¿que tal?"-

-"Esta hermoso"-Decía semi-alegre-"_¿En que habrá estado pensando Shaoran en comprar esto, es la bata con el escote más enorme que he visto_"-.

-"A juzgar por tu cara y tu voz ceo que no te ha gustado"-

-"Si me ha gustado es solo que…me da algo de vergüenza"-

De no ser malo no se tiro al suelo a reírse de carcajadas. Simplemente la contemplo durante un largo rato.

-"Te he regalado la bata para que no enfermes, porque eso de andar en invierno por la casa semi desnudo esta muy mal, si te veo así de nuevo ten por seguro que te llegarán unos buenos coscorrones ¬/¬"-Estaba sonrojada por la forma en que el le miraba y por solo llevar esa sensual prenda.

-"De acuerdo y por cierto"-Agarra una cajita forrada de terciopelo rojo y se la entrega a Sakura-"Espero que te guste"-

Sakura lo abre y se queda maravillada-"¡Es hermoso, esplendido!"-Una bella cadena de oro puro con el colgante en forma de un corazón con alas (a lo tipo carta LOVE, realmente a mi me gustaría tener uno así T-T),-"Es muy bello, gracias Shaoran"-Le sonríe.

Shaoran saca la cadena y se la pone a Sakura, ella le estaba mirando inocentemente, con una bata así y un bello colgante, sus ojos brillaban y un pequeño rubor teñía sus mejillas. Luego él le miro tiernamente y sonriendo.

-"Aunque te veas increíble con esa bata ahora esta comenzando a estorbar"-La agarro firmemente y la llevo más cerca de la chimenea donde tenía un pequeño colchón suave y peludo del mismo color que la bata y además pétalos de rosas rojas.

La acomodo suavemente y se puso encima de ella, la contemplo de nuevo pero a la vez quitándose su bata azul y dejándola sobre un sillón. Solo tenía eso puesto, ahora estaba totalmente desnudo.

Sakura levanto sus brazos y puso sus dos manos en la espalda de el esta vez notando la cicatriz, comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

-"¿Ha pasado un poco el dolor?"-Le preguntaba con ternura.

-"Pero si no te he dicho que me duela"-

-"Me has dicho que soy la primera persona a la cual les has mostrado esto, eso quiere decir que nadie ha de habértela acariciado para que pasara un poco el dolor, ¿esta pasando?"-

Se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos y luego descendió su cabeza hasta el cuello y comenzó a devorarlo, acerco su boca al oído de ella y le susurro-"Duele…me duele mucho"-Su voz estaba triste de eso no hay duda pero luego comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras deslizaba la bata por el esbelto cuerpo de Sakura.

No tardó en quitárselo. Esta vez no se levanto a contemplarla, solo siguió besando cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a sus senos donde dejo recostado su cabeza en el pecho de ella. No seguía besándola, no la miraba y estaba…descansando, ella seguía acariciándole su espalda.

Siguieran largo rato de esa manera hasta que Shaoran se levanto un poco quedando de cuatro patas pero sin mirarla, le penetro lentamente, primero movimientos lentos y luego fue aumentando de velocidad. Los dos gemían de placer pero ella no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda. Gemían y gemían ni siquiera tardaron en llegar al clímax. Shaoran cayó rendido en ella en la posición que había caído antes, su cabeza bajo el cuello de ella. No se separo de ella en el sentido de que aun estaban unidos.

No dejaba de masajearle la espalda, Shaoran hizo un gran esfuerzo por lograr alcanzar la oreja de Sakura, los efectos del sueño y el cansancio le estaba haciendo efecto, logro llegar.

-"Gracias…ya no duele…no duele más"-Se dejo caer de nuevo quedando como antes pero esta vez un sollozo pudo escucharse.

Sakura sintió gotas en su pecho las cuales eran lagrimas de Shaoran, estaba llorando de la alegría, la alegría de que alguien lo estuviera consolando y protegiendo cuando el siempre hacia eso y nunca tenía la oportunidad de que el fuera consolado por la actitud dura que tenía y porque no quería demostrarse débil ante otros. Pero esta es la excepción. Se sentía protegido cosa que no había sentido hace muchos años y volvía a experimentar ese bello sentimiento.

-"De verdad…muchas gracias Sakura"-Seguía llorando y ahora aun más.

-"Duerme, que ya es muy tarde"-Con una mano secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de Shaoran y luego le acaricio su mejilla dejando su mano allí y la otra en la espalda porque ya estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños junto con Shaoran.

Durmieron los dos semi-abrazados, Shaoran sonreía abiertamente, algo hermoso debe de estar soñando. Al igual que Sakura la cual también esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja seguramente algo lindo debe de estar soñando.

Así siguieron durante la noche sin saber que pasaría más adelante pero sin embargo ahora mismo estaban felices pero esto no es el final, aun queda mucho por delante y un pasado sin saber el cual muy pronto se descubrirá.

Notas de la autora: ¡Al fin, al fin he terminado este capi, mi mente estaba en blanco estos días y además esta he de ser la semana de pruebas y la próxima también y de lo peor, una prueba de matemáticas mi peor materia, es el día de mi cumple, es injusto ¡no se vale TOT!

La inspiración ha regresado luego de haber leído un libro para una prueba, el cual era sobre amor y eso me ha llenado de inspiración, el libro se llama "Amor, el diario de Daniel", me gusto el libro nn

Espero que no me haya tardado demasiado o tal vez fue muy rápido, aunque creo que se esta haciendo muy largo este capi, ¿no creen?

¿Estuvo lindo o no? ¿No les gusto la fea cicatriz que le dejo Hien Li (o como sea que se llame) al pobre de Shaorancito, aunque no se la imaginen tan grande, como un tercio de la espalda de Shaoran es del tamaño de la cicatriz.

Pobrecito T-T aunque Sakura lo consoló, yo quería hacerlo, no se vale, la envidio demasiado. Quiero a Shaorancito para mi solita T-T. Es injusto.

A todo esto, me han preguntado sobre el pasado de Shao, pues aun esta lejano para los fans (incluyéndome a mí) de este sexy hombre.

Acabo de contar las paginas de este capi y son 20 ¡oh, demasiado largo, nunca pensé hacerlo tan largo OO, espero que no les moleste por capis largos.

**Ahora a los agradecimientos: **

**Lunita negra: **¡Holis, gracias por tus comentarios y eso de un quiebre, aun no estoy segura de ello porque también me gustan las cosas felices en especial si Shao es feliz v, que tu también estés bien. ¡Sayonara and arigato!

**Daria: **¡Holis Daria-chan, que bueno que te lo encuentres genial y definitivamente habrá pasado de Shaoran, ya lo tengo pensado. Eso de Kero y Shaoran de que no se pueden llevar bien y eso que Kero es humano pues es cosa de naturaleza, es el destino, el destino ha querido que ellos siempre se tiren rayitos por los ojos XP. Espero que te haya gustado este capi en el cual pasaron su primera navidad ellos dos juntitos ya que Shao fue egoísta y no quiso que su familia viniera aunque fue para mejor, con solo imaginarme que Meiling, Ieran o algunas de las hermanas de Shaoran los hubiera visto haciendo el amor en frente de la chimenea, con solo pensarlo da escalofríos aunque la cara que pondrían sería para reírse XD. ¡sayonara and arigato!

**Denisse: **¡Holis y gracias por tus comentarios, por cierto eso de que estés guardando el fic pues gracias aunque yo también lo tengo guardado, nunca borrare mis obras, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. ¡Sayonara and arigato!

**Lunita Kinomoto: **¡Holis Luni-chan, gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que te este encantando mucho nn. Por cierto no eres la única que se rió con esa parte del coco rayado, la crema y Shaoran, pues yo igual y eso que yo lo escribí XP. Quizás estamos locas pero por Shaoran, ¿no?

El pasado de Shao se vendrá pero esta un poquito lejano y logrado mi objetivo, hacer que los lectores se intriguen con lo de Shaoran, tengo la idea y como se desarrollara esto, solo hay que esperar porque el pasado de Shao creo que durara 2 o tres capis pero serán cortitos.

Que bueno que no soy la única que tiene depresión de autora, ¡esta terrible enfermedad es catastrófica O , pero por lo menos ya me he curado nn.

Que bueno que has respondido a la pregunta que había hecho, así que en Colombia hay sol, pues aquí igual ya que estamos en primavera o sea chao a las lluvias T-T, gracias por responder así se más de los lectores.

Ya que me has hecho un review yo te respondo de la misma forma nnU, pero no te disculpes si fue muy largo tu review, así conozco más y te expresas major o, así que esta bien. Espero que no me mates por la continuación que le he hecho al Deseo de Shao. ¡Sayonara and arigato nn!

**YiNgFa-SC: **¡Holis, gracias por tus comentarios y si puedes llamarme Sakura-Neko. En eso de estar super ocupada con los deberes, te entiendo aunque todavía no voy a la Uni pero igual. En eso de tener a un hombre como Shao, pues creo todos desean eso (me refiero a las mujeres, seria un poquito rarito que un hombre quiera a Shaoran), el super-sexy Shao es el No. 1 y eso es verdad. Cuídate tú también. ¡Sayonara and arigato!

**Serenity-princess: **¡Holis Sere-chan, hay que matar a Sakura a toda costa, pero yo seré la primera porque así me quedo con Shao, por el es MIO solo MIO ¬O¬. Creo que hay que organizar el "Torneo Shaoran" porque así no llegaremos a nada. Aunque no eres la única torturadora-asesina-profesional, tengo mis títulos y medallas de oro por asesinatos cosa que es mi oficio preferido (aparte de escribir). Más abajito pongo puede decirme porque en verdad mi nick es demasiado largo nnU. Espero que te haya gustado este capi aunque no se me ocurrió otra forma de Shao fuera creativo, este capi fue más sentimental de lo que esperaba. Nos vemos. ¡Sayonara and arigato!

**Yarumi-san: **¡Holis, gracias por tus comentarios y yo también he leído un fic tuyo el cual esta muy bueno¡Sayonara and arigato!

**Hik-chan: **¡Holis, que bueno que te este gustando este fic y gracias por la idea. En verdad hay que sufrir antes de ser feliz, esa es mi ley o mi dicho. ¡Sayonara and arigato!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** ¡Holis! Bárbaros conejos XD que buena. Gracias por tus comentarios. Sobre la pastillita mágica, en el próximo capitulo hago el comercial, ya lo verás. No sabía que había parejas que se enamoran por embobarse sexualmente OO. Ahora veo que hay un mundo afuera el cual no conozco ··

¡Sayonara and arigato!

**Relena Li: **¡Holis, gracias por tus comentarios y el ofrecimiento del tema con solo escuchar el nombre de la canción se me ocurre algo, la voy a buscar. Yo creo que S+S siempre estarán locos el uno por el otro, esa es una ley natural para esta pareja. ¡Sayonara and arigato!

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios que me dan inspiración en estos días malditos de mi vida TOT!

Por cierto ya que mi nick es largo pueden llamarme "Sakura-Neko" o "Tsubasa-chan" o "Neko-chan", el que les guste más.

Y una pequeña petición, para un fic que tengo necesito nombres chinos, con mismo apellido porque son tres hermanos, dos mujeres y un hombre. Si saben por favor me los dicen porque los necesito urgentemente.

Y si saben un apellido chino que vaya con Aika y Rinoa (aunque se que esos nombres no son chinos pero igual), y que vaya con el nombre del hombre.

¡¡¡Please help me TOT!

Aquí me despido porque se me esta haciendo costumbre escribir tan largas notas de la autora. Gracias a todo.

Se despide:

Atte.

**The Wings Of Sakura**


	4. Reencuentro con parte del pasado

Primero que todo!

Perdón por el retraso pero mis ánimos no volvían ni en caso de emergencia, si lo se me demore demasiado pero como dije no podía concentrarme, además tenía exámenes, problemas personales y cosas así.

Pero estoy de vacaciones y estoy ultra aburrida así que me puse a escribir porque necesitaba actualizar. O seguramente me matarían xx

En las notas de la autora pongo más relleno.

Ahora al capi!

**Capitulo 4_: Reencuentro con parte del pasado_**

**Día 5.**

Los rayos del sol hacían su aparecer, haciendo despertar perezosamente un joven durmiente el cual se restregó un ojo con su mano y miro a su alrededor buscando a cierta oji-verde.

No pudo encontrarla y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, los abrió y allí estaba ella mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-"Buenos…días"-Respondió con sueño.

-"Buenas tardes seria mejor"-Le dijo ella sonriendo.

-"¿Que hora es?"-Pregunto aun con su mirada y voz somnolienta.

-"Una y media"-

-"¡¿Queeee!"-Se despertó bien de golpe y se sentó. La miro incrédulo-"¿De verdad es esa hora?"-

-"Sip, ¿tienes algo que hacer?"-

-"Si. Pero no ahora sino más tarde"-Miro hacia la ventana-"¿Lo que veo son rayos de sol?"-Pregunto apuntando con su dedo hacia la ventana.

-"Sip, por alguna razón hoy es un bello día veraniego-invernal"-Sakura ante ver la cara de confusión de Shaoran le respondió-"Si lo se, es un día muy raro"-

-"Muy raro"-

-"Bueno, la comida esta casi lista, así que te levantas y te vistes porque si no es has dado cuenta solo la sabana te cubre"-Sonrío algo sonrojada y se fue.

Shaoran se miro a si mismo y era verdad, solo la sabana cubría su cuerpo y recordó lo que había pasado en la noche. Su confesión y por primera vez se mostró débil ante alguien.

-"Mentira…es la segunda persona a la cual le muestro mi debilidad"-Bajo su mirada y sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos impidiendo verlos. Pero sin darse cuenta de que cierta oji-verde lo estaba observando desde una esquina.

Lo miró hasta que él se levanto y ella entro a la cocina a seguir preparando la comida. Pero sus pensamientos la invadían.

No era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, antes ya lo había visto con esa expresión triste y sentía como la tristeza que el emanaba se apoderaba de ella.

Sintió tristeza y curiosidad por saber que era lo que le pasaba. Quería saber pero si le preguntaba el quizás evadiría el tema o simplemente no respondería pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

Los minutos pasaron y la comida estaba lista, los platos, cubiertos y la mesa estaba lista solo faltaba servir la comida y llamar a cierto castaño que aun no bajaba y eso que habían pasado ya casi 20 minutos desde que se fue a poner ropa.

Sakura subió las escaleras y se puso en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran, la puerta estaba entreabierta cuando estaba a punto de tocar escucho su voz.

-"Si soy yo…si lo se, lo se pero me quede dormido…varias cosas han pasado pero no tengo tiempo de explicarlo"-Se puso a andar en círculos en su habitación mientras tenía su celular en su oreja.

Sakura miraba por el espacio que había abierto y escuchaba la conversación atentamente.

-"No esta vez serán una docena…blancas, todas blancas y las mejoras que hayan…estaré allí en dos horas…tengo que comer algo y sabes que el viaje es largo así que no seas impaciente…nos vemos"-Corto la llamada y tiro el móvil a la cama. Observo el paisaje desde su balcón y cerro sus ojos sintiendo el viento.

Sakura se puso derecha y toco la puerta suavemente.

-"La comida esta lista"-

-"Enseguida voy"-Dijo el pero con un tono de voz diferente. Con un tono depresivo.

Sakura pensaba preguntarle en ese mismo instante pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y se marchó silenciosamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La comida había transcurrido en silencio un silencio que se hacia muy incomodo para Sakura.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-Pregunto Shaoran pero aun con su tono de voz apagado.

-"¿eh?"-Respondió ya que no escuchó la pregunta de Shaoran.

-"¿Estás bien?"-Pregunto de nuevo.

-"ah si"-Dijo ella igual de apagada que el.

-"Mentirosa"-Dijo mirándola penetrantemente-"Se que algo te molesta, ¿podrías contármelo, quizás pueda ayudarte"

-"No, no me pasa nada. Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti"-Le miro preocupada pero a la vez seria

-"No me pasa nada de nada"-Dijo el mirando hacia otro lado-"Ah por cierto, en media hora más tengo que resolver un asunto pendiente. Volveré como a las 4 o 5. Si quieres sales y compras o algo"-

-"¿Acaso no quieres que te acompañe?"-

-"No es eso pero te aburrirás"-

-"_Me esta mintiendo y eso lo se. Cualquier persona podría percibir eso_"-Pensaba Sakura poniéndose algo triste-"De acuerdo, haré alguna cosa pero aun no me respondes"-

-"¿A que?"-

-"Yo se que tu no estás bien, algo te molesta o te pasa y quiero saber que es, quiero ayudarte"-

-"No es nada, es la verdad"-Desvía la mirada.

-"_Me esta mintiendo de nuevo_"-

-"Oh mira la hora, debo irme ahora"-Agarra las llaves del auto y una botella de jugo de melón-"Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa"-Se pasa un peine en su cabello rápidamente y mira a Sakura-"No confíes en otros hombres. Cuídate"-Le da un beso en la mejilla dejando atónita a Sakura y el se va.

Unos segundos después, Sakura recobro el sentido.

-"Eh…ahora que me doy cuenta, ¡se escapo cuando le iba a hacer que me dijera la verdad…es un…!"-Da un gran suspiro-"Bueno da igual, oh si, voy a casa a buscar una que otra cosa pero antes"-Se dirige al teléfono-"Se me había olvidado conectarlo, ya que Shaoran me lo prohibió, ¿Por qué será?"-Conecta el teléfono y suena de inmediato-"¿Deberé contestar?"-Agarra el teléfono y cuando esta a punto de hablar escucha un grito…

**-"¡¡¡Hasta que contestas Shaoran, eres un tonto al desconectar el teléfono de nuevo y en época de navidad, tía Ieran esta enfadadísima!-**Una voz muy chillona gritaba del otro lado del teléfono dejando casi sorda a Sakura.

-"Eeehhh…Shaoran no se encuentra, ¿con quien hablo nnU?"-Pregunto Sakura temerosa.

**-"¡Una mujer, Shaoran tiene a una mujer en su casa, por eso no quería que fuéramos!"**-Grito la chica con voz muy impresionada y atrás de ella se escuchaban voces como "Shaorancito con una mujer" "Pensé que nunca más iba a estar con otra".

-"Je…je…je nnU"-

**-"Así que Shaoran no esta, es un tonto y dejándote sola. Disculpa, que descortés soy, me llamo Meiling soy prima de Shaoran. Me dices cuando Shaoran llegue, llama presionando el botón que dice "Casa", te comunicaras a esta casa de inmediato, siento haberte hecho pasar un rato vergonzoso. Tengo una pregunta"-**

-"Dime"-

**-"¿Quién eres?"-**

-"Kinomoto Sakura"-

**-"Gusto en conocerte, no pienso preguntarte otras cosas como el porque estas allí ya que si lo hago Shaoran me mata. Gusto en conocerte Kinomoto"-**

-"Llámame Sakura"-

**-"De acuerdo, nos vemos Sakura"-**Y se escucha el sonido del teléfono colgar.

-"Esta conversación fue corta y extraña. Ahora conozco un poco más de el. Al parecer es raro que Shaoran este con una mujer, ¿Por qué será?".

Más tarde Sakura se encontraba en el centro comercial mirando una que otra tienda.

-"Esto de andar sola no me gusta, es muy solitario --, Shaoran es malo en dejarme sola por ir a alguna parte. Quizás tiene una amante y por eso no quiso que fuera. Entonces me esta engañando"-Sakura caminaba y hablaba consigo misma sin darse cuenta de donde iba-"Peor no puede estarme engañando si no soy ni su esposa, ni su novia ni nada. Aunque tal vez…ay"-Sakura choca con alguien haciendo que se le cayeran las bolsas de las tiendas-"Oh rayos, perdón no sabia por donde…"-Pero no siguió hablando ya que le taparon la boca con un dedo.

Ella mira a esa persona y sus ojos se abren como dos platos.

Un hombre de apariencia de 21 años estaba sonriendo. Tenía el cabello negro, un color negro muy fino y bien cuidado, lo tenia corto pero desordenado haciéndolo ver mas perfecto. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Cada rasgo de su cara era perfecto, poseía una mirada misteriosa y la vez arrogante. Su estatura era como 1.85 más o menos. Su cuerpo musculoso. En resumen este hombre era perfecto.

Cada mujer que pasaba no lo pensaba dos veces antes de mirar. Este hombre era el centro de atencion. El no se quedaba atrás, pues con una sonrisa arrogante y sexy a la vez mostraba por cada mirada femenina haciendo derretir a cada una de ellas. Excepto a una, la cual estaba en frente de él.

-"Oh vaya. Que coincidencia encontrarnos de esta manera luego de 3 años"-El hombre levantó las bolsas con una mano y con la otra levanto a Sakura por la cintura.

-"Coincidencia…jah, mas bien una tortura"-Sakura dio un gran suspiro y luego se dio cuenta de que ese hombre aun la tenia agarrada de su cintura-"¡Ejem, ¿podrías soltarme?"-Dijo ella con tono de enojo.

-"Oh perdón, pero pesas como una pluma y no me di cuenta de que aun estabas en mi brazo"-La suelta delicadamente, luego la mira a la cara y le sonríe arrogantemente".

-"Je…je…je…je"-Sakura reía nerviosa y a pequeños pasos se alejaba de el-"Aun sigues con esta actitud arrogante por lo que veo".

-"No es una actitud arrogante, es una actitud perfecta que atrapa bellas gatitas".

-"Mujeriego arrogante ¬¬"-Sakura le quito las bolsas rápidamente y con enojo.

-"Ahora lo dices, pero cuando estábamos saliendo nunca y lo repito nunca dijiste que era arrogante"-

-"Nunca digas nunca, pude haberlo dicho pero quizás lo dije estando con otra persona, además no lo dije pero si pude haberlo pensado pero eso no lo sabes porque no sabes leer mentes-Sakura sonreía irónicamente.

-"Mmm…"-Se le quedo viendo por unos segundos-"Aun estas loca por mi, se nota a kilómetros"-

-"¿¿¿YO?"-Sakura abrió su boca y ojos como platos-"Debes estar loco, eso fue hace siglos. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, como lo dije antes. Solo eres un tonto arrogante y solo eso eres"-Guardó silencio un momento y se puso en posición de marcharse.

-"Ah ya te vas"-Se puso delante de ella-"No te iras, no puedes ser así con un amigo de infancia y antiguo amor"-Le sonríe pero esta vez no arrogantemente, esta vez era una sonrisa sexy.

-"Eh de acuerdo. Pero con una condición"-Lo miró directamente a los ojos-"Nunca y repito, ¡nunca me vuelvas a sonreír de esa manera!"-

El se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos y acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.-"Vamos a tu casa, ¿aun vives en la misma de siempre?"-

-"Eh no, ah si, aun vivo allí nnU. _Por poco y le digo que no, si lo llevo a casa de Shaoran me molestara el resto de mi vida ¬¬_."-Sakura pensaba mientras el le miraba.

-"Ah ya veo. Esa cara me dice que ahora estas en otra casa"-Sonríe de nuevo pero irónicamente-"Recuerda que a mi no me mientes".

Sakura se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos en silencio total y luego reacciono.-"_Rayos…mmm lo llevare a casa de Shaoran, me importa un comino que me moleste cada día, le cerraré la puerta en las narices si me molesta aunque sea solo una vez, ¡lo juro!_"-.Sakura pensaba mientras el le seguía viendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya los dos se encontraban en casa. Shaoran aun no había vuelvo por lo cual estos dos estaban solos.

-"Tu siéntate mientras voy por algo de tomar. ¿Que quieres, jugo, té, café, chocolate caliente, agua, bebida, vino?"-Pregunto Sakura al hombre el cual ya se había sentado.

-"Hay jugo…mmm si es jugo, seguramente es de melón, ¿no es así?"-Dijo el sonriendo de nuevo.

-"Claro, en donde viva siempre habrá jugo de melón D"-Dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Cuando se habla de jugo de melón…se te ilumina la cara…desde que te conocí ha sido así"-De repente la miro nostálgicamente y con ternura.

-"…O.O emmm sip. Siempre he sido así"-Sakura puso cara de problema y se alejo paso a paso de él. Llegó a la cocina y desde allí gritó-"¿Y al fin que vas a querer?".

-"Mmm… ¡juguito de melón!"-

-"¡De acuerdo, en un momento!"-

Minutos después los dos estaban en el living. Sakura sentada en un sillón y en frente una pequeña mesa y al otro lado estaba él sentado en otro sillón. La miraba fijamente y sonriente.

Sakura se dio cuenta y le miro.-"¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"-Le preguntó con total inocencia.

-"No nada…simplemente admiraba tu belleza y como haz cambiado…De la tierna e inocente Sakura que conocía, ahora veo a toda una mujer que sabe como defenderse de cualquier cosa"-Sonríe gustosamente.

-"Hablas demás…no siempre iba a ser la misma, además antes era una miedosa, cobarde, tímida y no podía defenderme de nadie"-Al recordar eso puso cara de malos recuerdos y bajo su cabeza-"Vaya que inolvidables recuerdos…je…je…je…"-

-"Si, son recuerdos inolvidables pero serían mejor si hubieras accedido ¬¬"-

-"Aaahhh aun sigues con lo mismo, me lo tiras en la cara cada vez que lo recuerdas. ¿Por qué siempre con lo mismo, siempre recordándomelo ò.ó"-Su cara de malos recuerdos cambio totalmente a una de enfado y reproche.

-"Ay perdón pero me hiciste sentir bastante mal cuando me rechazaste"-Ahora el se estaba enojado.

Sakura se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.-"No estaba lista, aun era…muy pequeña no de edad pero si de mentalidad"-

Ahora él se levanto pero se acerco a ella demasiado hasta que solo unos 20 centímetros los separaban.

-"Mmmm pero yo te iba a ayudar a madurar y la mejor forma era"-

-"¡No!"-Sakura lo interrumpió de golpe-"Esa no es la mejor forma de hacerme madurar, esa es una forma cruel y egoísta. Ya olvídalo, ya ha pasado un año desde eso, ya es pasado así que"-Pero se vio atrapada por los brazos del joven.

El silencio abundó la habitación totalmente…Sakura estaba estupefacta y su cuerpo no reaccionaba mientras el la abrazaba cada vez mas atrayéndola hacia el cada vez más.

El fue acercando su cara a la de ella cada vez mas…sus bocas estaban cerca, cada vez mas cerca hasta que…

-"¡Llegue!"-La voz de Shaoran sonó por todos lados.

Los otros dos se soltaron de inmediato y se arreglaron tratando de lucir normales.

Shaoran llega a la escena y pone cara de confundido.-"¿Interrumpo algo importante?-Mira a Sakura confundido.

-"Ah bienvenido a casa. Shaoran el es otro viejo amigo. El es Souchirou Arima"-Mira a Souchirou-"El es Lee Shaoran…el es…"-

-"Yo soy su dueño. Gusto en conocerte Arima"-Se acerca a el y alza su mano.

-"El gusto es mío Lee"-Agarra su mano y se saludan.

-"El vino de visita pero ya se iba, ¿no es cierto?"-Sakura mira a Souchirou con mirada de 'Vete de aquí'.

-"Ah si, tengo que irme, vendré a verte otro día así que no te arranques"-Se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de su boca dejando a Sakura estupefacta de nuevo. Luego mira a Shaoran.-"Me gustaría hablar mas contigo pero tengo que irme, de nuevo un gusto en conocerte Lee. Nos vemos"-Se marcha hasta la puerta y la cierra haciendo que el ruido de la puerta al cerrar se escuche en toda la casa.

-"Por un momento pensé que era el secuestrador…O un novio que tenias por allí escondido"-

-"…"-Sakura seguía estupefacta y a la vez pensativa.

-"Tierra llamando a Marte, ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?"-Shaoran mueve su mano en frente de sus ojos haciendo reaccionar a Sakura.

-"Ah perdón…jejeje es que tengo algo de sueño. Emmm me voy a dormir, necesito hacerlo así que…nos vemos jejejeje"-Sonreía nerviosa y luego se fue a las escaleras.

Ya en el piso de arriba, Sakura entro a su habitación y se recargo en la puerta para dar un gran suspiro. Luego se dirigió a la ventana y miro su reflejo en el vidrio y al momento recordó todo lo sucedido…del como el estuvo a punto de…besarla.

Sakura movió su cabeza negando tal cosa.

-"No…ya lo olvide…entre el y yo no hay nada y no volverá a haber más…"-Murmuro ella con una pequeña voz casi inaudible.

Los momentos silenciosos llegaron a la habitación y ella recargo su cabeza contra el vidrio.

Pero de pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Luego unos besos ardientes y apasionados en su cuello. Sus pensamientos se alejaron de su cabeza al sentir a esta persona cerca…ahora simplemente se estaba dejando llevar.

-"Je, perdón pero no quiero que descanses aun, primero te quiero para mi y luego dormiremos…ninguna palabra recuerda que eres mía"-Su voz sonaba amenazante pero a la vez seductora.

-"Yo soy tu esclava y tengo que obedecer todo lo que mi dueño me dice o haga, mi dueño eres tu y nadie más…aaahhh"-Simio de placer al sentir las manos de Shaoran en su piel.

Retrocedieron más y más hasta que Shaoran topo contra la cama, en eso el se dio vuelta y recostó a Sakura en la cama. Luego el se subió encima de ella y comenzó besarle el cuello salvajemente haciéndole a Sakura escapar uno que otro suspiro.

Un momento después Shaoran ya le había sacado la ropa a Sakura y el también hizo lo mismo con él.

Se miraron unos momentos y el se acerco hasta su boca, se besaron una y otra vez como si su vida dependiera de sus besos, se besaban con pasión, primera vez que se besaban tan apasionadamente. El tomo una mano de ella y la entrelazo con la suya. Luego sin previo aviso Shaoran entro en ella con total delicadeza, el juego de besos no paraba y sus movimientos incrementaban.

Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación y cada vez eran más rápidos. El tiempo avanzo rápidamente y ellos se detuvieron quedando cansados, el encima de ella descansando con su cabeza bajo el mentón de ella.

Luego se metieron bajo las sabanas y se abrazaron, por alguna extraña se abrazaron como si uno no dejara escapar al otro.

El sueño llego y los venció totalmente…

El clima era normal, la nieve caía de nuevo, el cielo volvió a ponerse gris como ya era hace unos días.

**Día 7.**

Era un día gris, otro día gris con nieve, la nieve no había parado de caer en toda la noche y su volumen había aumentado bastante.

El timbre del teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo los sueños de estas dos personas.

Shaoran movió su mano perezosamente y agarro el teléfono para luego llevárselo a su oreja.-"¿Diga?"-Mientras escuchaba se restregaba el ojo-"Eh, pero si todo fue justo……pero no puede hacer eso, ella estuvo en todo el juicio y habían las suficientes pruebas……parece que la cabeza le falla, tendré que ir a hablar con ella espero que esto no lleve tanto tiempo……Ni lo digas el hecho de pensarlo me mata del aburrimiento"-Tiro su cabeza contra la almohada-"Te veo allí a las dos…pero no seas así, no pienso ir a verlo totalmente solo, esa mujer puede estar loca…aaahhh de acuerdo, estoy perdiendo tiempo en convencerte. De acuerdo gracias por avisar, si llama de nuevo dile que voy a su casa a las 2…Ya, nos vemos"-Corta el teléfono y da un gran suspiro.

-"¿Que ha pasado?"-

-"Es una larga historia, cosa de un juicio que esta mujer encuentra que fue injusto y que dice que me pagaron para que ella no ganará…aaahhh a mucha gente le cuesta entender las cosas…tendré que ir a verla a su casa y explicarle todo…que aburrido"-Dio un gran suspiro-"Debo irme a las 2 y son las…"-Mira su reloj-"¡Eh son las 1, rayos debo ir a bañarme y almorzar y aaahhh y ni siquiera se cual es la maldita dirección!"-Se levanta rápidamente y se va corriendo al baño.

Las horas pasaron y Shaoran ya se había ido. Sakura se quedo allí en la casa haciendo nada, vio el piano y se sentó…miró las teclas un momento y con miedo comenzó a tocar lentamente.

Luego comenzó a hacer una melodía…bajo su cabeza y sus cabellos ocultaban su cara…siguió tocando, sus manos seguían pero ella quería parar.

Sin que se diera cuenta el timbre sonaba pero estaba tan sumida en su música que no lo notó. Tampoco noto que alguien había entrado por la ventana la cual no tenía seguro.

-"Sakura, estas tocando el piano de nuevo"-Souchirou Arima estaba a su lado.

-"…"-Sakura seguía tocando y no respondía.

-"¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?"-Se agacho un poco y pudo notar una lagrima caer.-"¡Sakura, oh, pensé que ya no pasaba esto, deja de tocar ahora mismo!"-Tomo a Sakura en brazos y la apartó del piano.

Subió las escaleras y pasó a la primera habitación, luego la recostó en la cama y se sentó en una silla que había cerca. Busco algo en su bolsillo y saco un pañuelo para luego pasárselo a Sakura.

-"Gracias…de nuevo"-Sakura recibió el pañuelo y se seco las lagrimas.

-"Sabes muy bien que no resistes el tocar piano, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"-

-"Sabes bien que me gusta mucho el piano…pero aun no logro superarlo, mi madre me enseñó a tocar lo que mas me gusta pero cada vez que trato la recuerdo…. Soy muy débil, después de tanto tiempo no he podido superar esto y de esta manera nunca podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a mamá y a papá"-Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-"No Sakura, no llores mas. Tienes que ser fuerte, me dijiste que ahora eres mas fuerte y eso quiero que lo demuestres. No llores mas, por tus padres, hazlo por ellos…"-

Sakura por un momento se detuvo y comenzó a pensar-"_Cuando le dije mi pasado a Shaoran…el no me dijo lo que me acaba de decir Souchirou…pero el me hizo reír en ese momento con algo estupido pero logro hacerme reír…pero. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto ahora?_"-Pero cuando regreso en si se dio cuenta de que Souchirou acerco su cara a la de ella y le besó.

Souchirou se subió a la cama y se poso encima de ella pero sin separar sus labios de los de ella…

El reloj de mesa marcaba las 3:30 y al lado un papel que dice…"Regresaré a las 8 mas o menos…"

Sakura estaba paralizada y ella conocía muy bien a Souchirou pero no sabia hasta que cosa era capaz de hacer, si ella trataba de escapar el no se lo permitiría…. Eso esa lo que sabia bastante bien.

_**Continuara……..**_

¿Soy mala? (Voz y sonrisa angelical)

En fin…

Feliz navidad primero que todo!

Bueno hace media hora que término de ser el 25 de diciembre pero de todos modos feliz navidad.

Además navidad es la temporada no el día. Eso me lo dijeron.

Pero en fin.

Perdón por el retraso.

A todo esto, ¿como estuvo el capi?

Mmm para mi gusto…eemm no se, tengo sueño por lo cual no se que opinar.

Son las 0:41.

Espero que hayan pasado una buena navidad.

Les deseo lo mejor.

En fin.

No se que mas decir.

Respuesta a los reviews…

Creo que no responderé solo agradeceré y a la vez perdonaré, quiero publicar esto antes de que me mate el sueño.

**Sakuramoon, YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li, Vicky You, Ishari, Lunita Kinomoto, Hik-chan, Denisse, Yarumi-san, Daria.**

Gracias a todas ustedes y sus bellos comentarios o!

Y Perdón por la demora vv

Jejejeje bueno en fin, muchas gracias de nuevo.

Bueno ahora trataré de actualizar el "principe y yo" o "Tu y yo" no recuerdo que venia, ya que ahora lo toy haciendo por ordén las actualizaciones.

Bueno me despido.

Que la hayan pasado bien.

Atte.

The Wings of Sakura.


	5. Vanilla

¡¡¡He regresado! XD

Otra vez o.o

Ya no tengo nada que decir así que al capi.

**_Capitulo 5: _Vanilla**

Sakura estaba paralizada y ella conocía muy bien a Souchirou pero no sabia hasta que cosa era capaz de hacer, si ella trataba de escapar el no se lo permitiría…. Eso era lo que sabía bastante bien.

Cerró sus ojos resignada a todo intento de escape, rezando en su interior que hubiera la posibilidad de que Shaoran llegará a su rescate.

Pero recordó que tales cosas no pasaban, los milagros no existían. Que sola eran palabras que hacían soñar a las personas con que todo mejorará mágicamente. Pero la magia no existe ni tampoco los milagros. Si existieran…ella ahora no estaría sin su familia ni en esa situación.

Mientras ella pensaba, Souchirou iba despojándola lentamente de su ropa.

**Punto de vista de Sakura**

¿Acaso he hecho algo como para estar en esta situación? ¿Acaso no es suficiente todo lo que he sufrido hasta ahora? ¿Acaso mi vida estará llena de sufrimiento para siempre?

No tiene caso preguntar cosas que no serán respondidas jamás. Así es mi vida y si no aprendo a aceptarla tampoco aprenderé a vivirla.

Pero no quiero vivirla, prefiero perderla, morir en vez de seguir viviendo de esta manera.

Que diría Shaoran si escuchará todo lo que estoy pensando.

¿Se enojaría? ¿Me daría una buena plática? ¿Se resignaría a ayudarme? ¿No le daría la más mínima importancia? ¿Que haría él en un caso como el mío?

………

¿Por qué me acuerdo de él en este preciso momento? ¿Por qué ahora?

Oh no…creo que el hacerme infinidades de preguntas sin respuesta, se ha hecho una costumbre.

Pero de todos modos…aunque encuentre las respuestas…creo que nunca lograré ser feliz…porque mi vida hasta ahora ha sido un asco y yo estoy…

"Arruinada"-Dijo Souchirou de repente, diciendo la misma palabra que yo iba a decir. Voltee hacia el y lo miré…no pude ver sus ojos. Estaban tapados por sus cabellos.

-"Tienes razón…estoy arruinada"-Dije totalmente resignada a cualquiera "milagro" de salvación que pudiera pasar.

-"Eres una ruina, tu vida es totalmente estupida. Solo lloras esperando la consolación de alguien que nunca va a llegar. Esperas ser amada como lo fuiste por tu familia"-Souchirou decía con una voz distinta, una voz malvada.

-"Detente…no es necesario que lo digas"-No pude evitarlo, sus palabras me llegaron al corazón y al alma. A mi alma destrozada que con cada verdad suya se destroza cada vez más-"Por favor…detente"-Le rogué de nuevo pero esta vez…comencé a llorar otra vez.

-"¡Siempre llorando, pareces un bebé, nunca aparece alguien para ti, admítelo, nunca serás feliz y eso lo sabes muy bien, aunque no lo digas siempre sabes que nunca alcanzaras ni un grano de felicidad sin importar lo que te digan siempre estarás en la oscuridad"-Souchirou no paraba de decirme las verdades de todo.

-"…detente"-No podía hacer nada más…todo lo que él decía era verdad pero ¿Por qué esta diciéndome todo esto?

¡Es verdad! ¡Si el es mi amigo, debería consolarme en vez de decirme eso! ¡Idiota, es verdad, el no es el Souchirou que conozco! ¡El nunca sería así ni aunque lo amenazaran a muerte! ¡Porque…porque el…siempre ha sido el Souchirou que conozco!

-"¡Impostor!"-Lo empuje de encima pero cuando cayo de espalda vi un cuchillo a su lado el cual lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia estomago…

Pude ver…la sangre correr pero no pude sentir el dolor…por más profundo que fuera la herida.

**Fin de punto de vista de Sakura**

La tarde estaba nublada como siempre, comenzó a nevar hace solo unos minutos.

Una casa cerca de la playa se hallaba en absoluto silencio. En una habitación una joven de cabellos castaños descansaba en su cama.

Abrió unos de sus ojos y luego los dos mirando la nada.

-"¿Un sueño?"-Preguntó hacia la nada sin esperar respuesta alguna. Llevo una de sus manos a su estomago, no había ninguna herida-"Si…un sueño..."-Suspiro la joven para luego sentarse y dar un largo suspiro.

Ella miró a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien pero solo pudo hallar otra nota.

-""Querida Sakura, tuve que irme porque ya era algo tarde y creo que cuando despertarás hubieras querido estar sola. Fue algo instantáneo, llorabas y te dije que dejaras de llorar. Lo hiciste al instante y luego de un dos por tres te quedaste dormida como si hubieras caído bajo un hechizo. Jejejeje seguramente fue mi voz y mi presencia la que te hizo dormir. Eso es todo, nos vemos. Chao" Lo sabia, el nunca diría las cosas que soñé"-La muchacha se levanto dejando la nota a un lado.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y se miro en el espejo. Estaba algo pálida, seguramente era por el sueño que había tenido. Las verdades la hacían ponerse pálida, era algo extraño pero así era ella. Se hecho a la cara agua para así quitar el poco de sueño que aun tenía

Luego se puso algo más abrigado y salio hacia la playa con nieve. La nieve caía lentamente sobre todo el lugar, ninguna gota de viento, solo un fresco aire que no era tan frío.

El mar estaba tranquilo, su sonido era tranquilizante y todo a su alrededor se volvía tranquilo con su sonido.

-"Así fue como llegue aquí…con mi loca manía de ver el mar…jejeje aun recuerdo como lo conocí. En ese día nunca tuve ni por un segundo que terminaría casi viviendo con un desconocido así como así pero me alegra. Algo bastante interesante vivir con él. El no me ha hecho nada malo, por lo que veo, si lo hiciera me hubiera maltratado o tenerme aquí a la fuerza pero si esas fueran sus intenciones. No dejaría nunca abierta la puerta ni me dejaría sola de tal manera…que, ¿que es lo que el busca? ¿Tiene algún propósito en la vida?"-Preguntó hacia la nada como a cada rato acostumbra hacer luego miro al cielo sintiendo los copos de nieve en su cara-"Yo y mis preguntas. Creo que esas respuestas solo las obtendré preguntándole a él, jejeje es algo obvio"-Cierra sus ojos dejando su cabeza mirando hacia arriba-"Ese sueño, ¿Será mi realidad? ¿Realmente estoy en la ruina como Souchirou de sueños me lo dijo? ¿Seguiré siempre preguntándome estas preguntas entupidas?"-Se río un poco y dio un suspiro-"Por lo menos…sin razón alguna, me siento mejor…me siento bien. Estoy arruinada, si sigo así seguiré arruinada…quizás encuentre algo que me haga feliz…pero no lo creo. Además como lo dije si no aprendo a aceptar mi vida tampoco aprenderé a vivirla. Y yo quiero vivir…quiero vivir y si estoy destinada a vivir como siempre lo hecho hasta ahora…tendré que vivir con fuerzas porque así no puedo seguir, si sigo negándome no llegaré a nada por lo cual…viviré…con sorpresas. Esperare a que las cosas pasen, no buscare problemas ni felicidad, dejaré que las cosas vengan a mi como sorpresas. Me lo prometo a mi misma"-Da un gran suspiro de alivio y deja de mirar el cielo pero se voltea cuando escucha un par de aplaudidos.

-"Esa es una buena promesa, que bueno que estés hablando de esa manera. No pude escuchar toda tu historia, solo pude escuchar de que esperaras a que las cosas pasen. Pero de todos modos es una buena promesa y espero que sigas adelante con ella"-Dijo él sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Gracias…Shaoran "-Sonrío ella también-"Llegaste temprano"-

-"Ah es verdad, es que la clienta se resigno cuando llegue a su casa. Ya que por ella misma descubrió su error. Y claro me invito a tomar un té delicioso y comer galletitas -, realmente deliciosas. Te he traído para que las pruebes, seguramente te encantaran -"-Dijo el dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

-"Jejejeje "-Lo siguió a la casa.

Ya estaban los dos dentro en la mesa, Shaoran miraba por la ventana con su cara apoyada en su mano mientras Sakura tomaba té y comía galletas.

-"Es una lluvia de nieve muy tranquila y relajante, ¿no crees?"-Dijo Shaoran sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-"Si es verdad, yo me quedaría toda la tarde viéndola caer con una agradable música"-Decía Sakura más relajada por el ambiente.

-"Música, ¿Quieres escuchar una melodía de piano compuesta por mí?"-Preguntó Shaoran mirando a Sakura la cual lucía algo estática.

-"Piano…"-Recordó el suceso de antes el cual todo avía empezado con el piano-"_Aprender a aceptar mi vida y aprender a vivir y para eso tengo que dejar de recordar el pasado"_-Pensó decididamente ella y acepto la petición de Shaoran.

-"La titulo "Promesa""-Dijo el dirigiéndose hacia el piano y luego comenzando a tocar una bella melodía.

-"_Promesa…es una bella melodía…la recordaré cada vez que recuerde mi promesa. Gracias Shaoran nn_"-Pensó Sakura aun más feliz que antes.

Luego de cenar, todo ya estaba oscuro y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Sakura estaba ya en pijamas, bueno su pequeño pijama y su bata de dormir blanca la cual las dos cosas la había comprado ese día.

Todo estaba oscuro ya que de repente la energía se cortó a causa de la desenfrenada tormenta que se había formado media hora antes.

El viento golpeaba la ventana y la nieve caía sin parar. Se dirigía a la puerta para ir a buscar una vela pero antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla de la puerta esta ya se había abierto dejando entrar al hombre de la casa con una vela.

Vestido de boxers como siempre, lucía muy sexy pero esta vez Sakura se sintió más extraña que otras veces. Ahora se daba cuenta del hombre con el cual estaba viviendo y con el que se acostaba.

No era común ver a alguien tan perfecto pero quedársele viendo como estupefacta que ni se dio cuenta de que lo tenía frente a frente con unos solos centímetros de distancia. Subió su cabeza y pudo ver sus ojos llenos de deseo por ella.

Sintió un palpitar en su pecho y sintió su cara arder por unos momentos hasta que él habló.

-"Que extraño…esta vez hueles a…vainilla"-

-"Una nueva esencia que encontré el día de hoy"-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera Shaoran.

-"Hueles…deliciosa"-

Eso fue el punto final, sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que él atrapo su boca con sus labios haciendo que ella se olvidará de todas las sensaciones.

Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist

Kirei na yubi de boku o nazoru  
Boku wa junsui na terrorist

Kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru

---------------------------------------------------------------

Soy un puro terrorista

Me dibujas con tu bonito dedo

Eres un moralista sincero

Tus pensamientos están brotando como una revolución

Ella invadió su vida como si fuera una terrorista atacando. Solo por deseo no fue capaz de marcharse de su lado.

Ahora los dos girando en la cama besándose con pasión. Él tan delicado con ella como si fuera de porcelana. Siempre alabándola mientras ella se desborda del placer. Ella solo pensando en su placer sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

Koi ni shibarareta specialist

Nagai tsume o taterareta boku  
Ai o tashikametai egoist

Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai

---------------------------------------------------------------

Un especialista unido por el amor

Usabas tus largas uñas en mí  
Un egoísta que quiere confirmar el amor

Quiero forcejear hasta llegar dentro de ti

Él, un especialista en el complacer a su acompañante, clavando sus garras de deseo en ella sin dejarla pensar en escapar.

Él, cautivándola con sus deseos y lujurias y ella cayendo en su red.

Él, un egoísta que deja pensar a ella lo lógico del todo.

Pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás, ella también iba a cautivarlo como el lo hizo con ella, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Ella entraría en su cuerpo, alma y corazón para no dejarlo escapar.

Como él hizo con ella.

Kimi no kao ga toozakaru  
Ah…boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni

---------------------------------------------------------------

Te mantienes a cierta distancia  
Ah…antes de que me pierda

Siempre a cierta distancia de ella, siempre con cuidado de que el "amor" creciera en ella. Lejos pero a la vez cerca de ella.

Pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya estaba cegada por el tanto en placer como en algo más.

Los besos más apasionados por parte de ella era una muestra de su nuevo sentimiento.

Aishite mo ii kai, yureru yoru ni  
Arugamama de ii yo…motto...fukaku  
Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga…tokeau hodo ni  
Boku wa...kimi no...Vanilla

---------------------------------------------------------------

¿Puedo quererte, también?...en la agitada noche  
Está bien como está…más…profundo  
Esos casi exasperantes labios con los que me he…acostumbrado a fundirme  
Soy... tu... vainilla

Ella estaba harta de algo y ese algo era el no poder hacer casi nada.

Siempre el cubriéndola con todo su placer mientras ella no hacía nada, solo disfrutar.

¿Puedo complacerte también?

Se preguntaba mientras sentía a Shaoran descargar un poco de su deseo en ella.

Mientras le besaba, con esos labios embriagantes del ambarino, esos labios con sabor a miel que eran solo para ella…se habían convertido en una obsesión.

De todos modos…ella daría guerra.

-"Eres mi dulce vainilla"-Dijo Shaoran besándola otra vez.

(Kamisama)"...nante kidorisugi"…sonna cool na kimi wa plastic  
Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist

Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Dios)"... estás muy afectado" eres frío como el plástico  
Con esas calientes miradas como un ecologista

Esos besos ardientes son irritantes

¿Este hombre es real? ¿Realmente no es un sueño que este hombre exista?

Tan perfecto, lleno de deseo pero a la vez frió por no dejar que nadie sea capaz de complacerlo a él.

Sus miradas derretían a toda mujer a su paso incluyéndola a ella, haciéndola caer a sus pies como si de un rey se tratara.

Sus besos eran tan exquisitos pero tan irritantes.

¡Porque solo él! ¡Solo él podía hacer aquello!

Pero esto era una guerra de deseo y los dos darían lo mejor de cada uno.

Yugandeiku kimi no kao ga  
Ah…boku ga boku de iraremasu you ni

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tu distorsionada cara es  
Ah…por favor déjame ser yo mismo

Solo pedía un turno, un mísero turno para demostrar su capacidad pero el siempre negándose impidiéndola actuar.

Si solo la dejará actuar, la dejará ser lo que ella quisiera…sería justo.

Aishite mo ii kai, yureru yoru ni  
Arugamama de ii yo motto hayaku  
Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga kotoba nante mou  
kimi to boku…not Burning love

---------------------------------------------------------------

¿Puedo quererte, también, en la agitada noche  
Está bien como está…más…rápido  
Los casi dolorosos húmedos labios son…no hay más palabras  
Tu y yo no somos…un amor ardiente

Revolcándose de placer era lo que el sabia hacer y ella quería demostrar que también podía como él.

Pero cada movimiento, cada beso de él la debilitaba al mínimo.

Ellos no se complacían mutuamente.

Pero no se quedaría así.

Ah…ikutsu asa o mukaereba

Ah…yoru wa owaru no darou ka  
Ah…sora ni chiribamerareta

Ah…shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ah… ¿Si diésemos la bienvenida a cuantas mañanas…?

Ah… ¿…pararían probablemente las noches?  
Ah…dispersas en el cielo

Ah…blancas flores nos envuelven

Si todo fuera de dos, quizás un día habría un despertar de satisfacción para los dos.

Quizás si el fuera más solidario, compartirían la noches complaciéndose el uno al otro.

Aishite mo ii kai, yureru yoru ni  
Arugamama de ii yo "I've seen a tail"  
Kuyashii kurai ni…kimi ni hamatteru no ni  
A crew sees cring knees,  
I wanna need. Not betray!

---------------------------------------------------------------

¿Puedo quererte, también, en la agitada noche  
está bien como está, "I've seen a tail"  
es casi vergonzoso…que me haya enamorado de ti  
A crew sees cring knees,  
Quiero necesitar. ! No traicionar!

Era algo que sucedió de repente, de una obsesión a un sentimiento. No podía creer que ella sintiera amor por él. ¿Era él en interior o exterior?

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello, solo en ese momento tenía una finalidad y esa era hacer que el la necesitara complaciéndolo.

Aishite mo ii kai, yureru yoru ni  
Arugamama de ii yo…motto…kimi o  
Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga, tokeau hodo ni  
kimi wa...boku no...Bannin da

---------------------------------------------------------------

¿Puedo quererte, también, en la agitada noche  
Está bien como está…más…tú eres  
Esos casi exasperantes labios con los que me he…acostumbrado a fundirme  
Tú eres... mi... guardián

Song by…

**Gackt - Vanilla**

Todo terminó con el último gemido de placer el cual interpretaron entre los dos. De todas las noches esta fue la más agitada de todas, fue una noche de guerra.

Shaoran había quedado arriba de ella exhausto al igual que Sakura.

-"Ha sido la noche más…exhausta de todas"-Dijo Shaoran con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-"Si, estoy de acuerdo…pero…no nada. Desde antes y ahora…eres mi dueño y yo…tu vainilla"-Dijo Sakura con un toque seductor antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Shaoran se le quedo viendo unos segundos antes de caer dormido el también.

Todo estaba terminando, era el fin de esta noche y este juego, por hoy.

Este día sería recordado por Sakura. El día de las impresiones y conclusiones según ella.

Se había dado cuenta de si misma, se había dado cuenta de que ella quería complacerlo como el hacia con ella. De que esto era una guerra de pasión, de que esto no terminaría pronto pero tampoco duraría para siempre.

Pero ahora su duda era. ¿Que hacer ahora?

Ya que por último…

Se había dado cuenta…de que estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

_**Continuara…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

O.O

¿Que fue todo eso? XD

Siento que me ha salido extraño este capitulo, algo confuso me parece, en especial la parte de la canción. Tenía muchas ganas de ponerla por lo cual hice lo posible para que fuera con la historia, sucedió todo muy rápido…lo se pero así pasan las cosas en la vida real o.o

Bueno la cosa era que Sakura se sentía algo inútil porque Shaoran siempre estaba tomando el trabajo de "complacerla" así que en esta noche ella se decidió de que haría todo lo que fuera a su alcance para complacerlo a el como él hacia con ella.

En la parte de la canción que dice "Quiero necesitar. No traicionar"

Para mí sería que Sakura estuviera diciendo que necesita de él sin necesidad de traicionar su trato. Ya que la esclava tiene que hacer todo lo que el diga sin quejas ni necesidades pero en este caso ella lo quiere a el. Algo enredada la cosa veo yo pero espero que no sea así o.o

Porque veo que esto de songfic no va conmigo XD

Con el tiempo aprenderé a llevar la historia con la canción -

Ah si el capi quedo más cortó de lo que pensaba pero explique muchas cosas y di fin a otras, como lo del pasado de Sakura. Aunque queda más por descubrir o.o

Sobre el deseo de Shaoran.

Estoy en un tope, no se me ocurre como seguir la historia pero me dio ganas de seguir esta y por eso la seguí o.o

En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya que tratare de seguir lo más posible porque desperdicie mis vacaciones xx

Me quedan pocos días u.u

Y justo cuando tengo pocos días me da la maldita inspiración ò.ó

Pero en fin, no se que más agregar.

Ah la canción, de Gackt Camui xD

Es mi canción favorita aunque la traducción no esta muy bien, creo yo pero es lo que encontré.

Si alguien quiere la canción me dice y listo. Lo mismo con la canción que tocó Shaoran al piano. Generalmente ocupo canciones que tengo para cosas así.

Bueno eso es todo. Un saludo a todos los que dejan sus comentarios

Y Gracias por su apoyo -

Ah una ultima cosa. Este Souchirou Arima, si es el de Karekano XD

Uno de mis personajes favoritos aunque como que aquí más o menos lo pongo de malo y la personalidad no tiene nada que ver XD

Pero igual, se vienen más cosillas. Actualizare lo que pueda o.o

¡¡Se cuidan!

atte.…

Mary Camui

¡Au Revoir!


	6. Sufrimiento del pasado

**_Capitulo 6:_ Sufrimiento del pasado**

Era una bella mañana de primavera, los meses habían pasado. Todo estaba tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común, las vacaciones para estos dos habían terminado y cada día estaban bastante ocupados.

Los árboles de cerezo estaban a punto de florecer, el clima era bello y apacible. Calma por doquier, a donde se mirase había paz y belleza. Las olas del mar estaban tranquillas, los rayos del sol no eran tan fuertes y sus brillos en el mar eran hermosos en especial en los atardeceres. No mucha gente se paseaba por esos alrededores ya que estaba bastante lejos de la cuidad.

Dentro de la casa donde todo comenzó, también era paz pero solo porque no habían fuerzas para hacer un pequeño ruido. La casa no estaba sola, estaba habitado en este momento por dos seres, una mujer y un pequeño animal.

-"¡Tsuki-chan, tu comida está lista!"-Grito la mujer esperando que la llamada apareciera.

Una gatita pequeña y blanca con rayas amarillas apareció de inmediato y se acerco a su dueña para luego comer de su comida recién servida.

-"¿Esta rico ?"-Pregunto ella sin esperar respuesta oral pero si obtuvo su respuesta mirando a la gatita mientras comía sin parar-"Eso ha de ser un si . Que bien"-Dijo ella sonriendo y luego ir a la sala a sentarse en un sillón a relajarse pero antes a poner una canción relajante, mejor dicho su radio preferida.

-"Ahora para pasar un tiempo de relajación, les dejamos con Joujoushi de L'arc En Ciel"-Dijo el de la radio dando comienzo a la canción.

-"Joujoushi…bella canción T.T…"-Dijo Sakura antes de empezar a cantar-" 'For Love you are aside of me wooow every day' "-Cantaba Sakura con entusiasmo.

Pero no pudo seguir ya que sintió un paso y se volteo de inmediato.

-"¡Bienvenido a casa Shaoran !"-Dijo Sakura recibiendo a Shaoran bien sonriente.

-"Gracias . Lamento haberte molestado en tu momento de canto. Mmm veo que escuchas algo romántico, jejeje"-Dijo Shaoran de buen humor como todos los días.

-"Solo la tocaron al momento. Me encanta esa canción -"-Dijo ella con sus ojos llenos de estrellitas-"Dime, ¿como te fue hoy?"-Preguntó ella a Shaoran como todos los días acostumbraba a hacer.

-"Mmm…pues me fue bien, como todos los días"-Da un largo suspiro-"El mismo caso sigue en pie --. Creo que cambiare de trabajo esto ya me esta cansando mucho "-Dijo Shaoran quejándose como acostumbraba casi todos los días (xD)

-"Mmm… ¿y de que trabajarías o.o?"-Preguntó Sakura-"¿de payaso?"-Dijo Sakura burlándose.

-"Ja, ja, que gracioso ¬¬"

-"Siiiii -"-

-"Yo decidí estudiar esta carrera y no puedo hacer mucho ahora --. Aunque tengo dinero de sobra pero no quiero ser un perezoso --"

-"No eres perezoso pero eres un loco o.o. De todos modos, ¿tienes hambre?"-

-"¿Loco? Gracias ¬¬. Mmmm si tengo hambre…pero quiero algo en especial…"-Dijo acercándose a Sakura-"Quiero cerezas, una rica cereza"-Dijo muy sensual...

Sakura no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas pero tampoco pude evitar sentir el deseo.

-"¿Que tal para más tarde?"-Dijo Sakura con mirada provocativa-"Cuando ya todo este más oscuro…"-

-"OK…entonces para más tarde…cuando la oscuridad domine la casa…jojojojo. Ahora me voy a duchar"-

-"Si quieres te hago algo de comida"-Ofreció Sakura.

-"Claro. Me encantaría"-Dijo él sonriendo para luego marcharse a la ducha.

Y así era, la vida de dos…personas que se conocieron de la forma más poco creíble, un encuentro que parecía película para adultos (Tu lo dijiste, lo pongo entonces ¬¬), de aquel encuentro terminaron siendo unos buenos amigos que viven juntos cómodamente y que la mayoría de las noches mostraban su lado salvaje ante el otro.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía negar que día y noche lo pasaban bien, su vida había dado un vuelco enorme cuando se conocieron mutuamente…algo que parecía ser de una noche se transformo a algo de largo y calmado tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba. Pero cuando estaban cerca del uno al otro, su mundo brillaba de nuevo, dejando atrás todas aquellas memorias pasadas las cuales solo dolor traen en ellas.

Premonición de un nuevo comienzo…

-"Si a tu lado me quedo…comenzará otra etapa de mi vida"- Sakura sonreía ampliamente, mirando todo a su alrededor, aquella casa, la cual era como su nuevo y segundo hogar.

Aquella sala llena de recuerdos, aquella navidad tan inolvidable como ella misma había mencionado ese día, aquella cocina, donde hizo muchas cosas, pasteles, galletas, exclusivamente para Shaoran. Aquel piano, al principio un recuerdo doloroso y luego una dulce memoria melódica. Aquellos cuartos, donde cada noche no dejaba de sentir el éxtasis que le provocaba…

Nostalgia, es lo que sentía, de aquellos días de esclavitud pasaron a ser días de paz…solo paz.

-"Tsuki… ¿debo decirle?"

-"Miau"-

-"Quien sabe que habrá significado eso U"-

Rato más tarde…

-"¡Shaoran, la comida esta lista!"- Grito Sakura bien fuerte.

Shaoran llego al primer piso vestido casualmente, polera y pantalones. Estaba recién bañado así que expedía un aroma muy agradable. De todos modos, siempre tenía un aroma agradable.

-"Gracias Sakura, por siempre hacer almuerzos tan exquisitos"-

-"No me lo agradezcas, me gusta hacerlo "-

DING-DONG

-"¿Pero quien será o.o?"- Sakura se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Hola!"- Dijo un muy animado Souchirou.

-"Souchirou. Hola. ¿Qué te trae por acá?" –

-"Venia a hacer una visita a mi queridísima amiguita Sakura"-

-"¿Quién es?"- Llegó Shaoran al lugar – "Ah…eres tu, hola"-

-"Hola Lee, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?"-

-"Muy bien, con Sakura dudo que lo llegue a pasar mal"- Sonríe con ternura.

-"Shaoran…lo mismo digo"- Sakura sonríe de la misma manera.

-"Ya veo…"- Souchirou puso una expresión de poco interés.

-"¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?, creo que ha quedado un poco" – Ofreció Sakura.

-"Si no es mucha molestia…"-

-"¡Claro que no!"-

Risas hubieron en este almuerzo, vergonzosas memorias de Sakura en el instituto habían sido reveladas, en la que sin querer una vez o otras veces más entró al baño de hombres por equivocación y justamente así mismo había conocido a Souchirou, entrando por equivocación al baño de hombre…

Shaoran no paraba de reír junto Souchirou, Sakura estaba más roja que un tomate y les dio un golpe en la nuca a los dos para que se callasen.

Y así fue, callaron y quedaron mudos, totalmente mudos.

-"Por cierto… ¿a cuanto estamos hoy?"- Preguntó Souchirou.

-"a 29"- Dijo Sakura.

De repente a Shaoran se le cae el tenedor de las manos y por unos momentos queda totalmente helado. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la nada y empezó a sudar, su mano temblaba hasta que se paró y fue al baño. Luego se pudo escuchar que Shaoran vomitaba…

-"¡Shaoran!"- Sakura se levanta y se pone en la puerta –"¡Shaoran! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Shaoran responde!"- Sakura se sentía aterrorizada.

Luego de unos momentos, Shaoran salio del baño pero su cara estaba pálida, sudaba y temblaba, sus ojos se casi cerraban, cuando pudo dar un paso se desmayo cayendo encima de Sakura la cual se sintió aun más horrorizada.

Un rato había pasado y Shaoran dio señal de que ya estaba despertando, sus ojos ya se había abierto por completo, miraba el techo como si estuviera hipnotizado. Sakura se le acerco y le puso la mano en la frente, acariciándolo.

-"¿Ya te encuentras bien?"- Preguntó ella muy preocupada y asustada.

-"Sakura…si, ya estoy bien"- Desvió la mirada -"¿Puedes dejarme solo unos momentos?"-

-"Pero…puede que te pase algo de nuevo…y si no hay nadie contigo…no quiero"-

-"No te preocupes…yo estoy bien y no me pasará nada, ahora por favor, déjame solo unos momentos"-

-"…de acuerdo"- Sakura se puse triste y se marcho.

Cerró la puerta y el lugar quedo en total silencio, Shaoran miraba la nada, su expresión en el rostro era seria, sumido en sus pensamientos tal vez, quizás ni siquiera estaba pensando…estaba perdido.

Sakura, apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de el, se encontraba triste, muy triste, no podía hacer nada por el, no sabia que hacer y ni siquiera sabia lo que le pasaba, ¿tiene alguna enfermedad? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo? ¿Ha recordado algo?, ella se preguntaba, tantas cosas, tantas posibilidades pero no tenia respuesta a ninguna de aquellas preguntas. Cayó al suelo, sentada y su cabeza bajo, una lagrima se hizo aparecer seguida por más lagrimas de angustia.

Souchirou trataba de consolarla, pero era inútil, nada ni nadie por ahora, sacaría de aquel trance a Sakura y a Shaoran, nadie…ni nada.

En la habitación de Shaoran

-"¿Qué más puedo pensar?"- Shaoran hablaba consigo mismo –"Dime, ¿que más puedo pensar…o en quien más?, tu sabes, dime, tu sabes todo, siempre has sabido todo…dime…déjame escucharte, déjame escuchar esa celestial voz…dime…"-

Seguía en cama, hablando al techo, el lo sabia, nadie respondería, era algo claro pero el no lo entendía, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, no podía pensar en nada más ni tampoco cambiar a algo más. Estaba perdido, otra vez.

Una hora había pasado, Sakura esperaba que Shaoran saliera de su habitación pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder, había intentado entrar pero Shaoran no se lo permitía, excusas de soledad era lo único que recibía.

-"¿Y otra vez…que debo hacer…? Por favor, dime"- Shaoran se había rendido, no hablaría más por hoy, sus esperanzas habían sido quebradas otra vez.

Shaoran estaba mirando el techo con sus ojos perdidos, el silencio estaba totalmente presente, los sollozos de Sakura se habían detenido y Souchirou ya se había ido. Y otra vez, quedaban esos dos en esa casa en aquel silencio, sin saber que hacer, nada podían hacer, nada por el otro. Quizás…algo…

Shaoran se levanto, abrió los ventanales y salio al balcón, fue recibido por una fresca brisa primaveral y los pétalos no faltaron, rozaban sus mejillas suavemente y nostálgicamente.

-"¿Son estas tus caricias? ¿O solo quieres hacerme creer eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no vienes y me llevas contigo, haz que este sufrimiento termine…"- La voz de Shaoran era cada vez más melancólica y silenciosa.

-"Como quisiera regresar en el tiempo…regresar a aquellos bellos tiempos llenos de felicidad"-

_**Regresar ya no es posible, cambiar es lo que sigue.**_

-"Me encantaba cuando pronunciabas tales palabras, no eran habladas con un idioma hermoso pero su significado valía más que oro puro aunque yo no podía hacer caso a esas palabras, las escuchaba me maravillaba pero se iban con el tiempo. Siempre tenias razón, tanta belleza física y sicológica, la belleza estaba en cada una de tus virtudes, la suerte era la que no estaba de tu lado, la maldita suerte"

Se quedo parado, mirando el mar romper y sintiendo las caricias del viento, perdido, se sentía totalmente perdido, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, su cabeza estaba llena, ocupada solamente por una persona.

(Tema de fondo: Kow Otani – Memories)

No noto que la puerta se había abierto, no noto que algo se le acercaba, no noto que ese algo derramaba lagrimas, no noto que ese algo sufría por el y que ese algo no iba a dejarlo solo.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos inmensamente, un cuerpo estaba a sus espaldas, lo abrazaba fuertemente, sus manos agarradas a la camisa de él, fuertemente, fuertemente…

-"No te encierres que no te hará bien, no te guardes tanto las cosas que solo más sufrimiento te traerán, no me dejes a un lado que quiero cuidarte y protegerte. Por favor…déjame quedarme un rato contigo, solo un rato…por favor"-

_**Por favor…déjame estar contigo**_

_**Yo…debería de decir eso, quédate conmigo.**_

-"Yo…de acuerdo, puedes quedarte aquí si así lo quieres"- Dijo Shaoran sin ánimos.

-"Gracias…"- Sakura se abrazo mucho más a él.

El silencio llego nuevamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba, ninguno de los dos quería hablar pero cada uno tenia curiosidad.

-"_¿Me dirá que es lo que le pasa?_"- Se preguntaba Sakura.

-"_¿Por qué ella esta aquí…conmigo?_"- Se pregunto Shaoran.

Pero no querían preguntar, temían decir algo malo, algo que los pusiera en un pequeño aprieto.

-"Sakura…"-

-"Dime…"-

-"¿Tienes sueño?"-

Sakura se sintió desilusionada, había pensando que el le diría algo relacionado con él –"Un poco"-

-"¿Durmamos?"-

-"Claro"-

Los dos se acostaron, Shaoran mirando a un lado y Sakura mirando hacia el otro lado. Sakura le sentía lejano, no era como las otras veces que se acostaban muy juntos, a pesar de que cerca estuviera de el en verdad se encontraba muy alejada. Como si por mundos estuvieran alejados.

Pasaron un par de horas, Sakura no podía dormir, se sentía solitaria y alejada. Sin ruido se levanto y se fue para el lado de Shaoran, se arrodillo en el suelo y miro su cara, estaba dormido, totalmente dormido.

Alzó su mano hasta la cara de él, lo acaricio con cuidado para saber si despierto estaba, no reacciono así que siguió acariciándolo suavemente, tocando con sus dedos su cara delicadamente, posando sus dedos sobre los labios de él, pasando lentamente, acercándose lentamente.

Pocos centímetros separaban sus labios, pocos centímetros faltaban para que Sakura lograra su idea, pocos centímetros y podría sentir el sabor de aquellos labios que le encantan.

Lo logro, sus labios estaban posados sobre los de el, suavemente le dio un dulce beso, de aquellos besos que sirven para consolar, de aquellos besos que se dan con el sentimiento llamado amor. Estaba a punto de retirar sus labios pero una mano la detuvo, la acerco más, sin dejar que sus labios se separasen.

El beso se profundizo, Sakura estaba algo tensa, pues lo había despertado y pensaba que estaba enojado. Pero poco a poco se fue calmando, olvido todo lo que pensaba cuando se concentro en los besos, se sentía rara pero bien, cuando le besaba, se sentía realmente extraña, como que todos sus pensamientos fueran apartados, como que todo los problemas se borraran y solo pensara en esos…besos que tanto le encantaban.

Su cuerpo se dejo llevar, se subió encima de la cama y siguió besándole, más profundo aun, ahora con pasión, intercambiaron de posición, el se encontraba arriba, la tenia acorralada tal y como le gustaba a ella. Siguieron besándose más y más aun, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo que tenían en frente, tocándolo suavemente y acariciándolo, metiendo sus manos bajo la ropa, sintiendo el suave cuerpo de cada uno, el suave y calido cuerpo del que tanto disfrutaban el uno y el otro.

Se despojaron de sus prendas lentamente, no había rapidez en el proceso, era mejor hacerlo lentamente, para no recordar nada lamentable. Mejor olvidar un poco las cosas, y disfrutar de lo que se le ponen por delante. Así querían y pensaban y así iban a hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sus manos recorrían cada zona de los cuerpos del acompañante, la espalda, el pecho.

Llegaba la hora de lo intenso. Sakura se saco a Shaoran de encima y ella volvió a tomar aquella posición, comenzó a besarle el pecho lentamente con pasión, haciendo estremecer (Yo creo que a los hombres también le gusta que les besen el pecho. ¿O no? xD)

Se sentía bien, se sentía realmente bien, necesitaba relajarse y en frente tenia a la mujer masajista, su técnica especial, sus besos excitantes y relajantes a la vez. Ella se sentó sobre el y se quedaron mirando, él alzo sus manos logrando alcanzar los pechos de ellas, los apretaba de una forma que ella disfrutaba, sus rasgos faciales denotaban lo tanto que le gustaban. La tomo y la atrajo hacia el, comenzó a besarlos rápidamente de una forma dura pero suave a la vez. Era la primera vez que hacia esto y a ella, le encanto demasiado. Tanto que lo único que quería, era que no parara, enredo sus dedos en los cabellos marrones, apretaba sus manos cada vez que se estremecía de placer por aquellos besos placenteros, los dos disfrutaban de eso, ella se estremecía, el se estremecía al sentir los dedos de ella en su cabello, apretándolo lo cual le daba la señal de que ella disfrutaba.

(Llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir estas escenas, que resulto un poco mal explicada…creo yo -.-)

Cuando dejo de besarle, ella bajo hasta la altura de sus labios y comenzaron a besarse otra vez, mientras sus manos deslizaban las últimas prendas restantes. Las cuales darían al paso final, comenzaron a girar, un momento el arriba de ella, en otros ella arriba de el. Dejaron eso y lo serio estaba por comenzar, lo seriamente excitante.

El hombre tomo posición en la parte de arriba, se agacho hasta la altura en que sus labios se tocaran, sus lenguas se tocaran con impaciencia, ella cruzo sus piernas sobre el, se miraron y volvieron a besarse otra vez dando paso a un gemido enorme de excitación, lentamente, lentamente iban los movimientos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquellos movimientos se volvieron desenfrenados. Lo que provocaban, un placer totalmente grande…

No paraban de besarse, no paraban de moverse, no paraban de girar, no paraban para nada. Era totalmente un caos de placer pero así es como querían, así es como olvidaban las cosas que por ahora permanecían en el exterior…

Quedaron rendidos, cansados, acostados uno cerca del otro. La hora de dormir estaba presente, sus ojos no querían permanecer abiertos, ni un poco más.

-"Esto…se volverá a repetir mañana por la tarde…pero…yo elegiré el lugar"- Shaoran lo dijo seriamente, para luego como arte de magia, caer totalmente dormido dejando a Sakura sin palabras.

Y así llego el día siguiente…

El día estaba totalmente caluroso, demasiado caluroso, que daba gusto andar casi desnudo, excelente para estar en el mar, lo peor estar en una pieza con ventanas cerradas. El cual era el caso de estas dos personas.

Sakura soñaba que estaba en un asador, se asaba y más encima había una espátula, que vueltas le daba vueltas y vueltas para que se asara por todas partes. Así quedaría bien achicharrada.

-"!Mi espalda! ¡Mi Cabeza! ¡Mi estomago! ¡Mis ojos! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mi todoooooo!!!!!!"

Sakura despertó de golpe encima de nada más ni nada menos que Shaoran (quien más iba a ser xD), el cual estaba totalmente sofocado por el calor y más encima tener a una carne achicharrada en su espalda.

Shaoran daba señales agonizantes ante todo esto, ella lo noto unos segundos después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, el pobre Shaoran había muerto asfixiado.

Más tarde…

Shaoran había revivido, le costo mucho tiempo pero al final revivió, con los gritos de Sakura, quien no reviviría (imagínense gritos muuuuy histéricos x.x)

Cuando ya Shaoran estaba sentado, miro a Sakura fijamente, con una mano la agarro del cuello y la atrajo hacia el, besándole apasionadamente. La soltó y se levanto, abrió su closet y saco un bikini amarillo crema con algo de naranja.

-"Seguramente te queda, creo que las medidas son iguales…"- Se calló por un momento -"Pontéelo, esperas unos minutos y bajas para ir a la playa"- Y se marcha

-"De acuerdo…"-

Pasaron unos momentos los cuales Sakura creyó que era suficiente, bajó con un vestido puesto, llegó a la playa, el calor la sofocaba y la arena estaba muy caliente. Camino a grandes y rápidos pasos para llegar al quitasol.

Pero… ¿Desde cuando estaba ese quitasol allí?

Luego Sakura vio para el frente, y allí estaba el, metido en el agua, hundiéndose y luego saliendo a superficie. Miró a Sakura y le hizo señas con la mano para que se entrara al agua.

Sakura espero un poco a que el se sumergiera, para que pudiera sacarse el vestido. Ya que ella encontraba que ese traje de baño era algo pequeño y se sentía un poco avergonzada. A pesar de las cosas que hace en la noche de todos modos aun le queda algo de vergüenza.

Shaoran nunca se sumergió, así que no tuvo más opción. Cuando ella se saco el vestido. Shaoran la miro fijamente y algo impresionado. No parpadeaba, solo la miraba sin quitarlo el ojo de encima. Sakura se puso nerviosa, ella encontraba que se veía mal y que Shaoran se largaría a reír. Entro al agua rápidamente para que Shaoran despertara.

Ella nado hasta una roca, lejos de él. Dio un largo suspiro y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con aquella cara morena. Y esos ojos marrones.

Sintió una mano en su cintura, acariciándola lentamente. Otra mano en su cabeza, haciéndola acercarse hacia el. Para que se besaran.

Una de sus manos, acariciaba la suave espalda de ella, de cuello a muslos, lentamente acariciando cada parte e incluso metiendo su mano bajo el pequeño bikini, la otra mano abandono su cabeza con la certeza de que las bocas seguirían unidas. Aquella mano acaricio su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos, bajo y sobre la ropa. Sin embargo eso acabo, luego de un rato.

Era solo el comienzo de una calurosa y agitada tarde…

Todo estaba muy caluroso, el ambiente era pesado y también silencioso. Shaoran no era el mismo, estaba callado demasiado callado y Sakura preocupada por él, por su silencio incomodo. Estaban en hora de almuerzo, la hora de almuerzo más solitaria que habían tenido.

Solitaria, ya que cada uno estaba totalmente callado y así se sentían alejados.

Tan cerca…pero tan lejos.

Así es como Sakura pensaba y sentía, así es como las cosas estaban.

Luego de comer, Shaoran se recostó y cerro sus ojos, Sakura lo miró fijamente, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo, el sueño los abundo, el sueño les ganó.

Había pasado como una hora, primero ella despertó. El calor era mucho más insoportable, así que se metió al agua a refrescarse. A los minutos, sintió una mano en su cintura, sintió una mano en sus senos, sintió dos manos acariciándola. Logro darse vuelta, consiguiendo un fuerte beso, un largo beso, un profundo beso, todo lo delicioso de un beso le había sido entregado. Luego aquellas manos masculinas empezaron a juguetear, en todas aquellas partes femeninas que tanto le gustaban, deseosamente, le besaba los senos, rápidamente metía su mano, sus dedos en la vagina de ella, rápidamente y excitantemente.

No tardó en introducirse dentro de ella, no tardo en hacerla gritar de placer, pero si tardo en detenerse, seguía moviéndose, en el agua, con sus brazos la subía arriba y abajo, ella solo disfrutaba sin hacer nada, solo gemir y gemir, enormemente.

Él la tomo, la saco del agua y en brazos se la llevo a su habitación, se acostó el primero, ella encima de él. Él se quito la ropa y se la quito a ella también, estaban desnudos, mirándose seriamente. No sonrisa lujuriosa, no movimientos de placer, nada. Solo se mantenían serios, simplemente serios.

Él le agarro la cabeza a ella y con eso le indico, que tenía que bajar, que su cabeza tenia que bajar, hasta que su boca alcanzara el miembro de él.

Lo beso lentamente y la vez con locura, le gustaba hacerlo, le encantaba hacerlo. Le gustaba tragar partes de él, le gustaba quedar con aquello en partes de su cuerpo, le encantaba todo lo que él le hacia y lo que le ordenara que hiciera, le encantaba todo. Y había una razón, le encantaba y lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, con la misma locura que hacia estas cosas, lo amaba en todas sus facciones, de tristeza, de enojo, de ardor, lo amaba, todas sus cualidades, lo amaba, todo de él…lo amaba.

Pero…si había un pero, el se mostraba indiferente, en especial en estos momentos, aquella seriedad en su cara, no ver su sonrisa ni escuchar esa voz calmada de todos los días. Le hacían tener miedo, pensaba cualquier cosa, que la odiaba, que solo pensaba en ella como un juguete, aun así ella seguía con esto, teniendo sexo con él, aunque se sintiera como un juguete tenia miedo al oponerse, ya que podría echarla de la casa, podría forzarla, incluso podría odiarle y todo aquello lo pensaba, porque él le daba miedo, cuando lo conoció también le dio miedo, un alto hombre de mirada fría, había quedado aterrada.

Y además no lo conocía bien, se enamoro de alguien que apenas conoce, su lado relajado y un poco el frió, era lo único que conocía, no sabia que tan serio podria ser su lado enojado.

Así que seguía haciendo estas cosas, para quedarse a su lado, para que no le odiase, para amarlo cada vez más, sin importar que fuera lo que significara esta mujer, sin importar nada. Decidió guardar silencio, amarlo y por último complacerlo. Sin importar las otras cosas…

Ella subió, lentamente, besando el cuerpo que amaba, besándolo y besándolo, sin detenerse. Llegó a sus labios, los beso con locura, le agarro de la cabeza, de los cabellos, sujetándolos fuertemente para no dejar de besarle, lo besaba con tanta locura que sus labios llegaban casi a doler, pero no importaba, le encantaba besarlo, ya que esos labios eran totalmente exquisitos. Sin previo aviso, ella se levanto y se sentó encima del miembro de este, haciéndola dar un gran gemido, subía, bajaba y le besaba. Seguid así, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más locura, cada vez más y más profundo.

Hasta llegar al grito que la saco de todo ese trance de lujuria, haciéndola llegar al fin de sus energías, al famoso clímax.

Luego de unos momentos, ellos estaban tumbados en la cama, mirando el techo, no abrazados ni tomados, simplemente estáticos mirando el techo como si muertos estuviesen.

-"Ahora que lo pienso…no sabes nada de mí"- Dijo Shaoran así de repente. Sin tener respuesta de Sakura decidió continuar -"Nunca he contado esto a otra persona, ni tampoco había tenido deseos de contarlo. Tú sabes, todas las personas tienen un pasado y algunas tienen uno que quisieran borrar o cambiar, en ese rango de personas estoy yo. Es realmente frustrante no poder ver nunca más la sonrisa de la persona más importante de la vida, es frustrante y muy doloroso. ¿Sabes? Yo ame a alguien, como nunca había amado a otra persona, la amaba más que a mi familia, más que a mi vida, más que a todo y ella también, me amaba de esa manera. Éramos felices, soñábamos felices, dormíamos felices, vivíamos felices, solo necesitábamos del uno al otro para vivir, es lindo aquel amor que es mutuo, la apoyaba, me apoyaba, la protegía, me protegía, me amaba, nos amaba. Era todo perfecto, realmente perfecto. Nuestras familias eran muy amigas, nosotros éramos muy unidos y ella…como olvidarla, era una mujer perfecta, poseía una belleza externa maravillosa y una belleza interna espectacular, era buena persona, ayudaba, comprendía, vivía siempre con una sonrisa. Era capaz de todo, era una persona simplemente maravillosa, todas las virtudes estaban en ella, todas absolutamente todas"-

Sakura se rompía, Shaoran tenia una voz melancólica y a la vez relajada al hablar de aquella mujer, una voz, de un loco enamorado. Hablaba de una mujer desconocida, de una mujer que no era ella, se partía totalmente, quería llorar pero quería escuchar. Quería saber…donde estaba esa mujer, pensó cualquier cosa menos que ella estaría…

-"En el cielo, ella esta en el maldito cielo, rodeada de ángeles seguramente, cuidando a todas las personas que allá están"- Hizo una pausa…bajo su cabeza. Se sentía destrozado, otra vez.

Sakura estaba atónita, de todas las cosas que pensó, en ninguna de esas divagaciones estaba ese suceso.

-"¿Sabes que es lo peor?...pues lo peor es que ella era mi esposa, mi hermosa esposa, estaba esperando un hijo, un hijo que los dos engendramos el primer día de abril, el hijo que tanto habíamos soñado…pero hay algo más…yo…yo…la mate, los mate"-

Un silencio profundo, estaba en el lugar.

-"¡oh si que los mate, justamente, justamente el maldito día de su cumpleaños! ¡Justamente 2 días después de que habíamos hecho vida juntos! ¡Justamente aquel día, justamente un día que esperaba, justamente un día que la iba a hacer muy feliz, justamente ese día! ¡¡¡Los mate, los mate y me odio, odio a la vida y odio todo!!!"-

Se tiro encima de Sakura, comenzó a llorar, a llorar con desesperación. Parecía un pequeño bebe sin su madre, llorando y llorando para que ella llegue por él. Llorando por alguien que nunca jamás volverá.

Pasó un rato, un gran rato.

-"El amor es sufrimiento, es todo un sufrimiento, por eso vivo aquí, solo, sin amar a nadie ni a mi misma, por eso te digo que si…llegas a amarme, olvídate, olvídate de mi y de mi existencia, si me amas sufrirás, si me amas te odiare, si me amas me alejare de ti, si me amas podrás morir. Porque yo soy un asesino, un tonto y desafortunado estúpido"-

Las cosas estaban bien claras, ella sentía curiosidad al principio, quería saber a toda costa cosas de él, quería saber mucho de él. Y por desear aquello, logro ganarse el mayor sufrimiento que había tenido, luego de muchos años.

Amor: …muerte…felicidad…odio…tristeza…matrimonio…vida.

Tantas cosas que traía este sentimiento, a tantas cosas que llevaba.   
Tantas cosas…que uno quisiera remediar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seguramente se desilusionaron, no me quedo muy bien contado T.T

Eso creo, espero les haya gustado.

Espero… u.u

Perdón el maldito retraso, han pasado muchas cosas y me retrase mucho, prometo terminar, ahora si, lo prometo, ahora haré el próximo capitulo y dudo que dure mucho esta historia.

Nos vemos al próximo capitulo

PD. Alguien leerá esta historia, ya es tanto el tiempo que no actualizo que…nadie debe recordar esto XD


	7. Volviendo al pasado

"**Capitulo 7: Volviendo al pasado"**

La chica de cabellos castaños, estaba despertando, cuando logró abrir sus ojos se encontró con la figura masculina que amaba. Recordó todo lo que le había dicho, el rechazo que le había hecho indirectamente hacia sus sentimientos.

Sintió ganas de llorar descontroladamente pero eso se vio interrumpida por un beso de su hombre. Un beso diferente a los demás, un beso que la calmo completamente.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos, como si tuvieras mil cosas que decir pero de esas mil cosas dijo algo, que era lo más importante.

-"Perdón…por lo de anoche"-

Sakura se quedo confusa, no había razones de que el le pidiera perdón

-"¿Por que?"-

-"Olvidalo…solo quiero decirte…que…"- Le da un largo beso -"Que yo te amo, te amo Sakura"-

Ella no entendía nada, él la rechazo, ahora se le declaraba. Era increíble pero cierto, su voz sonaba sincera y su mirada indicaba la verdad…él la amaba.

Pero a veces hay cosas que no pueden pasar, porque la vida lo quiere así.

Aunque la vida, a veces da unos vuelcos enormes que cambia todo.

Aun así…

Por ahora son solo sueños…

1 de abril.

Cumpleaños de Sakura.

Día nublado, casi lluvioso.

La joven de cabellos castaños, comenzó a despertar, poco a poco, así es como acabo su dulce sueño, haciéndola volver a la realidad, haciéndola ver que estaba sola. No simplemente en corazón, sino sola en el lugar.

Miró a su alrededor, la cama estaba desordenada pero no había rastros de él, todo indicaba que se había ido, dejándola tristemente abandonada, sin siquiera decir nada.

Ella no quiso pensar en lo peor, así que se levanto de inmediato y comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa, hasta en toda la playa incluso en el mar. No había rastros, tampoco había auto. Así que al final, aceptó que él…la había abandonado.

Su pijama mojado estaba y su cuerpo tiritaba del frió, meterse al agua de mar en un día así, era lo más estupido que había hecho, pero más estupido que eso, fue buscarlo y buscarlo sabiendo que no iba a encontrarlo. Y ahora, que hacer, se preguntaba.

-"¿Que puedo hacer ahora?"- Su voz era casi inaudible y tristemente sonaba. -"Es temprano, así que puedo hacer el desayuno y, y, y seguir con mi…mi vida, ¿verdad?"- Estaba nerviosa, apenas podía hablar y controlar.

Miro la nada unos instantes, bajo nerviosa dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, bajaba torpemente, como si estuviera perdida, sin energías, cuando iba en el penúltimo escalón pierde el equilibrio haciéndola caer. En el suelo se encontraba, sin una gota de energía, con una tristeza enorme reprimida en su corazón. Estaba en el suelo, mirando la nada, como si muerta se encontrara.

-"No voy a llorar, no soy una niña, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no…voy…a…llorar"- Se repetía a si misma, mientras cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos. –"No voy…a…soportarlo más"-

Se levantó y subió las escaleras otra vez, le costaba caminar, su cuerpo le pesaba su mente se perdía, llego a aquella habitación y la miró por mucho rato. Camino hacia la cama, lentamente caminaba.

Se subió, se acostó y su sufrimiento no pudo contenerse más…

Mucho tiempo más tarde el timbre sonaba.

Se levantó de inmediato, seco sus lagrimas y bajo al instante. Cuando abrió la puerta su corazón se detuvo en seco. Su única esperanza estaba borrada, otra vez.

-"Souchirou… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Bajó su mirada y media vuelta dio.

-"Él no está, acabo de ver eso y tu pareces entupida llorando por él. Sabia que el te abandonaría, al final todos te abandonan, ¿es que no aprendiste eso?"- Se acerca a ella. –"Ya te lo dije, yo soy el único que estará a tu lado"- La abraza, atrayéndola más hacia el. –"Te has vuelto realmente hermosa, tan sexy también"-

-"Estarías a mi lado, ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?"- Se suelta de él –"Hace años me usaste cruelmente haciéndome creer que me amabas y estarías siempre conmigo. Pero tus fines eran usarme y aprovecharte de mí…vete de aquí ahora"- Le mira con mucha ira –"¡¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ!!!"-

-"Y desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ni lo sueñes"- La agarra del brazo sin cuidado y se la lleva arriba.

La entra a la habitación y la tira con fuerza a la cama. Cuando él se subió encima ella le abofeteo. Sin embargo él se lo regreso, le golpeo unas tres veces hasta que ella ya no opusiera resistencia.

Utilizo de ella, como quiso, la maltrato y violo de la forma más cruel, ella no paraba de llorar y de pensar que él viniera a rescatarla. Quería ver a su amado sacándola de allí o a su hermano, tal y como lo había hecho hace muchos años atrás…

**FLASH BACK**

Años atrás, en la preparatoria, Sakura y Souchirou salían de clases. Ella lo había invitado a comer a su casa y el accedió gustoso. Iban como una feliz pareja, besándose entre tiempos.

Cuando ya habían llegado a la casa, se dan cuenta de que no había nadie, su hermano seguramente estaba trabajando por lo cual estaban solos.

-"Así que…no hay nadie…"- Souchirou la abraza desde atrás mientras que con una mano toca uno de sus senos.

-"Souchirou… ¿Qué haces?"- Preguntaba algo asustada.

-"Nada malo, nada de nada"- La toma en brazos y se la lleva a la habitación.

La deja acostada y el comienza a desvestirse, ella lo miraba asustada.

-"No, no estoy preparada para esto Souchirou, por favor, detente"- Le rogaba Sakura.

-"Nada de eso, esta es mi oportunidad y tu no te opondrás, ¿de acuerdo?"- Se sube encima de ella.

Trata de quitarle las prendas pero ella se opone, sigue insistiendo pero ella sigue oponiéndose, hasta que su paciencia se agota y le amarra los brazos con su corbata. Ella estaba llorando de la desesperación y el se excitaba aun más.

Ella se movía de un lado a otro sin permitirle a él que le tocara o sacara algo pero así solo logro un severo golpe en su mejilla.

Ella gritaba incontrolablemente mientras él se aprovechaba de ella y antes de que el se la violara completamente, su hermano abre la puerta y le da un golpe q lo deja en el suelo.

-"Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana, ten por seguro que estarás muerto"-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-"Admitelo, tu querías esto, sino no hubieras sido tan amable cuando nos encontramos"- Decía el sonriendo victoriosamente.

-"Tenia miedo, si me oponía insistirías además, estaba sola…"- Su voz estaba destrozada al igual que ella misma –"Vete de aquí"-

-"Ni lo sueños, vamos, ven aquí"- Su voz era malvada al igual que él. La agarro y comenzó con lo mismo de antes.

-"¡No! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡DETENTE!!!"- Gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente –"de…detente…"-

Por otro lado, lejos muy lejos.

La lluvia comenzaba, mientras caminaba la lluvia lo acompañaba.

-"Ya ha sido bastante tiempo, ¿no es así?"- El hombre de mirada perdida se pone de rodillas frente a una tumba –"¿Cómo has estado mi preciosa estrella?"-

En la tumba, escrito estaba, un nombre junto a un símbolo.

HOSHI JUNG HUA

Y un símbolo de una estrella encerrado en un corazón.

-"¿No quieres que vaya a acompañarte, mi estrella? ¿No quieres que seamos dos resplandecientes astros en el cielo? ¿No quieres volver, estrella mía?"- Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

**FLASH BACK**

Varios años atrás.

Hong Kong

Casa de la Familia Lee.

-"Como te había comentado Xiao-lang, la familia Jung Hua conoce muchos secretos de la antigua magia china, así que esta gran familia nos viene a visitar, se amables con ellos por favor, en especial con la hermana mayor, la cual posee un gran poder"- Decía una mujer que al mirarla esta demostraba un gran respeto. La madre del joven castaño.

-"Si madre"- Respondió el chico.

-"Wey, hazlos pasar por favor"-

Una familia conformada de 6 personas, la madre, el padre y los tres hijos, dos mujeres y un varón.

Una joven delgada y hermosa, entraba primero, sus cabellos eran azulados y sus ojos del mismo color, tan profundos y brillantes que al verlos no podías quitar ojo de encima. Su cara era delicada, era como un ángel y su voz tan suave con el viento fresco de primavera, como el rozar de plumas.

El joven de cabellos castaños, estaba estático pero reaccionó de inmediato.

-"Bienvenidos a nuestra casa, es un placer conocerlos"- Dijo el castaño y enseguida ya estaba haciendo una reverencia.

-"Gracias por su invitación, también es un placer conocerlos"- La muchacha de cabellera azulada respondió gentilmente inclinándose de igual manera.

Al volver a su posición normal los dos se encuentran cara a cara.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- Preguntó dulcemente la muchacha.

-"Xiao-lang Lee"-

-"Encantada de conocer Xiao-Lang"- Sonrió esta –"Yo soy Hoshi Jung Hua y mi hermana se llama Aika y mi hermano Xian"-

"Encantado de conocerlos"- Mirando a los tres.

-"¡Encantada!"- Dijo sonriente la niña de cabellos semi-naranjos la cual era la hermana de nombre Aika.

-"Hola Xian"- Dijo el castaño al joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas oscuros.

-"Hola"- Dijo fríamente.

-"¡Xian!, no seas tan frió, él no te ha hecho nada"- Decía Hoshi reprimiéndolo.

-"No fastidies hermana"-

-"Por favor, perdónalo, él es muy buena persona, no pienses mal de él"- Decía la muchacha al joven de cabello castaño.

-"No te preocupes, está bien"-

-"Que bien"- Dijo alegremente la muchacha.

Los días pasaron, las dos hermanas se hicieron rápidamente amigas de Shaoran, pero Xian seguía manteniéndose frió ante la situación.

Todos estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa, bajo un árbol de hojas verdes por la primavera, hablaban y reían. Shaoran rodeado de las dos niñas, Xian sentado atrás de ellos.

-"¡Mira, Xiao-lang, una mariposa, que hermosa!"- Decía muy emocionada la joven Aika.

Shaoran la atrapa gentilmente y la pone en mano de Aika.

-"¡Oh, que linda, gracias!"- Sonriente estaba y la mariposa volando se fue –"Oh…"- Pero enseguida se abrazo a Shaoran –"Eres tan bueno, Xiao-lang"-

-"Jeje, tienes una admiradora Xiao-lang"- Se reía suavemente la joven Hoshi.

-"No lo admiro, él me gusta"- Dijo ella acercándose más a el.

-"Jeje, el primer amor de Aika"- Seguía riendo suavemente.

Las palabras no lo salían, no sabía que decir, estaba metido en un problema amoroso. Y cuando veía a Aika tan apegada a él, le hacia recordar a su prima Meiling. (Aika es como Meiling o.o)

-"¡Aika, Xian, vengan un momento!"- Los llamaba su madre.

Ellos se fueron y los otros dos quedaron solos.

-"Antes de conocerte pensé que eras alguien muy frió y malo"- Dijo ella.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"- Dijo algo enojado.

-"No lo se, jeje"- Se reía suavemente y burlonamente.

-"Tonta, pero bueno, yo no me imaginaba nada de ti, pues no me importaba"-

-"Oh, eres malo"- Dijo quejándose.

-"Pero, ahora si me importa, porque eres una hermosa persona, en exterior e interior"- Le dijo mirándola con ternura.

-"Que amable, gracias"- Le miraba de la misma forma.

-"Hoshi…tan suave"- Puso su mano en la mejilla de ella acariciándola suavemente.

Un pequeño rubor se formo en sus mejillas mientras sus hermanos miraban la tierna escena pero sus caras no eran favorables. En sus ojos se demostraba un pequeño odio.

Los días pasaron, los meses pasaron, mucho tiempo pasó.

1 año pasó.

Los tres hermanos hablaban.

-"No te sigas acercando a él, si te enamoras te traicionara, todos son así"- Decía el hermano disgustado.

-"No todos son así, tu no eres así Xian"-

-"Él te dejara si lo amas, eso es lo que busca, no debes estar con él"- Decía Aika igual de furiosa.

-"Es mi vida Aika, hay errores y alegrías, esto me hace feliz y quiero seguir así"-

-"_Te odio…hermana_"- Pensaba Aika.

-"_Te odio…Xiao-lang Lee_"- Pensaba Xian.

-"_Me las pagara_"- Pensaron los dos.

Los celos de Xian, de que su preciada hermana, que siempre protegió estuviera siendo robada por otro. Los celos de Aika, su amor no correspondido por Shaoran, hace odiar a su hermana por ser como es.

Sentados bajo un árbol estaban los dos enamorados, guardando sus sentimientos aún.

-"Hoshi…"- Shaoran la mira y le toma la mano –"En todo este año de conocernos, cada día, cada hora, cada momento que hemos estado juntos, han servido para darme cuenta de lo mucho, que me estoy enamorando de ti. No puedo guardar mis sentimientos, son tan grandes que silenciarlos se me hace difícil. Dime Hoshi… ¿Me amas?"-

-"Me has quitado las palabras, yo iba a decir exactamente lo mismo. Momentos que paso contigo, más me enamoro de ti. Te Amo Xiao-lang"-

Y bajo los árboles de cerezos, se besaron con todo el amor que sentían, sus manos tomadas fuertemente, sus bocas unidas amorosamente.

Tiempo después, con el permiso de sus padres y madres. Decidieron casarse, todo fue felicidad, cada momento, todo.

Pero no se daban cuenta de las dos personas, las cuales su odio incrementaba aun más.

Un día, en una tarde, los tres hermanos estaban reunidos de nuevo.

-"Te odio hermana, ¡te odio!"-

-"Yo no te odio, pero odio a ese estupido…"-

-"¡Nunca aceptaremos ese estupido amor!"- Dijeron los dos.

De repente Shaoran abre la puerta de golpe.

-"¡¿Qué clase de hermanos son, que acaso no se alegran de que su hermana sea feliz, tan egoístas son?!"-

-"¡Pero ella no pensó en nosotros!"- Dijo Aika.

-"¡Y ustedes no pensaron en ella!"- Dijo Shaoran.

-"¡Yo te amaba, con todo mi corazón te amaba y mi hermana se ha quedado contigo, no puedo alegrarme por ella si me quito a la persona que amaba!"-

-"¡Y tu me quitaste a mi persona preciada, estupido, mi querida hermana que siempre protegí y ame, me la has quitado, nunca te lo perdonare, idiota!"-

Las lágrimas de Hoshi comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

-"¡Son unas bestias, váyanse de aquí, son los peores hermanos que existen!"-

Shaoran la consolaba con todo su amor, los hermanos se marcharon y no volvieron a aparecer nunca más. Y así la vida de la pareja, siguió.

Su casamiento, ella de un hermoso vestido de blanco, parecía todo un ángel, una linda iglesia, un hermoso día.

-"¡El beso, el beso, el beso!"- Gritaba la gente cuando ellos estaban fuera de la iglesia.

-"Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, gracias a ti, te amo mi estrella"-

Y los dos se besan con todo su amor.

Los años pasaron, se mudaron a Japón y en una casa en la playa vivían.

-"¡Me encanta esta casa, al lado del mar, siempre quise vivir en una así!"- Decía ella muy feliz.

-"Y vivir contigo, es lo mejor de todo"- La abraza de la espalda.

-"Hoy es navidad, hice una pequeña tarjeta cuando no estabas"-

-"Quiero verla"-

-"Más tarde amor, más tarde, ¿ya?"-

-"Como tu digas mi estrella"- Le besa.

**Punto de vista de Shaoran.**

Enamorarme de ella fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida, si no hubiera pasado eso, no conocería esta felicidad tan grande que siento.

Ella lo es todo para mí, su gentil persona me cautiva, su cara tan suave me relaja, su voz es mi música preferida, ella es un ángel que vino para mí y nunca la dejaré ir ni nunca la dejare de amar. Porque ella es mi vida, ella es todo para mí.

Ella es un milagro, la mejor persona que puede existir en este mundo.

Si preguntan cuando la amo y que es lo que amo de ella, nunca terminaría de decirles, porque mi amor por ella no tiene fin y cada cosa de ella, me encanta, la amo más que a mi vida, es mi tesoro, mi todo.

Mi preciada estrella.

Si la perdiera mi vida no tendría sentido…

-"Te Amo"- Solo puedo pronunciarte esa palabra cada vez que te veo.

Me sonríes de esa manera tan hermosa, me abrazas tan suavemente y me besas…

Oh por favor, quédate a mi lado siempre, nunca me dejes, quiero sentir siempre tus besos y abrazos, tus suaves manos, acariciar tu cara cada día al despertar.

Siempre, siempre, quédate conmigo siempre.

La noche llega, la navidad se presenta.

Una hermosa tarjeta me muestras. Me besas dulcemente.

Un Amor Que Nunca Terminará.

Tú Y Yo Por Siempre

Juntos.

Una hermosa tarjeta que has hecho para la navidad, una estrella encerrada en un corazón, aquello le pusiste de símbolo.

No puedo decir nada, no tengo palabras, mis pensamientos fueron los mismos que los tuyos, nuestro único deseo por ahora, es permanecer siempre junto. Se mía siempre, solo mía, mi estrella.

Tendemos un pequeño colchón en frente de la chimenea, podemos ver la nieve caer, podemos ver el árbol brillar, puedo ver tus hermosos ojos brillar, me miran, con dulzura, beso tu frente y sonríes.

Pero no me resisto, tu cuerpo comienzo a tocar, tu suavidad me excita, tu olor me embruja, me haces pasar a la lujuria total con solo sentirte.

Tu fino cuerpo, puedo verlo a la luz del fuego, encima de mí estas y solo puedo verte, tocarte, sentirte.

Déjame hacerte mía esta noche, una vez más, quiero escuchar tus voz gritar, quiero ver tu cara excitada, quiero sentirte completamente.

Seamos uno esta noche de navidad.

Seamos uno siempre…

**Fin del punto de vista de Shaoran.**

El ultimo día de febrero.

-"Xiao-lang…"- Dice seriamente Hoshi.

-"¿Qué pasa Hoshi, por que tan seria, hice algo malo?"- Preguntó él muy preocupado.

-"No, no te preocupes"- Sonríe dulcemente –"Es solo que, vamos…a tener un hijo"-

La suelta de golpe y le mira extático.

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿UN HIJO???!!!"- Su boca estaba abierta y congelado como hielo estaba.

Entonces la agarra de la cintura y comienza a girar con ella, "soy feliz" decía todo el rato, no paraba de decirlo mejor dicho de cantarlo.

-"¡Te Amo!"- Le besa con mucho amor.

Pero…

Al día siguiente. 1 de abril.

El día estaba nublado, parecía que fuera a haber una tormenta.

-"Xiao-lang, Aika ha llamado hace poco, dice que vaya a verla urgentemente, trate de decirle que iba mañana pero ella insistía, vive en Tokio, iré yo sola porque si ella te ve te echara a patadas, tratare de volver lo más pronto posible, ya que seguramente habrá una tormenta bien fuerte…"-

-"¡No, no vayas, es peligroso que vayas tu sola, déjame ir contigo o no vayas!"-

-"Aika puede estar en peligro o puede tener un grave problema, a pesar de lo mala que fue en el pasado, es mi hermana, me preocupa Xiao-lang, prometo volver lo más rápido posible…nada me pasará, porque yo siempre estaré contigo. Xiao-lang"-

Shaoran la abraza fuertemente, se besan apasionadamente.

-"Siempre estaré contigo Xiao-lang, así que no te preocupes, cuando vuelva te voy a dar un gran beso y haré una cena súper deliciosa para ti, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"Si mi amor, cuídate mucho. Te Amo mucho mi estrella, te amo"- Le da un suave beso y ella se va.

Por otro lado…

-"Es hora de vengarse, haremos que ese idiota se arrepienta de haber estado con nuestra hermana"-

-"Morira, ¡morirá!"- Gritaba Aika psicópata mente.

Ella conducía rápidamente, el tiempo empeoraba más y más, el suelo resbaloso estaba y la lluvia estaba cayendo muy fuerte, había niebla, costaba mucho ver por donde iba. Rápidamente iba al fin de su vida.

Y un rayo cayó, iluminando todo, haciendo perder la vista, haciéndola chocar cruelmente. Los malos deseos de sus hermanos, se fueron contra su vida.

En casa de Xiao-lang.

Estaba cambiando el canal, aburridamente estaba hasta que llega a una noticia inesperada.

-"Hace unos momentos acaba de ocurrir un accidente en la carretera que se dirige a Tokio, un auto estrellado contra la pared y luego volcado. El número de pasajeros era uno, una joven mujer de cabellos azulados. De nombre Hoshi Jung Hua, en su mano un papel, el cual decía lo siguiente 'Siempre te amare'…"-

El control resbala de sus manos, su cuerpo no respondía.

Muerta…ella estaba muerta…

-"¿Es una broma, verdad? ¿Es una pesadilla, verdad? ¿Despertaré ahora, verdad?, por favor…que solo sea una broma"- Cae de rodillas –"Por favor…"-

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir desesperadamente, de rodillas estaba, miraba el suelo, esperando un milagro, esperando su estrella…

Solo una frase estaba en su cabeza.

Siempre te amare

_**Continuara.**_

Notas de la autora: Han sido meses ya XD, que no escribo, por eso, vengo con unos cuantos capitulillos para ustedes, a ver si alguien recuerda esta historia, si nadie la recuerda, llorare TT XD

Creo que me quedo mal redactado, no lo se.

Pero espero que me haya quedado bien, ese era el gran pasado de Shaoran.

El pobre la amaba mucho y termina así u.u

Tal vez fui muy mala o.o

Una aclaración, si no saben "Hoshi" significa estrella, por eso le decía "mi estrella" varias veces.

Bueno tendré que continuar con lo que sigue, creo que queda mucho. Así que esto terminara (primer fic que terminare o.o)

Ojala recuerden esta historia y les guste como quedo

Tengo un tema para la parte trágica, en japonés o.o

Si alguien lo quiere que me lo pida y me deja su e-mail para pasárselo o.o

Se Cuidan lectores y lectoras

Se viene la navidad! xD

Si me animo hago un one-shot de navidad xD

Aunque lo dudo o.o

Allí me dicen ustedes o.o

Bien

Chau

Atte.

Mary-chan

(volví a mi nombre antiguo)

The Wings Of Sakura.


	8. Y tu eres

Hola XD!, jaja muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡me alegran que sean sinceramente sinceros!, a algunos no les gusto, a otros les encanto, pero bueno, les responderé al final del capitulo

Una pequeña aclaración, al final del capitulo 6, puse que Shaoran mato a su esposa e hijo o.o, pues si tienen una duda de eso, ya lo aclararé U

Y en ese momento también puse "Los mate justamente 2 días después de hacer vida juntos" o.o, nada que ver los dos días XD, me descuide y perdón por ello, en esa parte de los dos días quedaría como "los mate justamente el día en que hicimos vida junto" allí sería, bueno, perdón por ello y ahora, al capitulo siguiente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 8: **Y tu eres…

-"Y yo también, siempre te amare"- Toca dulcemente la lapida, transmitiendo en su tacto, el amor y la desesperación en su interior –"Tu puedes sentirlo, podías siempre ver como me sentía, también, siempre me calmabas, te necesito, ¿Por qué no regresas?"- Miraba tristemente la lapida, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero a la vez, sonreía…tristemente.

-"¡Ella no regresara, esta muerta, muerta!"- Una voz femenina estaba a sus espaldas, gritaba con desesperación.

Y el dio media vuelta para encontrarse con… -"Aika…"- El estaba sorprendido, pero su cara no lo demostraba, pues su tristeza era más grande que todo. La mirada de ella estaba triste y desesperada, su cara mostraba odio y tristeza, lo miraba directamente, llorando descontroladamente.

-"¡¿Por qué no te olvidas de ella?! ¡Esta muerta, entiéndelo, muerta, ya no esta en este mundo, entiéndelo de una buena vez!"- Se arrodillo hasta él y lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros, moviéndolo de forma descontrolada –"¿Qué tanto tiene ella, que nunca la dejas? ¡Ella es una mujer simple, sin ningún atractivo, buena para nada, además no podía ayudar a nadie, pues era una inútil!..."- Su desesperación era tan grande que hablaba cosas erróneas, su cara estaba totalmente llena de odio y desesperación.

-"¡Detente ahora, no sabes lo que dices, estás totalmente equivocada, Aika!"- Le gritaba Shaoran dejándola totalmente atónita –"Yo podía verlo Aika, cuando mirabas a tu hermana, tus ojos brillaban y tu sonrisa infantil se dibujaba en tu cara, estabas todo el tiempo a su lado, para ti ella era tu protectora, tu diosa, tu única y gran hermana, ¿no es así?"- Poso su mano en la cara de ella y sus ojos miraban el suelo.

-"No, estás equivocado, no es así, yo siempre la odie, era tan perfecta, todo lo que yo quería ser lo era ella, la odiaba, ¡la odiaba!"- Y gritaba llorando.

-"Pero más que odiarla, la amabas, porque ella sabia de tu odio y nunca se enfureció, te entendía y decía tu no necesitabas ser como ella, porque eras perfecta, eras la mejor, una linda y buena niña, que nadie odiaba y todos querían, nunca se hizo sentir superior a ti, sino, inferior a todos, todo lo que ella hacia era perfecto, pensabas, ¿no es así?"- La miraba con ternura y sufrimiento, acariciándole la mejilla.

-"…"- Se levanto y miro el cielo lluvioso, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin parar –"Es cierto…yo la amaba, era la mejor, lo era todo, siempre con su belleza y sonrisa en su cara, siempre igual de buena persona, pero la odiaba…"- Miró a Shaoran totalmente arrepentida –"¡¡¡Te amaba y tu la amabas, yo te amaba a ti pero tu la preferiste a ella, la odie con todo mi corazón, la odie, la odie y así…!!!"- Se tiro de rodillas –"Y así…con todo mi odio…quise matarla, quise hacerlo, quise hacerlo, quise hacerlo"- Se repetía una y otra vez, se abrazo a Shaoran fuertemente y este estaba atónito –"Quise hacerlo…y… ¡lo hice! ¡Si, lo mejor fue matarla, así dejarías de amarla y podrías ser mío, solo mío, yo seria la perfección para ti!"- Su llanto era tan fuerte que era todo lo que podía escucharse, su voz pidiendo perdón un millón de veces no se detenía, al igual que la lluvia, ella seguía llorando y llorando –"Pero tu…la seguiste amando, a pesar de que ella…no estuviera en este mundo, la seguiste amando…y así vuelvo a perder…lo lamento Shaoran…"- Se aferro totalmente a él.

-"¿Lo lamento, dices?"- Se levanta de golpe –"¿Cómo puedes ser así?, tu…ser estupido, mal nacida, ¡no deberías ni siquiera estar viva!"- Su odio se reventaba con ella –"¡¡¡Tu maldita, me quistaste la única razón para vivir, tu, por tu egoísmo, tu, por tu estupidez, tu, por tus celos, te convertiste en la persona más entupida del mundo!!!"- La agarra del cuello –"¡Deberías morir, irte al mismísimo infierno y que el diablo de torture día a día!"-

-"no me digas esas cosas…no por favor"- Lloraba como una niña pequeña.

-"¿Crees que te dejare…lo crees, lo crees?, hay que ser muy estupido, para dejar ir a la persona que te destruyo la vida"- La miraba con ojos llenos de furia, su voz representaba todo su rencor.

-"Pero tu eres estupido. Lee Xiao-Lang"- Una voz masculina estaba en frente de él.

-"Xian…"- Shaoran se levanta y le queda viendo.

-"Hay que ser muy estupido para dejar ir a tu esposa en un día de tormenta. Ya que eres tan estupido, suelta a mi hermana ahora…"- Le miraba superiormente y le hablaba manipuladoramente.

-"¡Ya basta Xian, deja de culparlo a el, tu sabes muy bien que nosotros fuimos!"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Tu también tuviste que ver en su muerte?"- Preguntaba atónito Shaoran.

-"Bien hecho Aika, siempre con tu bocota..."- Miraba con odio a su hermana y luego sonriente a Shaoran –"Si...tuve que ver, yo fui el de la idea, solo tuve que manipular a Aika… ¿Bien pesando, no crees?"-

-"¡TU!"- Shaoran se tiro encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo –"¡Muere bastardo, muérete de una buena vez!"- Seguía apuñalándolo más y más.

-"¿Crees…que ella estaría feliz viendo como golpeas a sus amados hermanos?"- Xian lo miro triunfante –"A ninguna persona le gustaría que su esposo estuviera golpeando a los familiares de ella, ¿no crees?"- Shaoran de aparto de él y se le quedo mirando, perdidamente. Xian se levanto y se puso a su espalda –"Por eso no puedes hacernos nada…pero a nosotros no nos importa nuestra hermana, por que ella esta muerta, ¡muerta!"-

-"Ella aun está aquí…"- Decía Shaoran en un punto obsesivo de su ser.

-"¿Qué no te das cuenta de la diferencia que hay de la vida y la muerte?"- Le preguntaba burlonamente –"Por ser tan patético y matar a nuestra hermana…mereces…"- Lo mira de forma psicópata.

-"¿Yo la mate…?"- Se preguntaba Shaoran –"Es verdad, yo fui el culpable de su muerte, porque…si no me hubiera enamorado de ella, aun estaría viva, estaría feliz junto a ustedes y su familia, todo sería hermoso pero gracias a mi, todo se fue a la basura…yo la mate, ¿verdad?"- Se dio vuelta mirando a los otros dos con sufrimiento en sus ojos –"¿Yo la mate, verdad?"-

-"No…Shaoran…tu no…"- Decía Aika pero fue interrumpida por Xian.

-"¡Claro que si, estas en lo correcto, si no fuera por ti todo sería un mundo mejor, jajaja!"- Reía burlonamente y triunfalmente –"¿Y…que debe hacerla gente innecesaria de este mundo, mi querido Lee Xiao-lang?"- Se acerco a el poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras sonreía.

-"Las personas innecesarias en este mundo…deben desaparecer"- Su mirada se opaco, su mirada bajo tristemente –"Ya que puedes matar… ¿me matas a mi?"-

-"Con gusto, este será mi regalo de bodas para ti"- Da unos pasos más atrás y saca un arma de su bolsillo –"Dale mis saludos a mi hermana. Adiós Xiao-lang Lee"-

-"¡No!"-

BANG!!! (Sonido de arma) (XD)

Por otro lado.

Una triste mirada verde esmeralda veía la lluvia caer.

-"Que cosas, ¿no?"- Su mirada no cambiaba, el brillo que antes poseía se había desvanecido. Su voz alegre ahora era totalmente desanimada, triste.

Se levantó y poso su mano sobre el ventanal, luego en la manilla y lo abrió. Una ráfaga húmeda de viento golpeo su cuerpo y ella salio, empapándose absolutamente toda.

-"Y Así es como empezó todo, con un día de lluvia…mis entupidos hobbies, arruinan mi vida cada vez más"- Sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos –"¿Y si… desapareciera?"- Miro el cielo, algunas gotas de agua caían en sus ojos pero eso no importaba, sentir todo el frió corporal y de su corazón, la hacían pensar negativamente –"Si desapareciera nadie sufriría, a nadie incumbiría con mi penosa historia y así no daría más lastima, que es lo que le di a Shaoran, solamente lastima, si desapareciera, para todos sería…mejor"-

_Ohh…ohh…a veces no hay vuelta atrás_

_Ohh…ohh…no queremos seguir más _

_Cuando la vida es así, ¿para que vivir?_

_No hay vuelta atrás, ni paso adelante._

Y así ella empezó a armar sus maletas, lentamente y a ratos veía el espacio que la rodeaba, aquella casa donde habito por mucho tiempo, tenía que dejarla atrás, al igual que otras cosas más.

_Tú estabas allí, a mi lado, sonriéndome._

_Siendo tan amable, tan gentil. _

_Más me encantabas_

_Más me mentías, nunca tuviste confianza en mí como yo la tuve hacia ti._

_Nunca quisiste que te ayudara realmente y ahora mi vida acabo._

Era difícil irse de un lugar, más si ese lugar tiene tan buenos recuerdos, su pasión y amor estaban en ese lugar, su pasión y amor se quedaran en ese lugar. Pues la decisión estaba tomada, ella…

_Y ahora nadie más en este mundo_

_Sonreirá para mí, me darás mis ganas de vivir_

_Ahora nadie más en este mundo estará para mí _

_No más estrellas en la noche, no más amaneceres brillantes._

_Si solo estuvieras aquí, si no me hubieras dejado._

_Si no me hubieras mentido. _

_Creería en mí, creería en un futuro._

_Ahora todo esta quemado, como mis recuerdos._

_Como mi triste corazón._

_A veces la vida, es cruel._

Ya no más amor, ya no más sonrisas, ya no más una "vida", que es "vida" si no puede "vivirse", es un vació sin emociones ni sentimientos. Pero las cosas eran así y no cambiaran más.

Porque la decisión estaba tomada, ella dejaría de sentir la necesidad de "vivir" su vida.

-"Si dejo de 'vivir', no sentiré más ni querré más, así todo, absolutamente todo será mejor"- No derramó ni una lagrima más, miro atentamente la casa, su expresión era muy seria, media vuelta dio y bajo la lluvia se marchó.

Por otro lado.

Song: Aketagawa Jin – Souffrance (Ya saben, si la quieren, la piden)

-"¡Aika!"- Grito Shaoran con horror mientras ella caía en sus brazos ensangrentada.

-"¡Hermana! ¡¿Pero que mierda has hecho?!"- Su hermano gritaba con reprensión en vez de preocupación.

-"Xian…detente, esto ya es inútil, hace años estábamos más, nos dejamos llevar, Xian, eso no fue correcto…así que…detente…admítelo, somos los peores en este mundo…los peores"- Decía Aika con un pequeño hilo de voz, su respiración estaba dificultosa y le costaba hablar.

-"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, nosotros no somos malos, este bastardo de aquí es el único culpable!"- Gritaba descontroladamente, mientras apuntaba a Shaoran.

-"Ya detente, él no…"- Dijo Aika.

-"Ya, Aika, no insistas, el tiene razón, yo soy el culpable de todo aquí, solo yo, así que…detente…perdóname Aika"- Dijo Shaoran mirándola tristemente a sus ojos.

-"Xiao-lang…"- Le miro con ojos llorosos –"No, tu eres una muy buena persona, no nos querías hacer daño, solo querías ser feliz y nosotros no aceptamos eso…Xian"- Dirigió su cara hacia él -"El no es el culpable, a pesar de que yo mate a nuestra hermana el sigue siendo calido conmigo… ¿Por qué el tiene la culpa? ¿Por qué el se preocupa y no…tu?"- Sus lágrimas salían lentamente y su voz cada vez era más baja.

-"¡Aika, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital o…!"- Dijo Shaoran muy alarmado.

-"¡No!, no quiero vivir más, quiero ir a donde está mi hermana"-

-"Aika…no, debemos irnos, Aika"- Shaoran insistía pero Aika se negaba.

-"Ella es una traidora, déjala morir"- Dijo Xian fríamente.

-"No es una traidora, tú si lo eres, traicionaste tu hermandad quitándole la vida a tu única familia, a tus hermanas, los dos somos unos tontos bastardos pero Aika es una pequeña niña que solo quería amor, y tu no se lo entregaste y yo tampoco lo hice…pero tu eras su hermano"- Se defendía y criticaba a si mismo Shaoran, su voz era decidida y reprendedora.

-"¡¡¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate!!!"- Lo apunto con su arma y disparo. Ágilmente Shaoran lo evadió y este se le abalanzo, el arma cayo al agua. Ya que estos se encontraban en un precipicio y abajo solo había rocas y mar.

Xian cayó de rodillas y su cara estaba horrorizada, no podía hacer nada más, había perdido otra vez. Shaoran regreso hasta donde estaba Aika, insistió en llevarla a emergencias pero ella se negaba ya que su hora estaba cerca.

-"Ya…Xian, todo acabo, tu no puedes contra el, yo no viviré más, no quiero vivir más, he cometido tantos pecados que mi vida es un desastre, tendré que afrontar el infierno, al fin y al cabo, creo que no podré ver a mi hermana jejeje"- Su voz cada vez se debilitaba más y más.

-"Aika…ya no digas eso, tu no iras al infierno, Hoshi estará esperándote, seguramente ella esta allá arriba, sonriendo como siempre"- Miraba el cielo con ternura, recordando la cara de su esposa.

-"Seguramente ella esta sonriendo, ya que sabe que tiene un gran esposo, que nunca la ha dejado de amar y recordar, pero ella estaría más feliz si…cof, cof"- De su sangre salio un poco de sangre, su mirada se opacaba –"Ella estaría más feliz si…siguieras tu vida, Shaoran, ella es muy feliz de que la ames y sigas amando pero seria más feliz si fueras feliz y siguieras tu vida…así me sentiría feliz si yo fuera ella. Shaoran, perdón por todo y…se feliz…"- Sus ojos se cerraron y su sonrisa permanecía, morir en los brazos de su persona amada fue el mejor regalo antes de morir.

-"Aika…descansa en paz y se feliz junto a tu hermana…"-

-"¿¡Feliz, eres feliz de que ahora que ella esta muerta cobraste tu venganza?, seguramente muy feliz estás!"- Se reía de él de forma burlona, Shaoran solo atino a mirarlo con odio.

-"Deja de hablar tonterías, no soy de esos tontos que cobran venganza, pero creo que tu debes conocer a uno perfectamente"- Rió burlonamente.

-"¿Por qué nos alejaste de nuestra hermana? ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"- Siguió cuestionándole mientras el otro le miraba seriamente.

-"Porque yo la amaba y tu no supiste aceptar que ella era feliz con otra persona"-

-"¡¡Deja de decir que tengo la culpa, todos dicen lo mismo, todos, todos, todos, todos, odio mi vida, los odio a todos, los odio, odio a mi hermana te odio a ti, LOS ODIO!!!"- Y entonces desesperadamente saltó hacia el barranco.

Shaoran solo se dio vuelta y quedo estupefacto lo que acababa de suceder, cuando se acerco a ver solo pudo ver agua saltar y chocar contra las rocas, nada más que eso.

-"Aunque sea, descansa en paz, si te reúnes con tu hermana, por favor, cuídala mucho"- Cerró sus ojos e hizo una reverencia.

Se dio media vuelta mirando la difunta y entonces, se saco el saco y se arrollo las mangas de su camisa y comenzó a cavar.

Más tarde, estaba de vuelta a su casa, todos ya estaban descansando en paz, todos y quizás ya todo estaba terminado, no había nada más que hacer, solo seguir con la vida que estaba viviendo.

De vuelta a esa solitaria casa donde estaba aquella mujer…

-"De ojos verde esmeralda…"- Abrió sus ojos inmensamente y se detuvo –"Me olvide de ella completamente…la deje abandonada y ella odia el abandono…al igual que yo…ella esta sola, la deje sola, abandonada… ¿Por qué lo hice?"-

FLASH – BACK

Despertó y vio a aquella mujer de cabellos castaños a su lado, dormía pacíficamente y su semblante estaba triste, pensó en todo lo que había dicho, en toda la lastima que había dado y todo el sufrimiento que la hizo pasar al contarle su pasado, ya que el sabia exactamente bien, los sentimientos de esa mujer, los sabia bien.

No quería destrozarla más, él sabia que no quería sentir más pena y lo más estupido que hizo fue hacerla llorar otra vez, ella era especial para el, ya que sentía confianza hacia ella y podía por lo menos sonreír un poco cuando estaba a su lado.

Se sentía bien a su lado, como cuando estaba con su esposa.

Se detuvo en seco, "como cuando estaba con su esposa" pensaba él, Sakura era tan importante como ella y sintió querer estar con ella pero tuvo miedo.

Podía perderla, podía incluso matarla, la desesperación lo consumió y lo único que atino a hacer fue abandonarla, así el no la lastimaría más.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"Creo que he cometido…otro grandísimo error en mi vida…entonces ella era una razón para vivir, ella es una razón para mi existir…y la abandoné, por favor, no me odies…"- Su mirada era preocupada y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió para su casa.

Y entonces llego a su casa, lo primero que iba a hacer era entrar, buscarla y abrazarla, pedirle perdón unas mil veces, no dejar de abrazarla en ningún momento.

Solo eso quería hacer en ese instante, la llamo por su nombre, la busco en todo cuarto y en la playa. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, tenía unas ganas intensas de verla, aquellos inocentes ojos y dulce voz.

Subió hasta el cuarto de ella y cuando entró cayo de rodillas, no parpadeaba, sus ojos estaban estáticos y su cuerpo también. Todo estaba arreglado, abandonado y una pequeñita carta en la cama.

Que solo una pequeña cosa decía en ella y eso era…

"Ya no viviré más, adiós"

_A veces la vida es cruel_

Justo al momento de realizar que tenia algo en su vida, una luz en su vida, que le ayudaría a seguir, justo al momento de darse cuenta de su luz está se apaga y otra vez estaba en la oscuridad.

Gracias a la hermana de su esposa, supo que aun tenia vida por delante, que podían aun ser feliz, podía caminar aun hacia un hermoso sendero.

Junto a la única luz de su vida.

No se había dado cuenta antes, ella era importante para el, estaba invadiendo su vida privada y no fue capaz de echarla de su casa, no sabia la razón pero su presencia lo hacia sentir bien, ella siempre sonreía tan alegremente, era tan inocente y linda, era lo que necesitaba desde que su esposa murió.

Solo una razón más…

¿Por que se dio cuenta tan tarde? ¿Por qué?

No dejaba de cuestionarse, no dejaba de atormentarse.

Había perdido otra vez a su razón de vivir.

Porque al fin…

-"Tu eres…mi razón de vivir"-

_**CONTINUARA**_

No me gustó, quedo como muy lineal, no hubo sorpresa, parece típica teleserie!

Argh, pero no se que más, al fin y al cabo esto fue lo que resulto. Una historia típica, en todo caso, ojales les guste.

Y si, el próximo capitulo será el último, decido a poner fin a esta historia.

Sip, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y dudo que el ultimo sea muy largo, no hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

Ahora si, en el capitulo anterior puse "fines de febrero" y luego puse que venia abril XD, pues, bueno, pequeño error, siempre cometo esos errores, bueno, entonces queda a "fines de marzo" xD

Nos vemos

Adiós.

Y gracias por sus reviews, pensé que ya nadie me recordaba o.o

¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!

Y feliz navidad y año nuevo, atrasados o.o

¡ADIOS!


	9. Capitulo Final

¡El ultimo capitulo aquí está!

**Capitulo Final:** _Mi razón de vivir_

Y al despertar…

La alarma sonaba fuerte, igual que siempre, dos grandes bostezos y gemidos perezosos se escuchaban.

_**Una vida maravillosa…**_

Cuando al fin dejó de sonar, dos personas en una cama se miraban cara a cara, estos dos estaban abrazados y sonreían.

_**Empecemos desde ahora, sonriendo.**_

_**Comencemos a vivir realmente, para siempre.**_

Los ojos marrones brillaban al igual que los ojos verde esmeralda, brillaban de felicidad. Se encontraban acurrucados, en una brillante mañana, sonriendo los dos.

_**Lalala…esta es una maravillosa vida**_

_**Lalala…una maravillosa vida juntos.**_

Que era mejor, pues nada, tenerse el uno al otro, era lo mejor de sus vidas, vivir con tranquilidad y felicidad, los dos juntos y sonrientes, se amaban felizmente por ahora y para siempre.

Es una vida de ensueño.

Y luego…

La alarma volvió a sonar, más fuerte que antes y este fue acompañado por un retumbante trueno.

Un pequeño bostezo se escuchó y nada más. El día estaba totalmente grisáceo y la lluvia seguía cayendo, no había parado desde ayer.

-"Un sueño…"-

Un joven de mirada marrón al igual que su cabello fue al baño y se duchó, luego vistió y bajó hacia la cocina, a hacer un solitario desayuno, su cara estaba seria e incluso algo gruñona.

Luego de desayunar y almorzar, esté se sentó en su sofá que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, no podía hacer nada más ya que la electricidad se había ido, podía componer música pero el piano le traía dolorosos recuerdos.

Y de repente la puerta sonó, alguien parecía tocarla con urgencia, su cara mostraba enojo y nada más, se levanto a abrir la puerta algo ansioso, pues esperaba algo y al abrirla este se encuentra con…

-"la nada, las cosas no serán como lo eran, ya lo se…"- Cerró la puerta con fuerza, retumbando fuertemente.

Todo era similar, exactamente todo, el día lluvioso, el corte de luz y la chimenea, su rabiosa cara y sonido al golpear de la puerta. Todo era tan semejante al día en que la conoció, tan semejante al día en que perdió a su primera razón de vivir.

-"¿Por qué los días son así cuando pierdo algo? ¿Por qué?"- Puso sus dos manos en su cara, tapándosela totalmente –"¿Qué debería hacer?, no quiero sufrir más, no quiero más...no pude verla a ella, mi estrella pero…puedo verla, aun, a mi pétalo de flor…entonces… ¡¿¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?!?!"- Y en el silencio, derramo lagrimas de dolor –"Ya lo se…si voy a encontrarla…se que no lo haré y me desilusionare más aun…tengo miedo de no volverla a ver, de no encontrarla…tengo miedo…mucho miedo…mi estrella, ayúdame"- Sus lagrimas salían y salían, recitaba el nombre de su pétalo de flor en todo momento. Esperando que ella entrará por la puerta pero el sabia muy bien, que eso ya no pasaría más.

Y al día siguiente…

-"Todo lo importante ya está listo…ahora solo tengo que irme"- Miró a su alrededor con tristeza, no le gustaba dejar mucho su casa pero era lo único que podía hacer. Se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, miró a sus alrededores otra vez y encontró una pequeña caja, cuando la abrió una música comenzó a sonar y uno niñitos de arcilla estaban dentro, sentados en una banquita rodeado de flores, muy felices los dos –"No tenia idea de que Sakura tenia una caja musical como esta, nunca me lo mostró…pero sin duda, es una linda melodía"- Cerró la caja y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Ya afuera de la casa, la miró por última vez.

-"Mi estrella, cuida muy bien la casa mientras no estoy, ¿ya?, hasta pronto mi estrella"- Se subió al auto y se fue.

Y sin que lo notara, una linda mujer se despidió de el moviendo su mano con una sonrisa y luego desapareció.

-"La cuidaré con mi alma, hasta pronto mi Shaoran"- Pronuncio antes de desaparecer.

Y así es como inicio una ardua búsqueda, la búsqueda más importante de su vida, la única persona que podría hacerlo sonreír, tenía que encontrarla a toda costa, de cualquier forma, solo añoraba encontrarla.

Ya en Tokyo.

-"Pero…no tengo idea de donde ni como podré encontrarla"- Su cara comenzó a mostrar preocupación pero desapareció de inmediato esa facción, su ceño frunció y su mirada cambió. –"Eso no importa ahora, tengo que encontrarla sea como sea"- Y miró hacia el cielo, el cual estaba mostrando sus rayos de luz, el sol hacia su aparición y una confianza comenzaba a brillar dentro de Shaoran. –"¡Te encontraré!"- Gritó a todo pulmón e inicio su búsqueda.

Ya instalado en su hotel, ni siquiera un descansó dio, con jeans y una polera blanca ajustada, salio a buscar.

Primera persona que vio, primera persona a la cual preguntó.

-"¿Ha visto a esta muchacha?"- Preguntó a una señora que iba en el ascensor enseñando una foto de Sakura.

-"No, no la he visto, lo lamento"- Y dicho eso la señora se marchó.

Las respuestas de otras personas fueron las mismas, una hora más tarde la situación no cambiaba para nada, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas, todo estaba igual.

-"¡¿Es que acaso ella es un fantasma?!"- Dijo muy enfurecido hacia la nada. Y sin nada más que decir, siguió en su búsqueda.

Ya era medianoche, la suerte no estuvo con el en todas las horas, así que rendido y enfurecido, regresó a su habitación.

Ya sentado en un sillón, con una copa de alcohol muy fuerte en su mano, miraba el cielo desde la ventana.

-"¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que…?"- Se traga todo el contenido de la copa de un viaje, cerró sus ojos y sin querer, se durmió.

Podía ver el cielo azul, un árbol de cerezos arriba de sus ojos, un gran sendero verde a su alrededor, se preguntó a si mismo en donde se encontraba, pero nada ni nadie le decía su respuesta, pero no importaba, ya que ese lugar era agradable para el.

Cerró sus ojos otra vez, una calidez en su mejilla pudo sentir, no quiso saber que era, solo quiso sentir, ya que esa sensación era muy placentera y muy calida.

Abrió sus ojos y solo cerezos volaban a su alrededor, encontraba todo hermoso y tranquilo pero aun así, se sentía muy triste. Ya que esa calma, ese lugar y esa calidez, era la que podía sentir junto a Sakura.

Se levantó y caminó, sus manos en sus bolsillos y miraba a su alrededor, a lo lejos, la playa se denotaba, el viento fresco no paraba, todo era perfecto, si solo ella estuviera allí, no podía quitársela de su cabeza, era una obsesión esa persona, una necesidad que lo afectaba demasiado, lo hacia sentir tan triste, no podía disfrutar la escasez de vida que tenía, todo a causa de ella.

Pero que importaba, las cosas sucedieron y no había vuelta atrás, solo quería caminar, en ese mundo de ensueños y encontrar lo que más le era preciado.

Que aunque por lo menos, en sueños podía estar a su lado.

Pero aun así, abrió sus ojos y su sueño había terminado, no podía encontrarla, ni en su subconsciente estaba.

-"¿Es que te he hecho algo malo? ¿Cómo para que me hicieras esto?..."- Preguntaba hacia la nada, creyendo que ella lo escucharía, se dio un tiempo para pensar. –"Oh…es verdad, te hice lo peor, el cual fue…haber entrado en tu vida, ya que, yo, simplemente…debo estar solo…"- Bajó su cabeza, sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos y pequeñas gotas cristalinas caían seguidamente.

Como estar solo en la vida, si lo que más quieres es estar con alguien.

Su mente comenzaba a actuar negativamente, se maldecía y despreciaba a si mismo, esperando a un milagro aparecer.

Siempre que la persona se encuentra de lo peor, se hace sentir un error, un milagro, una luz aparece e ilumina su vida.

-"Pero eso ocurre solo en cuentos…"-

Al día siguiente.

Está vez salio a buscar a los alrededores, en su moto que tenia guardada. (Lo tiene todo XD)

Un poco dudoso antes de partir, los nervios de no poder encontrarla le hacían tener miedo, que quizás todo lo que estaba haciendo e iba a hacer, sería inútil, quizás ella había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Pero con miedo o no, su casco se ajusto y partió en su búsqueda sin descanso.

Primero buscaba en los parques, en donde solo encontraba gente feliz disfrutando de su buena vida.

-"¿ha visto a esta mujer?" – Preguntó a la primera persona que alcanzó.

-"No la he visto en ningún lado"- Respondió la persona.

Y se encamino a otra persona.

-"¿Ha visto a esta mujer?"-

-"No la he visto"-

Se encamino a otra persona más, y a otra, y a otra y a otra.

Llevaba más de 20 intentos y en ninguno tuvo suerte, ni siquiera una pequeña pista.

Se subió a su motocicleta y siguió a su próxima parada, el lugar donde el trabajaba.

-"Sr. Shaoran, buenos días, tanto tiempo que lo veía por acá"- Decía la secretaria de la entrada.

-"Buenos días Nozomi, dime, ¿has visto a esta muchacha?"- Le mostró la foto a la secretaria.

-"Mmm…perdón Sr. Shaoran, pero no la he visto en ninguna parte"- Su cara denoto lamento hacia él.

-"Ah, bueno, no importa, gracias de todas formas"- Y siguió hacia delante.

Preguntó a todas las personas que se les cruzaban en su camino, incluso a las personas que salían del baño, a todos, y la única respuesta que logro obtener, fue la misma que todos han contestado "no".

-"¿Por qué nadie sabe de ti?, tonta"- Y salio del lugar, se subió a su motocicleta y partió de nuevo.

Su próximo destino…

La casa de Sakura.

Llegó al lugar, todo lucia igual que la otra vez que había venido a este lugar, exactamente estaba todo igual, la puerta estaba sin seguro así que pudo entrar.

-"¡¿¡¿Sakura, estás aquí?!?!"- Miraba a todos lados buscando señal de ella.

Miró en la cocina, todo estaba lleno de polvo, el salón de estar, las escaleras, subió y encontró varias puertas, el baño, la siguiente una habitación con una gran cama doble, la siguiente era una habitación con una cama singular, parecía ser que un hombre la ocupaba, por las cosas y los detalles que habían y la ultima, en la puerta había un pequeño letrero que decía "Sakura"

Entró y encontró una pieza de una pequeña niña, una cama a la pared con sabanas rosas y lindos estampados, peluches por doquier, la habitación de una niña, como Sakura.

Pareciera que en esa casa el tiempo estuviera detenido, que luego de todas las lagrimas y momentos de tristeza, cuando ya nadie quedo en ese lugar, todo quedo congelado, como estar en un lugar de recuerdos, esa sensación traía ese lugar.

Su aroma estaba impregnado a esa habitación, el dulce aroma de Sakura estaba en todo ese lugar.

-"No es gracioso, ¿sabes?"- Su cara se mostró enojada. –"No entiendo a las mujeres, no logro descubrir porque siempre las mujeres se hacen tan dramáticas, son tan inmaduras, ¡podrías haber hablado conmigo en vez de escapar!, ¡¡Tonta inmadura!!"- Actuaba con un pequeño niño haciendo berrinches para que le entregaran lo que quería, cosa que el no lo obtuvo, por más que peleara, nada recibía.

-"Apareceras, ¿cierto?"-

Y volvió a su habitación, desganado, con sus esperanzas quebradas otra vez, se tiró en su cama y miro el techo, no había nada de interesante en mirarlo, pero solo eso podía hacer en ese instante.

Se sentía aburrido y solo, esperaba alguien que no aparecería, lo sabia, pero aun así, decía sus berrinches.

-"Estoy aburrido, rayos, si estuvieras aquí…"- Se sentó y se puso pensativo – "podríamos hacer muchas cosas, como…a ver…jugar cartas, ¡si, si!, y apostaríamos y ganaría otra vez y te tendría para mi, podría encerrarte en mi ropero y molestarte en todo momento, me llevaría en mi espalda y giraríamos mucho, ¡hasta podríamos embriagarnos y cantar como dos idiotas enamorados!"- Se tiró otra vez y rió, rió mucho rato y cuando se detuvo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Lo tenia atrapado, no lo dejaba en paz, solo quería estar con ella y nada más, quería compartir mucho tiempo con ella, toda su vida, con ella. Otra mujer…lo tenía embrujado.

Se levantó y saco de un armario, una gran botella de cerveza, una copa elegante y salió con cara de enojado.

Era una calma y serena noche, la playa estaba tranquila y las olas del mar tan suaves como el rozar de una cortina.

Y allí, un tipo ebrio gritaba tonterías.

-"¡¿Dónde estas?, Que no te encuentro!"- Desafinaba tanto que escucharlo era una tortura.

En pasos tambaleantes, salio al exterior sin rumbo alguno, solo al que sus pies lo guiaban y en eso, llego a aquel lugar extenso, donde estaba cubierto de agua, y a sus pies, una suave arena.

Tiro sus zapatillas a cualquier lado y comenzó a bailar de una forma ridícula y a la vez cantar de esa forma tan desastrosa. (Si no es tan perfecto xD)

La gente nocturna lo señalaba, se ría o simplemente decían cosas pero el no los escuchaba, no los miraba ni siquiera sabia que había alguien allí, aparte de el.

Era el trago más fuerte que tenia guardado, no era un sujeto alcohólico, pero siempre habría que guardar tragos para casos especiales, como este.

Cayó.

La arena lo golpeo durante en su espalda, pero no reaccionó, miles de sucesos pasaban por su cabeza, una y otra vez, hablaba y hablaba, pero en silencio, solo su mente lo escuchaba, nadie más lo tomaría en cuenta, así que no servia hablar a los demás.

-"Cuando apenas te conocía, creía que eras un superhéroe, pero viéndote de esta manera, creo que me he equivocado"- Se arrodillo y lo sentó.

-"…"- No pudo decir nada, a pesar de estar ebrio, podía darse cuenta.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"…"-

-"Creo…que no importa, ¿Dónde esta tu casa?, tu lo dijiste, tienes una casa en Tokyo"-

-"…Seashell Hotel"-

-"Oh…ya veo, vamos, te llevaré"- Se levantó y le tendió su mano.

Sus manos se tomaron, él estaba sorprendido, ella, no lo sabia, sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en aquello, estaba demasiado impresionado.

-"¿Puedes caminar?"-

-"No lo creo…el mundo gira…uah"- Puso cara de nauseas y se tambaleaba.

-"Y-ya veo, ok…toma mi mano y no la sueltes, no esta muy lejos"-

A pesar de que la cercanía que había de la playa hasta el hotel, el viaje se hizo largo, muy largo y silencioso.

Se sentía como un adolescente, tímido y sin poder decir algo, trataba, abría su boca pero las palabras quedaban atrás entonces, solo podía mirarla.

Allí estaba ella, guiándolo a su apartamento, con su mano en la suya, sin mostrar tristeza ni desagrado…Allí estaba ella, junto a él.

Y frente a la puerta estaban ahora, se quedaron allí un momento, sin cruzar miradas ni palabras, en silencio, sin reaccionar.

-"Estoy actuando como una niña pequeña…de todos modos ya lo sabes y yo lo se…es tonto estar aquí parados sin hacer nada, soy una mujer y debo saber cuando y que hablar…es tonto quedarse sin decir nada por el simple hecho de que…de que te ame…y aunque diga que soy una adulta…me cuesta hablar…"- Su cara mostró nervios y comenzó a balbucear.

El la miraba, no podía decir nada, ella era una adulta y el un pequeño, pero tenía miedo.

Cayó sobre la puerta muy mareado, interrumpiendo todo lo anterior.

-"¡Hey, resiste!"-

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y sujeto a Shaoran, lo guió hasta el baño, dejando que echara todo lo malo…

Fue una larga espera, preocupada lo esperaba sentada en un sillón. Cuando el salio se dio vuelta de inmediato para verlo, estaba totalmente acabado, su cara era un desastre y estaba que caía.

-"Mi cabeza…uah…"-

-"Te preparare algo caliente, así se te aliviara un poco, ve a la cama. Ahora"- En tono de orden le reprochó –"Ya eres un hombre, no entiendo como puedes quedar de esta manera, ¿Qué esta pasando contigo?"- Dio un largo suspiro.

-"Sakura…"-

Ella oyó su nombre, pero sin embargo no dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, solo lo reprocho otra vez, mandándolo a la cama.

Paso un largo rato y ella llegó a la habitación, con una tasa de leche caliente (no se me ocurrió otra cosa XD).

-"Puede que esto te quite el mareo o te logre calmar un poco"- Le entrego la tasa en sus manos y lo miró. –"Bien…tengo que irme, es bastante tarde"-

Cuando se acerco a la orilla de la cama para levantarse, se detuvo ya que una mano agarro su chaqueta. Se dio media vuelta sorprendida, él le miraba algo triste.

-"¿Puedes quedarte un rato más?, como vez, estoy solo aquí y me gustaría hablar un poco"- Bajo la mirada triste ya que no obtuvo respuesta.

-"¿Te duele la cabeza?"-

-"Si…"-

Entonces ella se sentó de forma cómoda, apoyando su espalda en la pared, tomo la cabeza de Shaoran y la coloco sobre sus piernas, le comenzó a acariciar su cabeza dulcemente.

-"Tomaste tanta cerveza, que seguramente, no recordaras nada para mañana, así que, está bien, es una noche así que…esta bien, me quedaré"- Dio un suspiro y lo miró dulcemente.

Iba a hablar, tenía que hablar, pero no lo hizo, solo cerró sus ojos y disfruto de aquellas dulces manos que lo acariciaba.

-"¿Que hacías en la playa?"- Se decidió a decir algo, aunque fue en un tono muy bajo.

-"Tu lo sabes, me gusta la playa…"-

-"Yo pensaba que te gustaba la playa cuando llovía, para luego mojarte totalmente y estar con ropa de verano"- Se burló.

-"No es gracioso, eso fue un pequeño descuido… ¡No es mi culpa!"- Le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

-"¡Uah!"-

-"¡Lo siento!"- Se asustó y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

-"La playa…fue el único lugar al que no se me ocurrió revisar"-

-"¿revisar que cosa?"-

-"revisar si estabas allí"- La miró a los ojos.

-"… ¿Me buscabas?"- Le pregunto sorprendida.

-"Porque…te fuiste ese día, no me dijiste nada, me dejaste allí, solo"-

-"No quería causarte problemas, no quería, mis sentimientos te harían sentir mal seguramente…"- Cerró sus ojos y sonrió tristemente.

-"No, estás mal, yo…"- No pudo seguir hablando, tuvo miedo de hacerlo.

-"Me doy cuenta Shaoran, te gustaría aceptar mis sentimientos porque se que no quieres que llore más. Pero no lo quieres, no quieres estar con nadie, tienes miedo. Puedo verlo, ya que, siempre que digo en forma directa o indirecta mis sentimientos…quieres decir algo, vas a decir algo, pero no dices, como acabes de hacerlo, no quieres perder a otra persona, tienes miedo de ello, así que realmente, quieres estar solo…para no causarle mal a nadie"-

Quería detenerla, decirle que no era verdad, que el la amaba y la quería a su lado, pero en cierto punto, era verdad. Tenia miedo… que tal si no podía hacerla feliz, que tal si solo la lastimaba, que tal si la perdía…

El miedo no le dejo hablar, no pudo seguir intentando, no resultaría.

-"Al fin y al cabo, no recordaras nada, me iré cuando estés dormido y dejare que este día sea la ultima vez que nos veamos, si me alejo de ti, no sufrirás, así que tenemos que olvidar, todo, solo olvidar y todo volverá a como estaba antes. Pero hazme el favor de cuidarte, de seguir adelante y no estés triste, todo es para mejor. Ya lo verás…Shaoran"- Le dio un beso en la frente y silenciosamente dijo…

-"Ahora, cierra tus ojos y duerme, todo será para mejor"-

Ella no quería permanecer a su lado.

Eso pensaba Shaoran, si ella lo hacia, aunque quisiera, sufriría, porque al fin y al cabo, ella no podría estar tranquila, sabiendo que tengo miedo de estar con ella, nada seria como antes, seria diferente y ella estaría triste con eso.

Ella tenía razón, todo era para mejor.

Y así, se dejo caer en el sueño, en un largo y ultimo sueño, en compañía de la mujer que más amaba…

Ya era muy temprano en la mañana, era una clara mañana, que se llenaría de una clara luz del sol, iluminaría todo, cada persona, cada vida.

06:00 AM

-"Por favor, cuídate mucho, fue un gusto, haber compartido un buen tiempo contigo, fue sensacional. Gracias"- Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

El estaba totalmente dormido sin percatarse de que ella, ya no estaba allí.

En frente de ese gran hotel, miró por ultima vez hacia atrás pronunciando con un tono muy bajo y triste, un "adiós" y unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-"Hora de partir, Sakura…"-

Sintió la brisa de la mañana, una nueva brisa.

Miró hacia la derecha ya que escuchaba extraños sonidos.

-"Suenas muchas sirenas de policías, ¿estará pasando algo?"- Camina un poco hacia allá y logra ver algo –"Muchos policías persiguen un auto y están cerca…muy cerca"- Su cuerpo quedo totalmente estático y su cara totalmente impactada.

Una hora más tarde.

Abrió sus ojos muy perezosamente, su cabeza le dolió bastante pero no podía recordar claramente que había pasado en la noche, pequeños fragmentos pero nada más.

Pero sentía algo, que tenia que terminar, miró por su ventana y lo dijo.

-"Hora de volver a casa, fallé"- Se levantó y miró por la ventana.

Había mucha gente junta al lado de su edificio, decían muchas cosas juntas y también había policías.

Bajó para poder ver que había pasado, cuando llegó allí preguntó.

-"¿Qué ha pasado aquí, por que tanta gente?"-

-"Una pobre joven fue atropellada por un ladrón que iba en persecución, fue pillado pero la joven resulto gravemente herida, cuando llegó la ambulancia, ella no reaccionaba. Pobre mujer, no tenia por que sufrir por un criminal"-

-"Que mal…"- Sintió tristeza pero no supo el por qué.

Subió una vez más a su apartamento y preparó todo para marcharse.

Estaba todo acabado, absolutamente todo.

Estaba de vuelta en su casa, vacía y sin vida, todo era un gran silencio, deseaba escuchar una dulce voz, creía haberla escuchado, pero al momento de pensar en aquello, su cabeza le daba fuertes dolores, cansado. Fue a dormir…

7 meses después…

Un sueño, que siempre se repetía, no importa cuantas veces lo llegara a soñar, no llegaba nunca al final, al momento de alcanzarla, despertaba.

Se encontraba el en su regazo, en la oscuridad con solo la luz de la luna, ella le acariciaba su cabeza y susurraba de forma muy baja, casi inaudible.

Podía verla claramente, no estaba feliz, mostraba una sonrisa pero no era verdadera, sus ojos tratando de disimular tranquilidad, se encontraban muy inquietos y al abrirlos, mostraban una gran tristeza, como si en cualquier momento, se pusiera a llorar descontroladamente.

Era un sueño que duraba mucho tiempo, ella susurraba, el escuchaba.

Hasta el momento que se haya el frente a ella y de un momento a otro, ella comienza a alejarse, rápidamente, se aleja y se aleja de su presencia, le persigue tanto como puede y al momento de lograr tomar su mano, sus ojos se abren…

No importaba cuanto tiempo llegase a pasar, las cosas seguían de la misma manera, estaba rendido pero su mente aun persistía, su corazón aun podía palpitar de amor por aquella mujer, esa dulce dama de dulce sonrisa y apacible voz.

A la cual solo deseaba abrazarla, besarla con fuerza, no soltarse de ella, tenerla en sus brazos y abrazarla tan fuerte, para nunca dejarla escapar otra vez…

Pero a la vez de pensar en ello, se sentía estupido porque sentía que la había dejado ir, no sabe cuando ni donde, pero siempre sentía, que fue un inútil y la dejo.

La familia de Sakura nunca regreso por ella, solo enviaban cartas creyendo que ellos estaban juntos y de una muy buena manera, decían que no volverían dentro de un buen tiempo, ya que Tomoyo estaba haciéndose muy exitosa en su trabajo y Kero había encontrado muchas cosas productivas que hacer…

Ese fue un golpe de suerte, pues no sabia como explicaría que la había perdido, de que no sabia donde se encontraba, que se había borrado…

Bajó a la cocina y se preparo su desayuno, un pan crujiente con margarina y un rico vaso de leche, se cubrió con una manta.

Era una fría mañana otoñal del mes de octubre (la verdad no estoy muy segura, pero creo que en octubre, Japón esta de otoño)

Muchas veces no sabia que hallar en la televisión y se dedicaba a ver documentales de todo tipo, en este momento, documentales de salud el cual se titulaba "Comas milagrosos"

-"Muchas veces nos hemos sorprendido con esos casos en que personas permanecen en coma por semanas, meses, años y de un momento a otro, despiertan como si nada, como si el tiempo para ellos nunca hubiera pasado. Pero a veces hay casos en que el paciente, nunca abre sus ojos, no importa cuanto tiempo pase ni cuanto traten de reanimarla, nunca despertará. Dicen muchos por ahí, que las personas que nunca logran despertar, son las personas que esperan a alguien, a una persona lejana, la cual desea que esa persona sea quien le haga abrir los ojos…"- La voz de la mujer que comentaba este documental hablaba mientras mostraban videos de las personas que despertaban y las que simplemente quedaban dormidas para siempre y en eso, llegan a la habitación de una niña –"En Japón se encuentra una joven mujer, de unos 20 años o más, la cual fue una inocente victima de un atropella de alta gravedad causada por un ladrón en persecución, en ese momento ella perdió mucha sangre, tuvo fuertes golpes en todo su cuerpo y muchas fracturas, lleva 7 meses sin siquiera mover sus ojos ni dedos, se han hecho todas las cirugías necesarias para su bienestar, solo falta que abra sus ojos para estar curada, pero allí permanece ella, al lado de una ventana en su habitación, sin que nadie llegue por ella y sin que nadie la identifique, pues no tiene pertenencias y nadie la ha reportado…esperemos que está niña despierte algún día o como dicen otros, que la persona especial para ella llegue a su lado"-

Y la muestran por televisión…

Una dulce cara dormida, un largo cabello castaño y facciones muy hermosas.

Y muy reconocibles, demasiado reconocibles.

Y ese día

En que se rindió, hubo un accidente, una niña, victima de un ladrón, estaba allí, frente a el, entre la vida y la muerte. Y el se…marchó.

No lo pensó, no miró, no reacciono de ninguna otra manera, se vistió, cogió las llaves y marchó a toda velocidad.

Al entrar en esa habitación, se impregno de un suave aroma a cerezos, un dulce aroma que lo atrapó hacia ella, no lo pudo evitar, cayó de rodillas y sus lágrimas cayeron por un largo rato, casi interminable…

Y su mano tomada a la de ella…

Y desde ese momento, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara, ni cuantas cosas dijeran, ni que pronósticos decían, no importaba nada, solo el fuerte amor que lo mantenía junto a ella.

Día a día, sentado junto a ella, su mano con la suya, acariciándola suavemente, sonriéndole y hablándole, de tantas cosas lindas y a la vez tontas, le hablaba de cualquier tema, incluso le contaba historias, infinitas historias que al terminarlas, le daba un dulce beso en su boca, lleno de amor y esperanza.

No importa cuanto tiempo llegue a pasar…

Seguiría a su lado…

No importa cuanto tiempo demore en despertar

El seguiría amándola

No importa nada

El estaría allí para ella, para aquel dic en que ella abra sus ojos…

La abrazaría con todo el amor que lleva guardado, con toda su felicidad, la abrazaría y le diría tantas cosas, que no terminaría jamás.

_En un largo sueño puedo escuchar una voz_

_Siempre puedo escucharla_

_Sentada en el pasto estaba_

_Y cerraba mis ojos_

_Podía escuchar una voz, que me alentaba._

_Decía que me ama, que es feliz de que existiera._

_Me dice tantas cosas_

_Me hace sentir feliz_

_Me hace sentir muchas cosas lindas dentro de mí_

_Quiero verlo…_

_Quiero verlo…_

_Abrazarlo…y amarlo_

_Dentro de este sueño_

_Espero por ti_

_Dueño de aquella voz_

_Que me anima a seguir_

_No te puedo ver ahora, pero lo haré_

_Me haces sentir que puedo vivir_

_Que puedo sonreír a pesar de todo_

_¡De que tengo una vida por delante!_

_Espero por aquel día en que despertaré de este sueño_

_Donde te encontraré a mi lado_

_Junto a mí cuidándome, hablándome y demostrándome tu amor_

_Y sentada en este sendero extenso_

_De un interminable campo verde y un hermoso cielo azul_

_Espero_

_Por ti…_

-"No importa Sakura, ahora tengo una razón, tengo alguien con quien compartir mi vida, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, aquí estoy, aquí estaré para aquel momento en que decidas despertar, estaré esperándote mi Sakura, ya que al fin y al cabo. Eres mi razón de vivir"- Le da un dulce beso en su boca.

Llovía de una manera totalmente escalofriante, de lo ruidosa que era no podía escucharse nada de nada, solo las gotas caer y los fuertes truenos que lo acompañaban…

Y suena el timbre…

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con una hermosa joven en vestido de verano, tiritando y totalmente empapada, su vestido se apegaba a su cuerpo y las gotas de agua caían de su cabello y se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo.   
Tenía una dulce mirada, de arrepentimiento combinado con dulzura.

-"¿No crees que un vestido de verano no es compatible para este clima?"- Estaba a punto de echarse a reír como estupido pero se resistió.

-"¡Hace un hora estaba totalmente soleado!"- Hacia berrinches como una pequeña niña.

-"Ven, estas toda empapada"- Toma una toalla y se la pone encima, la lleva junto a la chimenea.

Y los dos se sientan en frente de la chimenea, el cuidadosamente le seca todo el cuerpo, con delicadeza y una dulce sonrisa, ella solo sonreía sonrojada.

-"Deberias cuidarte más, saliste del hospital hace solo un mes, ¿De acuerdo, Sakura?"- le sonríe dulcemente.

Dos largos meses habían pasado, estuvo todo un mes a su lado, en noviembre abrió sus ojos, curiosamente fue el día del cumpleaños de Shaoran, fue el día en que pronuncio que ella era su razón de vivir.

En la mañana, el despertó y cuando abrió sus ojos, ella estaba allí, sentada, mirándolo detenidamente con una sonrisa.

Le decía que lo había escuchado, todas las palabras que todos los días le decía, las había escuchado claramente y antes de que el saltara encima de ella, pronuncio aquellas palabras que en este momento también lo haría…

-"Te amo mi Shaoran"- Le miro sonrojada y muy sonriente.

Le dio un dulce beso en sus labios.

Y frente a la calida chimenea, quedaron totalmente uno frente al otro, en el suelo, sin nada encima, solo la calidez de sus cuerpos y su amor intenso, aun más intenso que el fuego, aun más intenso que todo.

Y se besaron otra vez, el estaba encima de ella, le beso otra vez, le beso el cuello, le beso el pecho, le beso todo su cuerpo, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, estaba impregnada de dulces besos en todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de ella le daban calidas caricias en su espalda, lentamente, una mano bajaba y otra subía, lo atraía más a el y le susurraba todo su amor, toda aquellas dulces palabras que podía expresarle, se las estaba diciendo en ese momento.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, sonrieron, se besaron apasionadamente y al final, hicieron el amor…

Llegó la navidad.

-"¡Mi amor!"- grito Sakura desde arriba de las escaleras.

-"¿Si, mi vida?"- Dijo el sonriendo mientras estaba sentado mirando el árbol de navidad.

-"Cierra los ojos hasta que yo diga que los abras, ¿de acuerdo?"- Su voz sonaba muy juguetona.

-"De acuerdo mi niña"- Y cerró los ojos muy feliz.

Unos momentos después, esa dulce voz dijo que abriera los ojos.

Se encontró con la grata sorpresa de una dulce Santa Claus en versión mujer, con ropas muy escasas y rosadas mejillas.

-"Feliz navidad mi Shaoran"- Su dulce voz lo dijo en forma muy baja pero con amor, acercándose a el y dándole un beso con mucho amor.

-"Feliz navidad mi dulce cerezo"- Le corresponde el beso de la misma manera.

Se separan y sonríen dulcemente.

-"Sakura…si no te importa, compre un poco de crema y condimentos, ¿quieres que los usemos?"- Sonríe juguetonamente.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y aceptó.

Le agarró y se la llevo en brazos, hacia su habitación, la cual estaba adornada de una forma sensualmente navideña, con muchas velas y pétalos alrededor.

La recostó suavemente y lentamente, mientras le besaba, fue desprendidota de sus ropas, una por una, muy lentamente, acariciando su cuerpo el cual se tensaba moviéndose de una forma muy sensual.

Al sacar todo, se miraron.

Él le beso el cuello, muy lentamente, ocupando su lengua en el juego, bajando un poco llegó a uno de sus pezones los cuales estaban muy tensados, los beso lentamente y a la vez los mordía suavemente. Su otra mano hacia exactamente lo mismo con el otro…pero esta fue bajando lentamente, acariciando cada parte de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

Bajo hasta abajo, donde podía sentir con sus dedos que se humedecieron al tocar, que su adorable niña, estaba totalmente llena de deseo y que sus juegos de lengua y besos la hacían estremecerse y gemir.

Lentamente, metió un dedo, moviéndolo por dentro mientras que con su boca seguía haciendo lo mismo.

-Aah…más…más…fuerte, Shaoran"- Cada vez más gemía de placer, una de sus manos agarraba la sabana y otra acariciaba el cabello de su amor.

Introdujo dos dedos esta vez y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, más profundos y más violentos los cuales a ella le hacían morir de placer.

Y entonces sin previo aviso, su cabeza bajo hasta aquella parte y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, saboreando los exquisitos placeres de su Sakura.

Fue más rápido, cada vez más lo cual la hacia gemir con lujuria.

Y al momento en que ello llego a su clímax, el se detuvo pero ella no.

Ella quería hacerlo experimentar lo mismo que a ella, así que lo tumbó en la cama y muy lentamente, comenzó a besarle el pecho, mientras que uno de sus dedos jugueteaba con los labios de él y la otra mano, lo rasguñaba muy lentamente.

Y entonces una mano bajó, comenzó a acariciar lentamente el miembro de su hombre, lo agarró y comenzó el juego de subir y bajar, cada vez iba más rápido y a ella le deleitaba.

Miraba la cara del joven de cabello castaño, cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo de placer, sonriendo y respirando de manera acelerada.

Amaba que hiciera eso, pero lo que más le gustaba era…

Y bajó su cara, su boca y lo comenzó a besar, lentamente, introduciéndolo por toda su boca ocupando su lengua para acariciarlo por todos lados, comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, se estremeció tanto que llegó a su clímax también y entonces, saboreo aquello que era parte de su hombre.

Lo saboreo muy gustosa.

Pasaron unos minutos de intercambios de miradas, de palpitar de corazón y entonces, ocurrencias juguetonas pasaron por sus mentes.

Se echaron crema dulce en sus cuerpos, cada uno saboreaba del otro, lentamente, por todas partes, intercambiaban miradas, besos y dulces sonrisas.

Y muchas veces, pronunciaban que se amaban.

Luego. Una dulce ducha juntos, más que bañarse, se besaron con mucha pasión, se enjabonaron los dos, se acariciaron y jugaron.

Y llegaron otra vez a la cama, donde sus deseos iban a demostrarse, donde su amor iba a reinar en toda esa noche de paz y amor.

Se miraron, se besaron y mostraron sus deseos, hicieron el amor, eran movimientos agitados, gemidos por parte de los dos, caricias llenas de amor y besos de pasión, se miraban, se hablaban entre gemidos y cuando al fin llegaron al clímax, los dos juntos. Pronunciaron…

-"Te amo"-

Y se miraron otra vez, sonrieron como nunca, no pudieron evitar emocionarse y derramar lagrimas de felicidad, se besaron tan intensamente, deseando en ese instante.

Que nadie, que nada, los separara.

Que siempre estuvieran juntos.

Que compartieran toda su vida, hasta el final, hasta envejecer, hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Querían estar juntos siempre, sin importar nada.

Ese era su deseo más querido, su anhelo a seguir, su meta en la vida.

Esa era la razón de vivir de ambos.

Amarse hasta la eternidad.

Por siempre.

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TT

Me emocione mucho, demasiado, Ojala sea de su agrado.

Si desean que haga un capitulo extra, con lemon y algo de historia, me dicen.

Lo haré con gusto TT

¡Odio terminar las cosas XD! ¡Odio los finales! xD

Bueno.

Mi primer Fic que he terminado, lo se, me he demorado mucho tiempo.  
Pero lo he terminado.

Gracias a todas esas personas que siguieron leyendo estos y las que recién comienzan a leerlo.

Espero que realmente le haya gustado

Lo hice con mucho entusiasmo y amor TT

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡GRACIAS!

TT

Tengo una canción para el final, si la quieren, ya lo saben, la piden nn

Muchas gracias a todos.

Me despido, hasta la próxima.

Hasta la vista nn


End file.
